Scars
by razor95
Summary: After 5 years of searching for his son, following the battle of the red death when hiccup disappeared, stoic the vast has finally heard word that his son might be alive. setting out with other tribe members, he is determined to find him, reconnect with him and ultimately bring him home. However what he finds is someone he might not want to return after all.
1. Letters

**Hey guys**

**I have started a new story which will run alongside my other saga, I alone. It will follow the Berkians quest to find Hiccup. Things will be a bit slow to start as I am going to be incorporating a lot of references to the movies as well as the riders and defenders of Berk TV shows which will take a lot of research and time to pull off. However the chapters will be a lot smaller and easier to manage so hopefully I will be able to update more regularly.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Scars:

Chapter 1:

Letters

_**To Stoic the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe**_

_**Word has reached us you are searching for your son and heir.**_

_**He is here on our Island of Tolemac and has been for the past 5 years.**_

_**He matches the description you sent out and is very skilled at forge work.**_

_**He does not know I am contacting you.**_

_**You must come.**_

_**The enclosed map will show the way to our island.**_

_**It will be a long journey.**_

_**As proof of my words, I have sent a dagger your son forged with this message.**_

_**Sending it has cost me a great deal and I expect fair recompense.**_

_**I await your arrival as soon as possible.**_

_**Regards**_

_**Navan the Nasty**_

_**Chief of the hardhead tribe.**_

_**P.S. As a father myself I must warn you.**_

_**Do not hope for a happy reunion with your son. He will not be as you remember him.**_

_**Also, I have heard of Berk's new 'friends'.**_

_**DO NOT BRING THEM.**_

_**They are not welcome and I will not guarantee their safety.**_

_**I wish I could say more but you must see for yourself **_

_**and we will only break words on the matter face to face.**_

_**You have a lot to answer for.**_

* * *

Stoic the Vast looked up from the letter he was reading, his mind afire with questions, hopes, dreams, fears and worries.

He had re-read the letter in silence at least a dozen times before he remembered he was being watched by the majority of his tribe. The highly charged and suggestive words of the curt letter had set everyone on edge when Stoic had read it aloud to the tribal meeting merely a few minutes ago.

Quiet confusion seemed to reign in the minds of the Hairy Hooligans. But everyone would keep their counsel silent until they saw what way their chief's opinion fell.

"Well?"

Gobber's shaky voice broke the deafening silence bringing Stoic back to reality, the aging blacksmith gripping tightly to the dagger that had been mentioned in the letter. The exquisite blade was undoubtedly the work of the lost son of Berk and even had his unmistakable _H H H_ signature etched into it.

Stoic cast his eyes around the great hall and took in the expectant faces of his fellow Berkians.

First and foremost were the young dragon riders that saved them at the battle of the Red Death and countless more times since. All of them, especially their leader, a fearless blonde Valkyrie were holding in breaths, waiting for the chief's next order. Stoic could clearly see that Astrid, of all of them was pinning nearly every hope she possessed on his next decision.

The rest of the tribe shared similar looks of anticipation and apprehension.

After 5 long years had it finally happened? Had they finally succeeded in locating, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third? What happened to him? Where had he gone? Why now had this unknown tribe chosen to get in contact? How would Hiccup react if they turned up out of the blue without his knowledge?

Would he be happy? Angry? Fearful? Vengeful?

In that moment Stoic the Vast knew there were so many questions and if they truly found Hiccup he feared deep in his soul they may not like the answers.

Stoic stood up slowly from his throne, the creaking and jingling of his leather and chain-mailed armour echoing through the hall. The assembled Vikings almost leaned in as one, hanging on every word before it had been uttered.

With a voice laced with authority Stoic the Vast spoke evenly

"Ready the ships! We are going to retrieve my son!"

Immediately the room exploded with cheers into a flurry of activity as each man, woman and child began to prepare for what would be a triumphant adventure, each trembling in anticipation what role they might personally be able to play.

Stoic shared glances with the people in front of him who had held their emotions in check. His eyes met those of his brother Spitelout, His practically brother Gobber, His nephew Snotlout, Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt, Fishlegs , Trader Johan who had delivered the letter of such import and finally on Astrid Hofferson whose eyes were shining with tears of delight and gratitude at the prospect of seeing Hiccup once again.

Stoic nodded his head and the leader of the dragon riders reciprocated knowingly, before the chief stepped forward and began calling orders to his lieutenants as they all fell into step behind him.

In his heart Stoic knew this was real and not another wild goose chase or con job. He knew what had to be done.

He would go to this place and confront his son. He would embrace him as his own again, beg his forgiveness, claim him for Berk and Berk alone.

He would bring Hiccup home and show him the love and respect he truly deserved.

And nothing and no-one on this earth would persuade him or the other Berkians otherwise.

After 5 years, there was no more time to waste.

* * *

**So the game is set and the wheels are in motion.**

**I hope you liked this chapter even it mainly was just exposition and set up.**

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, request are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	2. Ghosts

**Hey guys. **

**Thanks so much for the feedback so far. I'm taking my time with this one but I hope it's going to be a really enjoyable ride. A lot of stuff is going to be happening and I can't wait to see what you think how it develops. The first few chapters will deal with life on Berk and how they have coped in Hiccup's absence and then will move into their journey to find Hiccup. The man himself won't turn up right away but I have fun plans to keep the journey interesting and thought provoking.**

**In terms of ages, all of the dragon riders were around 16 when the Battle of the Red Death happened so by now they are all 20-21 years old. Just so I can tackle older themes without things feeling weird. **

**Flashbacks are in **_italics_

**And so on with the story.**

* * *

**Scars:**

**Chapter 2:**

**Ghosts**

It seemed almost too good to be true as Stoic marched purposefully out of the great hall enthusiastically calling orders he did not think he would ever say again…..

…_especially after the last time_.

"Spitelout!" Stoic bellowed, "Get down to the docks and get the ships ready! I want the Sharktooth, the Whalemeat, Odin's Wrath and Berk's Pride ready to sail as soon as humanly possible."

_The last time Stoic had sailed his small personal fleet out following a similar lead, he and the other Berkians encountered a group of Phoenician pirates who were trying to con them with the most realistic looking Hiccup imposter they had ever seen!_

"Gobber! Get to the forge; I want every man, woman and child coming with us to be ready for anything. A sword and shield for everyone!"

_It was only when Stoic really looked at the boy close up that he had his doubts._

"Fishlegs! Get a terrible terror in the air! Send word to our allies that we are certain we have found Hiccup. I want them here by nightfall to discuss the matter."

_Then the dragons they brought with them had recoiled in disgust at the child being passed off as Hiccup. That was all the proof he needed that the pirates were playing him for a fool._

"Astrid! Snotlout! Get to the academy and assemble all of the other riders! We need to organize Berks defences in our absence."

_And Stoic the Vast was no fool. _

"Tuffnutt, go with Fishlegs and when you're done, help Trader Johan resupply his ship."

_Neither was he forgiving anymore when it came to his lost son and false hope. _

_As the Hairy Hooligans sailed away from the meeting place it was to the sounds of screaming and dying pirates. Their bodies were ripped limb from limb by dragons, their entire armada of over 20 ships and hundreds of men reduced to a mass floating funeral pyre that lit the horizon for miles in every direction._

After that no-one tried to con the Hairy Hooligans.

"Johan! Tell the Tuffnutt what you need for the journey and restock with whatever supplies you want, free of charge as a way of thanks for bringing us this news. Your ship will lead the fleet as you know those waters best."

Stoic halted in his tracks bringing his small entourage and the villagers behind them to a standstill as they reached the plaza at the bottom of the steps to the great hall.

In the full light of the afternoon sun Stoic could see the steely determination in the faces of the tribe that had grown and developed over the past 5 years. The elder Vikings had softened, his own generation had adapted and the young ones had matured in ways he could not have possibly imagined.

And all because of the actions of his scrawny young son. By his direct and indirect influence Hiccup had saved them all from more than just the Red Death. He had saved the Berkians from themselves. And soon Hiccup would see that.

"See to your duties quickly!" the chief ordered firmly "if our luck holds we can sail with the morning tide!"

At once the entire tribe dispersed before him like a flock of startled terrible terrors and Stoic watched them proudly go about their assigned tasks with the diligence he had come to expect of them.

As the crowd vanished, only one Viking remained and Stoic knew why as the young blonde Viking stood uncertainly before him. Stoic stepped towards her and placing his hands on the shoulders of the young female, spoke quietly so no-one else could hear.

"Ruffnutt, fetch Gothi and bring her to my house. I am in need of her counsel."

"Right chief!" The female Thorston twin rasped with surprising professionalism, nodding her head knowingly before turning and sprinting off to find the wizened old elder.

Stoic smiled at the girl's response and her attitude. Despite retaining all her chaotic and insane tendencies, especially when in the company of her brother, Ruffnutt Thorston had demonstrated quite a talent for the arts of healing after being apprenticed to Gothi to help with the lack of healers after the battle of the Red Death.

Since then she had become more serious regarding helping others which had led her to saving not only a wounded Scaldron but then being instrumental in bringing back a blood bane eel to save the entire village from an outbreak of eel pox 2 years ago.

However the most important talent she had learned under Gothi's tutelage was the ability to understand and translate fluently the unhinged looking runes Gothi wrote to communicate with. Far more accurately than even Gobber could. Stoic figured it was because the twin was slightly unhinged herself and he thanked Thor a little crazy in the world could do some good.

But over and above that, this talent had made the girl privy to sensitive information that not even the new heir of the tribe knew. Ruffnutt was now a critical link in communicating with Gothi and by doing so learned a lot of things Stoic did not want broadcast publicly.

Though he was hesitant at first, the Thorston girl had proven herself to be unquestionably reliable and trustworthy, two words Stoic would never have thought he would associate with her.

The hive of activity that been sparked and the shouts of burly Vikings going about their urgent business broke Stoic from his thoughts and he began to stride towards his home.

Though he wanted to be part of the preparations like he had before, this time was different. He clutched the letter from Navan and allowed his more troubled thoughts to creep to the surface of his mind. He needed to consider some very uncomfortable questions and Gothi had always been adept at guiding him.

Stoic pushed open the door of his home and walked into it with an energy he not possessed in a long time. He strode over to a barrel in the corner, poured himself a tankard of Meade and sat heavily down at his table to await the elder's arrival.

As he sat in the silence of his home Stoic began to picture in his mind the ghosts of his past.

_The night that four winged dragon took Valka and he was left cradling a baby Hiccup in his arms, the days he watched his 3 year old son toddle crazily about the house flapping his arms squealing "Ima dwagon! Ima dwagon! I cam Fwyy! Wawwwww!"_

Stoic chuckled at the memory realising that, even at such a young age his son had dragons on the brain.

But Stoic's smirk fell as he saw Hiccup grow from a happy toddler into a quieter and subdued child. No longer did laughter fill his house, but dry sarcastic barbs and long awkward silences that reeked with sadness and pain. The smiles did not come to Hiccup's face but were instead replaced with bruises, cuts and black eyes, proof of the boy's un-vikingness and incompetence. Or so he thought back then.

Finally he remembered the last conversation he'd had with Hiccup in this house. He had forced Hiccup into dragon training and abruptly left to hunt for the nest, refusing to brook any argument from his boy and casting aside Hiccup's desperate attempts to connect with him.

He had emotionally and verbally stamped on his son, just like everyone else and neglecting his duties as a father.

As the conversation replayed over and over in his head, the veiled meanings of his son's words now clear to him in hindsight, Stoic reached into the folds of his armour and withdrew a second letter.

Setting the unfolded document on the table beside the letter from the chief of the Hardheads, this piece of parchment was clearly a lot older than the new one.

5 years older to be exact.

It was the last thing Hiccup had left and its contents were just as disturbing as Navan's. Stoic knew the two letters were now connected.

As he poured over the runes on the pages again and again Hiccup's last words spoken in his home kept ringing in his head, filling the charged silence of the room.

He barely heard him that night 5 years ago on his way out the door.

"And I'll be here…._maybe_."

A tear fell into Stoic's tankard as he kept reading and remembering.

* * *

**There you have it guys!**

**Two chapters in two days! Yay! I'm trying to keep the word count lower to make the story easier to handle. As with my other tales I have a vague plan for each chapter and then let the muses take me so I'm going to be just as surprised as you are at some points with where this tale goes. But the overall arch of the story is pretty much planned out so I do know where the story is going. Having said that any cool ideas you wanna suggest might make it in.**

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	3. Runes Pt1

**Hey guys. **

**Thanks so much for the feedback so far. I'm really happy with the way the story is opening up and I hope you are too. There are going to be a few slow reveals in these chapters. I think it's more interesting to see what the world is like before we leave it.**

**Just to clarify, this story has nothing to do with my other fics (I said it ran alongside I, Alone. It doesn't. my bad! Apologies for any confusion) and is a totally different AU. I might use some of the OC's I created for that story here but they aren't related in any way. Also I've developed my story plan a lot more and it looks like this will be 80 -90 chapter long story but each chapter will be a lot shorter than in my other stories and won't be over 3,000 words so writing it and reading it should be a lot easier.**

**Many thanks to travellerof adifferentpath for asking some cool questions which I hope to address here. A little history deviates from the movie but it all serves a purpose.**

**We pick up the action with Stoic.**

**And so on with the story.**

* * *

**_Scars:_**

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Runes Part 1_**

"_You're no Viking!…..and you're not my son!"_

Those were the last words Stoick had ever said to Hiccup.

In the shadows of the great hall, his words were dripping with venom and anger at Hiccup's actions in the arena, betraying everything Stoick had held dear. Hiccup had betrayed his tribe, his way of life and the memory of his mother by throwing his lot in with the damned dragons that had been killing his people for centuries.

It didn't matter what the boy's reasons were. Nothing could change the fact he had been disowned and made an outcast of the tribe by Stoick himself.

It was this memory combined with Hiccup's letter that scared Stoick's mind and heart the deepest. He had been a fool. He knew that the moment he saw his boy flying out of the mists on dragon-island and do more damage to the Red Death with a handful of dragons than the hundreds of warriors he had mustered.

He had tried to reach his son as he retrieved that blasted Nightfury from the deck of his sinking ship.

But with Astrid's assistance, the boy had already freed the black beast and was rocketing into the air to engage in a form of combat the likes of which had never been before or since.

He wanted to tell his son he was sorry…..for everything,…that he was proud to call him his son.

But he had been too late. Far too late. He could only stand there powerless on the shoreline, watching awestruck, as his son demonstrated the qualities of bravery, leadership, strength, loyalty, strategy, fortitude and sacrifice. Finally in that moment, Stoick realised his son already possessed all of the Viking qualities he prized.

And Stoic hated himself.

He had failed as his father and chief for not recognizing Hiccup's virtues so much so, that after years of trying to beat them into him, a dragon of all creatures had drawn them out in just a few short months.

As he followed the battle's course he could barely contain the pride, concern and love he felt for his son while drowning in the crippling self-loathing and regret he held himself in.

He had planned to embrace his son after the battle. He would tear Hiccup from the back of that Nightfury and overpower the beast's bond with him with his own fathers love. Of course he would let the dragon stay, but once Stoick was done mending their relationship, the beast would be held in no more esteem than a common pet in Hiccup's eyes. He would re-forge the family he had torn asunder. Father and son would love each other once more.

But it was not be.

Now in his most private moments all Stoick could hear was his own dark voice, cruelly casting Hiccup aside as he begged for his father to help, to understand, to just listen.

And the only ones who truly knew the depth of the torment Stoick endured were Spitelout, Gobber, Gothi and her apprentice Ruffnutt Thorston. Stoick like every other Viking, believed his feelings were his own, not to be totally shared or put on display for all to see and question. The duties of chief did not allow for feelings to influence him or raise doubt in other people's minds. It was a private matter and he wanted it to stay that way.

And before him on the table were two letters that seemed to amplify his profound confusion and self-loathing ten-fold. He gazed at them again before taking a long drink from his tankard and letting out a vast sigh worthy of his name.

"Oh Hiccup, Why did you leave?"

The last he saw of his son was Hiccup and the Nightfury streaking away into the distance as that mountain sized dragon howled and writhed at being immolated from the in-side out. No-one knew exactly why Hiccup didn't come back, though judging from his letter they found on returning from the nest, they could reasonably speculate.

Stoick leaned forward to read it for the millionth time but was rudely interrupted by his front door swinging open. The chief snapped his head up to see Gothi hobble swiftly in carrying a large pack, followed by Ruffnutt who carried her own bag and a small brazier on a brass stand.

The elder came right up to the chief and placed her pack on the table in front of him, forcing Stoick to move his tankard or risk it spilling over his two precious pieces of correspondence. Stoick glared in annoyance at the wily old woman's intrusion into his personal space but such things never bothered the elder. She had a job to do regardless of her chief's personal hang-ups. Ruffnutt hovered slightly behind her, still wary of these intimate counselling sessions with the powerful and intimidating Chief of Berk.

"Thank-you for coming Gothi," Stoick began respectfully "As you can guess there is a lot to discuss and I need to consult your wisdom on this matter."

Stoick handed Navan's letter to Gothi to inspect.

She had heard it read out in the great hall, but this was the first time she had actually seen the parchment itself. Stoic didn't know how she did it, but Gothi could tell a lot about a person simply by the way they wrote the most basic of runes and he needed all the insight he could get into this distant chieftain he knew nothing about. As the elder read the letter, her apprentice, in well taught fashion, discreetly opened her bag and poured a large heap of sand onto the floor at their feet. Ruffnutt proceeded to smooth the sand out with her hands until it made a large even patch about 3 feet square and an inch deep.

The chief and the apprentice anxiously watched the elder's eyes flick over the runes on the page multiple times with unnatural speed. At times she would close her eyes and run her bony fingers over a particular phrase as if she could divine a deeper meaning through physical contact with the paper.

But then this was Gothi they were dealing with. She was capable of truly _anything_ and that's why she was respected and feared in equal measure.

Eventually Gothi lifted her ancient eyes from the page to meet the two expectant faces in front of her.

Stoic's eyes were wide and worried while Ruffnutt held that confused look she had when Fishlegs would try to explain something about dragon behaviour to her.

Gothi shifted her stance and gripping her staff with both hands, was about to start scrawling in the sand Ruffnutt had prepared when suddenly the door to Stoick's house burst open again!

* * *

"**DAH DAH DAH!" Who is it this time?**

**Sorry for the late posting, the long descriptions and the lousy mild cliffhanger ending. But I promised to keep each chapter short. Also Easter is an especially busy time for me so updating can be difficult. I figured it would be nice to see Stoic alone for a short time before Gothi comes in.**

**Also if you like this story I am also working with Zyonzillia on his story 'Return of the Nightfuries' if you wanna check it out that would be awesome. Hopefully we will have chapters up soon for your reading pleasure.**

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	4. Runes Pt 2

**Hey guys!**

**Am back again with a new chapter. I'm hoping to get a lot more of this story written next week as I have more time now Easter is done. **

**Many thanks for all the feedback and the questions you are asking me. I do have most of the answers and it's killing me with excitement because I wanna tell you right now but I want the answers to be a surprise in the story. Do keep asking me things as they will help me flesh out my ideas as I go and hopefully make the story better.**

**Any reviewer who leaves a really good question along with their review will get a mention in the notes when the story comes to answer them.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**Last time Stoic was about to speak to Gothi but was interrupted by someone!**

* * *

**_Scars:_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Runes Part 2_**

The bright afternoon sunlight suddenly intruding into the dimly lit house made Stoic, Gothi and Ruffnutt wince as they gazed at the interloper standing in the doorway. Stoic grimaced with annoyance as the man he thought he had gotten rid of casually closed the door behind him and strode purposefully across the room to the Meade barrel and began pouring himself a drink.

"Sorry I am late chief, but I had to sort a few things before I came over!"

Stoic pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as his unwanted company moved over to sit beside him at the table. He tried his best to restrain himself but when he noticed that his friend's tankard was about to land on Hiccup's letter he couldn't hold back as he snatched the paper out of the way and bellowed.

"GOBBER! Will you be careful for Thor's sake! You almost got your beer on it again!"

"Oh! Sorry chief!" the aging blacksmith replied, "didn't mean anything by it, besides I always know you're the one to keep it safe, I know how much it means to you!"

As Gobber leaned back to take a long swig from his tankard, Stoic's face darkened as he folded up his son's letter in a set of movements that had become second nature and slid it back into its resting place under his armour.

"What are you doing here Gobber?" Stoic grumbled lowly.

"What do think I'm doing? I'm here to help!" Gobber crooned cheerfully oblivious "I saw Gothi comin' over and figured you and Ruffnutt would need a hand with the runes!...In case things get a bit complicated like…..And don't worry! I've already got Sludge and Dredge manning the forge to get everything ready….. So…..what are we talking about then?"

Now Gobber could always be described as warm person, sunny even. But not all the sun's heat in the sky could melt the cold looks he was receiving. The blonde blacksmith looked across at his three companions and his jovial attitude was brought to a sudden stuttering halt. The chief was looking down at his clenched fists on the table, his eyes angry and breathing through his nose. Gothi stared at him with disapproval, not only at his unwanted interruption but at his casual attitude. And Ruffnutt? Well as much as she respected the older dragon expert, she couldn't help but look disgusted at the insulting way he had disrespected her abilities. She had worked hard for the past 5 years - harder than she had ever worked before - to be the best apprentice possible to the tribal elder. And to have that constantly undermined by Gobber, even in jest, hacked her off to no end.

Gobber sensed the tension immediately.

"Uh...what's with the long faces?" he asked tentatively.

"Gobber." Stoick began trying his level best not to yell at his friend "I've told you before, you're no longer the one to translate for Gothi. As her apprentice, that is Ruffnutt's job now…."

"…Yeah!" the female twin interrupted, having less restraint on her anger than Stoick "…and I'm pretty dam good at it thank you very much!"

"I'm not disputing that Girl!" Gobber replied waving his tankard in the air dismissively, "But with so much being at stake, what with Hiccup being out there, do you not think an extra set of eyes could be useful? I'm just trying to help for the boy's sake!"

"And for his sake I need you to do what I damn well tell you!" Stoic growled. "You've done enough for my son's sake as it is, so get back to the forge and leave this work to the one who are best at it!"

"Now hold on Stoick!" Gobber said defensively "I've been doing this for years and…."

"…and it's time you let someone else take over!" Stoic interrupted, "I can't be doing with your interference. Not now. Not with Hic…"

Stoic didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to. He didn't want Gobber involved in this discussion about Hiccup. At least not yet.

"Oh….I see…. So that's how it's going to be eh?" Gobber muttered, hurt by Stoic's outburst.

"I need you at the forge Gobber." Stoic intoned, still not looking at him "Once I learn something worth knowing, I will tell you but for now I need you to get out!"

Though they were still close friends and the past five years had been eventful and prosperous, a strain on Stoick and Gobber's relationship had grown. Both men knew why due to the parchment now concealed under Stoick's armour and the words it contained.

Stoic loved Gobber like a brother, but he long ago made a vow to Odin that if…..no…._when_ Hiccup returned, he alone would be the one Hiccup would turn to for help and not his mentor. Since the boy's childhood, he had allowed the forge-master to replace him as a father figure in Hiccup's life and that was a mistake the chief was determined not to repeat, even if at times, it meant alienating his closest friend. The old smith knew too much already.

Gobber's brow furrowed at his friend's order and looked to Gothi. If anyone had a final say on his presence he would be her. He gave the elder a hopeful questioning look akin to one of her terrible terrors begging for food. However his face fell when Gothi gave a mournful, knowing shake of her head, her eyes never leaving the blacksmith. She had chosen her spokes-person and it was no longer Gobber. Though it pained her to throw him out like this, it had to be done.

Gothi had learned from Hiccup's example that the only way for the old ways to be integrated into the new Berk, was to have a fresh young mind learn them without older traditional mind-sets clouding the issue.

"Fine if that's the way you want it?!" Gobber stated curtly as he rose and headed for the door

"Yeah it _is_ Gobber!" Ruffnutt muttered sarcastically.

"If anyone needs me, you'll know where to find me!" Gobber raised his voice turning to glare at Ruffnutt, trying to overpower the young Viking's impertinence.

Ruffnutt returned his withering gaze before Gothi tapped on her shoulder and carved a rune in the sand at her feet. The girl glanced down quickly and then back to Gobber who was craning desperately to see what had been etched in the sand.

"Well what did she say?" he asked impatiently

"She says to leave the dagger Hiccup made, she needs it."

Gobber seemed to stagger back at the demand. He had hoped to keep the blade with him as a memento, seeing Stoic held Hiccup's last remaining possession. But when he saw the expressions of the three Vikings, he realised it was not to be. Begrudgingly he removed it from inside his jacket and slid it up the table where it stopped right in front of Stoick's mighty hands.

With a tone of utmost certainty and borderline menace the blacksmith leaned on his end of the table and intoned "I'll be wanting that back!"

And with that Gobber spun back on his peg-leg and headed back outside slamming the door behind him causing some of the sand to puff into the air making Stoic and Ruffnutt choke a little as they inhaled it.

With Gobber's departure silence again returned to the room and Stoic let out the exasperated breath he was holding, looked toward the elder and her apprentice and nodded, bidding them to finally begin.

* * *

**There you are guys!**

**Another little scene and another little interaction.**

**Next chapter will delve into Gothi's abilities and a little Viking magic! **

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	5. Runes Pt 3

**Hey guys!**

**Am back again with a new chapter. Having spent a full day off writing I'm finally able to get a few chapters ahead. Hopefully there won't be many more until they set off but there are some important perspectives I need to address before that happens. This chapter also explains why the Berkians never found Hiccup until now as a lot of PM's have been asking me.**

**Reading some the feedback thus far I'm hoping to get a lot more chapters done so I can upload more often and the shorter chapters will help that. Do keep asking me things as they will help me flesh out my ideas as I go and hopefully make the story better.**

**Now we have some important discussions and a bit of a history lesson!**

* * *

_**Scars: **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Runes: Part 3**_

With Gobber gone, Gothi handed the letter back to Stoick and began tracing her trademark runes in the sand. As usual Stoick could understand nothing and so looked expectantly at Ruffnutt who currently had her head bowed, translating the runes as they appeared. Gothi finished a set and a moment later Ruffnutt lifted her head to meet the chief's large green eyes.

Stoick silently begged the elder to tell him the letter was genuine and for the first time in over six months, he had a solid lead to go on. Knowing the question circling his mind like a hungry beast, the elder looked to Ruffnutt who spoke her translation of runes.

"Gothi says the hand that wrote the letter was powerful, fearless, ruthless but most importantly… truthful, Hiccup _is _alive and on this Island called Tolemac."

Stoick breathed a huge joyful sigh of exhilaration. His heart began to race with expectation. However before he could let his emotions carry him away he noticed Gothi scrawling more runes on the ground and Ruffnutt analysing them.

"Gothi doesn't know much about the Island but knows it is strong and not to be underestimated. A dark power resides there that she fears!" Ruffnutt said wide-eyed refusing to believe Gothi feared anything.

"What kind of power?" Stoick asked tentatively.

"She doesn't know." Ruffnutt intoned, "But she says the journey will be long and fraught with danger!"

"When is it never?" Stoick sarcastically muttered only to receive a disciplinary whack from Gothi's staff.

"Gothi says to not sass her while she's doing her thing!" Ruffnutt warned smirking.

"I know what it means _girl_! Ow! What was that for?!"

Gothi had hit Stoick again and Ruffnutt giggled.

"That was for sassing me!" Ruffnutt smirked holding her hand over her mouth to contain her laughter at Stoick the Vast 'oh-hear-his-name-and-tremble' being disciplined by a woman that barely stood higher than his waist.

Stoick simply growled in frustration at the two women making a fool of him but let it slide as they were being useful to him. Plus he could get back at Ruffnutt later when the old crone wasn't watching.

"Anyway!" Stoick groaned, desperate to keep the conversation on track "What do you think it means about Hiccup not being how we remember him and we should not hope for happy reunion?"

After more scratching from the elder Ruffnutt spoke her thoughts, "Hiccup might have shared the history of his past on Berk. I think if _we_ heard of someone being treated like that we'd be pretty outraged ourselves!"

Stoick simply nodded at the ironic truth of Ruffnutt's observation. The Berkians _would _have been outraged at hearing of such treatment yet they didn't even care when it was happening right under their noses, to the heir of their tribe no less. Hiccups letter had spelt it out to them and they all felt deservedly wretched because of their hypocrisy.

"Gothi says we are sailing into an unfriendly environment!" Ruffnutt interrupted Stoick's reverie.

"Well that much is clear!" Stoic retorted. Slowly the chief began to rise and pace about the room as he audibly explored the ideas that tormented him.

"But could Hiccup have really broken all ties with Berk and formally joined the Hardheads?...Could he have been adopted?...….or married even?...I guess it is possible…I mean he didn't really have much to come home to here, his letter made that clear!...I know the last words I spoke to him pretty much convinced him he wasn't welcome…... But why help us then?... Why save us and then leave if he was going to…to...to...Maybe that's why he left?...He wanted a fresh start and that's what he found on Tolemac….. With his brains he could have risen to position of prominence and be reluctant to return….. But to stay away without so much as a word?...He would rather start anew on an island on the other side of the world than with his own family and people?... Where _we_ really that bad?..._Was I_…Was I really that terrible of a father?...Navan was right….. I do have a lot to answer for!"

The sound of Gothi etching again broke Stoick from his wild, heart-rending speculation so he came back to his seat, wary of the penetrating eyes of the young Thorston girl that had been latched on to him as he paced and voiced his innermost fears. Finally she glanced down and then back at the chief.

"Gothi warns you could be walking into a political or intertribal dispute and they want Hiccup removed by force by the Berkians which is maybe why they choose to get in contact now. Hiccup could be in danger. Do not trust anyone on the island. She recommends your best diplomacy."

"Oh great! More diplomacy!" Stoick groaned as he leaned his head into his hand, "I remember a time when you had a dispute with someone you just smashed their face in with a hammer and called the matter settled…I guess we have Hiccup to thank for that as well! Always had to make things so damn complicated didn't you boy?!"

All three Vikings chuckled at the little jibe at Hiccup's expense. If there was one thing the boy excelled at, it was making things _complicated_. The dragons were living proof of that. This brought Stoick to his final question.

"And these 'friends' that Navan speaks of? I take it that means the dragons?"

The elder just nodded and carved out her runes in the sand that had been smoothed out again by Ruffnutt during Stoick's introspection.

"Gothi advises caution", The Thorston advised, "All of Berks dragons should be left behind with the exception of air-mail Terrible Terrors."

"Really?" Stoick asked evenly "you believe we should leave our dragons behind?"

"The dragons should stay on Berk not just to protect the island but for their own protection", Ruffnutt explained, "She thinks Tolemac is an island of dragon killers and it would not be safe!"

"But why would Hiccup and Toothless be living on an island that has issues with dragons?" Stoick questioned, genuinely puzzled.

"It could be they are prisoners or hostages I guess", Ruffnutt replied on her own, "or maybe Toothless is the only dragon and Hiccup managed to convince them he was no threat?!" Stoick smirked at how persuasive Hiccup could be and how insightful the Thorston girl was being into his own son's mind.

"Gothi doesn't know the answer but taking the dragons would be very dangerous!" Ruffnutt returned to her serious 'reading the runes' voice.

"We would be at a terrible disadvantage!" Stoick retorted.

Gothi says "We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard!" Ruffnutt countered, Gothi's sarcasm infecting her.

Stoick smirked at his often quoted phrase being used and appreciated its sentiment that, even without dragons, Berkians were still a force to be reckoned with.

Taking the dragons would be problematic but they were primarily one of the reasons the Berkians hadn't been able to search for Hiccup sooner.

Astrid had wanted to take the other riders and go after Hiccup immediately after the defeat of the Red Death but Stoick needed their help to return the tribe to Berk.

Then winter hit, then _Devastating Winter_ hit, then all the dragons disappeared over Snoggletogg for over a month for some reason and no-one was able to search either by land, sea or air as Berk got cut off by seas made entirely of ice.

Then Stoick made one of the hardest decisions of his life.

He banned the dragon riders from searching for Hiccup until the dragons could be fully integrated into island life. The last thing he wanted was uncontrollable dragons and volatile riders flying all over the archipelago upsetting neighbouring tribes and potentially starting another 'All Islands War' plunging them back into the darker ages.

Though he laboured over his decision he did not regret it as the founding of the Berk Dragon Training Academy had allowed the young riders as well as the older Vikings a chance to fine tune their skills and deepen their bonds with their dragons, including Stoick himself, first with the mighty Thornado and then with the stalwart Skullcrusher.

Stoick, like his fellow tribesmen eventually let go of their age old prejudices and soon Berk was flourishing like never before and life could hardly be imagined without the dragons by their sides.

Dragons were now an essential part of everyday life on Berk. They helped with fishing, hunting, building and even had special events in both the annual Thawfest and Mid-winter Viking Games. They had gotten so popular that they even had their own stands built for monthly dragon races that involved practically every member of the tribe.

Indeed Berk had been united more than it had ever been before with typical internecine disputes and politics nearly non-existent. And it had all been thanks to Hiccup even if he did not know it.

However new horizons brought new enemies and Berk soon found itself under siege from threats like Alvin and the Outcasts and even worse Dagur and the Berserkers.

As soon as word got out of Berkians riding dragons and the defeat of the Red Death things got out of hand very, _very _quickly.

For nearly three years they had fended off attempts to seize their island and their dragons. It seemed that every week brought a new crisis for them to face which served as yet another distraction from the search for Hiccup. Of course Stoick spared whatever ships he could whenever possible, while the dragons helped cover more ground when riders could be spared from their patrol duties and letters were sent out to nearly every tribe and nation they could think of.

But the progress was intolerably slow with any word filtering back either leading to dead ends or dead con artists trying to swindle them out of the reward for finding Hiccup or his location.

Eventually the trail had gone cold and though they had sailed out again and again, the last quest had been over 6 months ago and the tribe was slowly but surely coming to accept that the lost son of Berk would never be found. But now the letter from the Hardheads had changed all that. Here was a definite, irrefutable lead that could bring back Stoick's son to where he truly belonged.

That was if he even _wanted_ to return and that is what plagued Stoick's dreams the most. What if Hiccup had no desire to come back and all they were met with was fury and hate?

Stoick banished the thought. He didn't want to consider the possibility and focused on the idea of bringing him back and showing him the changes Berk had made, thus convincing him to stay.

"Thank you very much for your counsel Gothi, your advice is much appreciated!" Stoick stated, satisfied, nodding his head deeply to the elder expecting her to take the hint and leave.

However the elder continued to hold her ground and gestured to Ruffnutt to bring the brazier over to sit on the pile of sand. At first Stoick wasn't sure what was happening but he soon realised that Gothi was not done and she was about to do something he had seen done since the time his father was chief.

Gothi was going to scry!

At once Stoick the Vast's chest tightened with wonder, awe….and fear!

* * *

**Well there's another chapter done! **

**I hope you liked the history lesson as it's all part of building the world that is a Berk without Hiccup and loads of people have been asking me what's been going on so I hope that covers most things.**

**The next chapter will feature the Viking magic I talked about as this chapter was more about history rather than mystery. But I promise you, the magic is coming as the last instalment of the 'Runes' arc.**

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	6. Runes Pt4

**Hey guys!**

**Here we are back again for another chapter and the epic conclusion of the 'Runes' arc. This chapter is longer as folks wanted more detail and it does break my 3,000 word limit rule but I figured there's so much to get through here, I'd let it slide this time. **

**When we last saw the chief, Gothi and Ruffnutt they had discussed Navan's letter but then Gothi surprised Stoick by breaking out her magical tools so she can 'scry'**

**For those who don't know 'Scrying' is the ancient practice of looking into a material such as crystals, stones, mirrors, water, fire, or smoke with the belief that things can be seen, such as spiritual visions and that it can divine the past, present, or future. **

**I always love exploring this aspect especially in regards to the 'Dragons' universe so I hope I do it justice.**

**Thanks for all the support you've been giving me for this and my other stories too. Thankfully I, Alone was updated last week.**

**This story wont be updated until next weekend.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

_**Scars**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Runes: Part 4**_

Now Gothi had performed various mystic rituals countless times before to help guide the tribe in the past. In times of crisis she would cast bones, read the entrails of a yak sacrificed to Odin or even use goose feet to tell whether an expectant mother would give birth to a boy or a girl. But these all paled in comparison to the type of ritual she was about to perform now and she, Stoick and Ruffnutt all knew it.

This was _old magic_ she was about to channel and it would be risky for such capricious forces were not to be trifled with as they were so closely in tune with creation.

After setting up the brazier (a wide shallow bronze plate etched with Norse runes on a three legged stand) Ruffnutt opened up the pack on the table and withdrew several pouches which were placed at Gothi's feet.

Taking the first pouch Gothi turned it over and poured its sand-like contents in a circle that ran all the way around the outer edge of the shallow circular dish. The powder was dull yellow in colour but had a certain sparkle to it. Gothi repeated this process with several other different coloured powders, each time making smaller parallel circles as they were made closer the centre of the disc. By the end, it looked like an archery target with a clear spot in the centre big enough to accommodate the dagger that rested on the table. Gothi's eyes darted to the blade in its ornate scabbard and Ruffnutt, seeing this reached over and retrieved it before Stoick could even react.

"Be careful with that!" Stoick blustered in concern as Gothi placed the weapon in the centre of the brazier.

"Don't worry Chief!" Ruffnutt reassured, "She needs something of the person she seeks so it's either this or Hiccup's letter and I'm guessing you don't want that to go up in smoke!"

Stoic immediately placed his hand protectively over his chest where he felt the letter sitting in the folds of his armour. Ruffnutt understood the man's reaction but couldn't help inwardly smirk that such a small thing could be such a huge weakness for a man like Stoick the Vast. It was little things like that she had to keep from everyone or else Stoick would probably strangle her.

Gothi then held her hands over the brazier as a signal she was ready to begin. Ruffnutt moved to withdraw so Gothi could continue uninterrupted but was surprised as the elder shot her arms across and seized her hands, bringing them to hover over the centre of the brazier as well.

"Uh Gothi? What are you doing?" The twin asked slightly baffled and more so perturbed.

Gothi with sage narrowed eyes simply stared intently at the young blonde. Ruffnutt needed no runes to tell what the old seer was asking.

"You…..you….you want me to help perform the scrying?" Ruffnutt asked shocked.

Gothi nodded heavily. In the elders mind this was what Ruffnutt's training had been leading to. If she passed through this ritual unscathed then her destiny as her true replacement was affirmed. If Ruffnutt failed then she would only be a simple run of the mill healer and Gothi would have to start all over again before her time ran out and that was something the elder feared above all else.

"But….I've never done something like this before! You're more nuts than I am! And I've got** NUT **in my name!" the Thorston youth protested.

But still Gothi held her hands tightly in place, locked between her own aged bony fingers. Gothi's gaze became harder still and Ruffnutt found her voice stolen by the intensity and ancient strength that lay behind Gothi's now blazing grey eyes. Sensing this was truly important Ruffnutt nodded in acceptance and steeled her nerves. If she could train a wounded Scaldron while under attack by vicious Changewings, if she could face down an irate Tyhoomerang with Fishlegs on eel island, if she could track a Skrill to Outcast Island without being captured then she figured she could do this.

Gothi then stood one at one side of the brazier, opposite Ruffnutt. The elder released the girls hands and held hers a foot over the circular plate palms down to the dagger and the powders that surrounded it. Ruffnutt assumed the same stance except on her knees to keep her at eye level with the elder. Stoick looked on mystified as the two females began to quietly chant words that held no meaning to him but were nonetheless heavy with power.

The women's eyes were full of concentration, Gothi's narrowed from experience, Ruffnutt's wide and wary, still a bit freaked out when it came to the more mystical aspects of Gothi's role in the tribe. The girl was afraid at being so closely in tune with what was going on without knowing exactly why and it was unnerving she was somehow chanting incantations she had never heard before with a strange sense of familiarity.

The chanting became louder and faster until the air itself seemed to grow still and all light was sucked out of the room, leaving only the faint outlines of three Vikings huddled closely together. When it seemed all would be darkness a thin pillar of fire suddenly burst out of the centre of the brazier from where dagger sat.

Stoick recoiled slightly at the sudden appearance of the flame that had appeared without the need for flint or kindling. He was always perturbed by the mystic arts but right now he couldn't let it show it as he didn't want to distract the two seers from their otherworldly work.

The pillar of light began to widen until it covered the first circle of powder which gave the flames a white hue. Once engulfed, the powder evaporated and a huge billowing cloud of white smoke filled the brazier and white light began to play around the small cloud. Amazingly an image began to form out of the small swirling mists.

* * *

_**Before the chief, elder and apprentice **_

_**a pair of flawless white wings rose up and unfurled. **_

_**Their beauty was exquisite and a **_

_**sweetly melodic voice could be heard faintly singing in the distance.**_

* * *

Stoick looked to Gothi for an explanation but the elder directed her attention at Ruffnutt again. The young blonde, mesmerised by what she was seeing, feeling the unmistakable eldritch power flowing through her body gulped deeply as she realised Gothi was asking her interpret the visions.

Gothi already knew what it meant but this was Ruffnutt's test.

"The wings…." Ruffnutt began nervously "…are the signs of the Valkyries! Death will follow this quest like a shadow and not everyone who leaves will return!"

* * *

_**As if to mimic the morbid prediction, **_

_**blood began to seep from the wings and the ethereal singing was replaced by screams and groans of pain. **_

_**The smoke now took on a red hue as the flames burned through the circle of red powder in the brazier. **_

_**T**__**he wings quickly dissolved away to reveal a man roaring with rage surrounded by flames.**_

* * *

"The son of Berk will find conflict at the far edge of the world. Blood is the currency of the soul, blood will be spilt in his name, his blood will be spilt and souls will be made to bleed!"

* * *

_**The body of the red man in the flames morphed into a larger person as plume of purple smoke engulfed him. **_

_**This larger man sat on a throne and the sound of deep mocking laughter could be heard.**_

* * *

"The lord of Bones will test Berk…." Ruffnutt intoned more confidently "….His charnel house will be the battlefield and it will determine the fates of many on both sides of the world!"

* * *

_**The sound of waves overpowered the laughter and a blue haze washed away the 'Lord of bones'. **_

_**Ships bearing the Berk crest sailed on mists above the brazier only to be engulfed by winds of purple fire and lighting. **_

_**The ships began to break apart and screams of death could be heard **_

_**until streaks of green appeared from beneath and washed them away.**_

* * *

"Two weeks from now the fleet will come under attack from a powerful enemy, many lives will be lost unless…." Ruffnutt abruptly stopped speaking, her arms beginning to shake and falter.

* * *

_**The green waves on the ships suddenly erupted into high green flames **_

_**as a new image appeared from the circle of green powder. **_

* * *

The speed and the intensity of the scrying was increasing and Ruffnutt's breath became more rapid as she tried desperately to remember and process the increasing amount of otherworldly information that was bombarding her. She looked desperately at Gothi only to see her ancient eyes clouded over, focusing on her side of the brazier.

Ruffnutt wanted to stop; she wanted to break away and run from this bizarre vision and never again channel such eldritch forces. As sweat began to pour down her face, all Ruffnutt wanted to do was fly away on her dragon and be free of it, the power, the pressure, the responsibility.

However the mystical connection between master and pupil was practically tangible now and something seemed to reach out and steady the struggling twin. In the back of her mind Ruffnutt thought she could hear an elderly voice encouraging her, guiding her, comforting her.

_"Do not be afraid child. For I am with you. Hold on and you will be alright"_

A wave of reassurance flowed through her and Ruffnutt secretly thanked her mentor for her mystical support as she composed herself and focused on the image now wreathed in green flame.

* * *

_**Two huge eyes burned in mid-air and their baleful gaze seemed to decimate all things they looked upon. **_

_**The symbols of the various dragon classes began to appear but each was **_

_**summarily destroyed as green fire lanced out from the eyes and struck them.**_

* * *

"The truth will be found in the eyes of the beholder and a scourge will fall over the Dragons of Berk."

* * *

_**Behind the green hued eyes a large black shadow loomed up taking the form of a fearsome dragon. **_

_**All three observers knew it to be a Nightfury, as the black powder took up the flames.**_

_** The symbol of the Haddock house which was also a Nightfury (changed in honour of Hiccup's achievement) appeared. **_

_**Both black dragon images then sprung to life and fought until they both shattered each other.**_

* * *

"The black dragon shall shatter the house of Haddock. The past will war with the future and the present will not be as anyone wishes. The lost son will war with his father and neither shall be victorious!"

Stoick was ready to intervene at this point; dismayed to hear he could be at war with his son. He desperately wanted to clarify Ruffnutt's ominous statement but was forced back in his chair.

* * *

_**An eruption of a blazing golden light emanated from the outermost edge of the brazier as the final ring of powder ignited, casting the two female Vikings in an ethereal golden hue. **_

_**At first nothing seem to emerge from the clouds but on closer inspection long thin golden strands could be seen waving from side to side, like fields of wheat swaying in the harvest winds.**_

* * *

"The Viking of gold will hold the key to the door, behind which lies the lost son of Berk."

The golden light quickly dissipated, replaced by the ambient light of the fire and what daylight streamed through the windows as it had done before the ritual began. Gothi stepped back from the brazier and looked at Stoick approvingly at the successful completion of the scrying. Stoick cast his eyes about the room to see if he was indeed back the real world and reciprocated the elder's gesture.

"Well that was an eye-opener and no mistake!" Stoic quipped breathlessly.

Gothi chuckled at the Chief's dumbfounded astonishment. The mystic had that effect on most Vikings and it gave her no small amount of pleasure that she could still inspire such wonder in the normally ignorant bull headed Norsemen.

"I am most grateful for your art Gothi! Truly that was a sight to behold and you too girl! I must admit you really showed what you are made of Ruff…."

The chief halted in his praise as he turned to see Ruffnutt was still in her position, hands still held over the brazier, still muttering unintelligibly. Her eyes had now narrowed in concentration and exhilaration as she gazed at some middle distance that was everywhere and nowhere, oblivious to the large chief and hunched elder

"Ruffnutt?"

The blonde Viking did not reply or even acknowledge Stoick as she reached down one of her hands a scooped up a pile of sand from the floor and sprinkled it over the smouldering brazier. For a moment nothing happened.

Suddenly a small flicker of grey fire emanated from the sand giving off a thin pillar of grey smoke. However no visible image appeared that Stoick or Gothi could see yet Ruffnutt's eyelids flickered rapidly and her lips mouthed the words of a silent conversation as if she could see something or someone clear as day.

"Ruffnutt are you alright?" Stoick ventured as he made to move over and touch the girl to get her attention.

But the sudden firm pressure on his arm from Gothi's staff halted Stoick before he could touch the girl. Turning to the elder Stoick saw Gothi looking at her with a proud yet analytical gaze.

She's still having a vision? Stoick asked in disbelief.

Gothi nodded.

"What do we do then?"

Gothi shook her head knowingly

"Nothing?" Stoick guessed.

Gothi nodded with a smile.

Stoick knew better than to argue with the elder and so returned his gaze to watch the young woman before him in her trance. He had never seen so young an apprentice have such a powerful independent vision before. Clearly the girl had the makings of a great healer and mystic if she was being gifted by the gods like this. Gothi had indeed chosen well.

Both watched for a few minutes before Ruffnutt's stiff, locked body began to loosen up as her arms fell limb at her sides and her eyes returned to normal.

"Ugh! What happened?" The girl groaned, "Feels like I just went five rounds with a nest full of Fireworms!" she rasped, clutching her head and swaying. Fearing she was about to collapse Stoick stepped up and steadied her, guiding her up to sit on the bench at the table.

"You had a vision girl, a powerful one at that!" Stoick intoned.

"I did?!" Ruffnutt said unsure if it was a statement or question.

"What did you see girl?" Stoick asked keenly.

"I saw….I saw…I…..." Ruffnutt trailed off her brow furrowing in concentration and worry, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Shooing Stoick out of the way with her staff, Gothi stepped forward and placed her frail bony hands over the young girls, closed her eyes and began to hum. Ruffnutt followed the elder's example and quickly the look of confusion melted away from Ruffnutt's face.

After a few minutes both women opened their eyes and Ruffnutt seemed a lot calmer and clear headed than before, her tears of fear replaced by tears of relief. She looked Stoick straight in the face and with a maturity Stoick had begun to recognize and respect from the chaotic twin, Ruffnutt spoke.

"I saw a man!"

"Who? Was it Hiccup?" Stoick asked enthusiastically.

"No, and it wasn't chief Navan either" Tuffnutt spoke evenly.

"How do you know that?" Stoick demanded, his mood souring.

"Because Navan is from the west!" Tuffnutt declared "this man is from the east yet we will find him in the west. This man is a Nomad, this man is a…" Ruffnutt trailed of her voice becoming weak and fearful.

"A what?" Stoick encouraged.

"This man.…..is a harbinger of death!…." Ruffnutt rasped "…..He stands as one tall and powerful…..he has journeyed a great distance but left a trail of death in his wake….from a land of ruined castles and shattered islands…a path lined with iron and fire.….He has blood on his hands…..lots of blood!"

Ruffnutt stopped and stared at Gothi for reassurance. The elder nodded and smiled making the Thorston twin smile as well before looking back to Stoick.

"That's all I saw chief!"

"Do you think this man is a threat to us?" Stoic asked evenly stroking his beard.

"I don't know…..he's…..maybe….like a dragon?" the girl questioned herself.

"A dragon?" Stoick mimicked incredulously.

"Yeah!" Ruffnutt responded with more energy "A dragon is dangerous and will…..like…eat you in a second if you threaten it…but if you show you can be trusted…it will be your friend! ... Hah! ...I think I'll definitely make sure my brother threatens him then I can have his half or our stuffed yak!...Awesome! Ruffnutt for the win!"

'_And the regular Ruffnutt was back!'_ Stoick grimaced inwardly. _'Still, at least she was being useful this time!'_

"Alright Ruffnutt!" Stoick spoke up regaining his best chiefing voice, "I want you go home and pack for the journey and I want you Gothi to make sure she has all the supplies she needs. I may need Ruffnutt to perform this ritual again should occasion call!"

Now it was Gothi and Ruffnutt's turn to look dumbfounded. Both women snapped their heads toward the chief with looks of disbelief, each with their own reasons. Seeing their shock Stoick quickly continued addressing the elder.

"Gothi, I need you to stay here and help advise Spitelout, make sure he doesn't burn the place to the ground while I'm gone. Give Ruffnutt all she needs for the trip, that's an order!"

Gothi looked incredulously up the huge Viking and Stoick looked forcefully down at her in response. The elder's eyes glared in outrage at what Stoick was suggesting. This sort of ritual was not some cheap parlour trick to be trotted out on a whim. It was something that took years to master and only to be performed rarely in anyone's lifetime, even by the master healer herself. Their little staring match was interrupted by their panicked smaller companion.

"Ok even I don't need to translate Gothi's runes to tell that is a messed up idea chief! I can be a healer sure but I can't do anywhere near what Gothi can do when it comes to the mystical stuff! Not by myself! I mean I'm not even sure how I did what I did just now!"

"I don't want any arguments Ruffnutt!" Stoick snapped back, "I can't spare both of you this time! Though you may be inexperienced, you seem to have the gift and the best way to train is to get out into the world and use it!"

Gothi still looked incredulous as ever. She saw the hardened ruthless lines crossing under her chief's eyes. A look that plagued the eyes of many a desperate soul ready to do whatever it took to achieve their goals. She looked at Ruffnutt. Her face was riddled with uncertainty at the prospect of being sent on this mission in her role alone and the girl begged with her eyes that Gothi fight to come with her.

Returning her gaze to Stoick, the elder continued to stare the chief down while scratching her runes into the sand. Tapping her staff on the floor to indicate she was done writing all three looked to the floor.

Tuffnutt breathed heavily as she took in the import of the elder's scrawl and gulped before turning to the chief who now gave her his full intimidating attention.

"Gothi says we all must meditate more on the meanings of the visions and speak with you again. She…..she has every confidence that I will serve the tribe well on the quest and that I am ready to use my skills alone if needs be." Ruffnutt smiled as she repeated the elder's words of faith in her.

Stoick smiled in gratitude and turned to sit.

"But….." he was halted by Ruffnutt's wavering voice"…if I am not returned to Berk safely, if you abuse my gifts or force me to do something I do not want to, Gothi will ensure Berk will not be here when you get back!"

Stoick snapped his head toward the elder, outraged at her threat. As if he didn't have enough to deal with right now. However both knew Gothi had power that was to be feared as well as respected and could do things no-one else could. If she said she could do it, Stoick knew in his heart Gothi would do it.

Besides, It made sense to preserve Ruffnutt's life if she would continue to wield her mystic power for Berk's benefit in the future. Still Stoick knew he had _other _methods of persuading the girl to do it if he wanted it badly enough, especially if Gothi was no longer there to protect her.

"Very well elder it shall be as you say" Stoick sighed in defeat before regaining his chiefly stance, "Ruffnutt, Gothi you have your orders! I suggest you carry them out."

Gothi and Ruffnutt packed up their things, including the completely undamaged dagger and scabbard and made their way the door while Stoick angrily stamped away the sand containing Gothi's threatening runes. It always annoyed him that the old bat never took away her damned sand, leaving his house dirty.

"Oh and by the way!" He suddenly called out.

"Yeah yeah, I know! No telling anyone what we've spoken of, especially the heir or you'll have my tongue ripped out by Venomous Vorpents!" Ruffnutt drawled sarcastically, "You're going to have to trust the heir at some point chief!"

"I'll decide what I trust to the heir Ruffnutt!" Stoick growled, "And less of that sass or I'll make sure you travel with the Terrible Terrors in the Whalemeat's cargo hold!"

The chief simmered as the door opened and the two women filed out past Gobber who instead of leaving as he promised was waiting impatiently outside. The blacksmith bowed courteously to the elder as she passed but his face darkened slightly as he looked down at the expectant face of Ruffnutt.

The girl had replaced him and it hurt his pride. He would get over it eventually but not yet. The girl looked disappointed at the bitter blacksmith's disdainful look and so had no problem with slapping Hiccup's dagger as hard as she could into Gobber's working hand eliciting a wince of pain, such was its force.

'_Dam that kid has gotten strong!'_ Gobber thought as the female twin trotted faithfully after her mentor towards her hut at the top of the cliffs.

Taking a deep breathe Gobber stepped into the doorway.

"Stoick! I'm not staying" He called evenly, "I'm just letting you know the dragon riders are here and waiting for ya! Best not keep them waiting!"

Gobber wanted nothing more than to find out what his chief had talked to Gothi about. Stoick was his friend and Hiccup had been as a son to him so he hated being out of the loop.

But he had to wait and he had work to do. Sludge and Dredge were keen workers but they lacked the finesse to craft truly useful weapons without constant supervision from him. Before Stoick could answer or walk forward, Gobber was already on his way to the forge, Hiccup's dagger already secured firmly inside his jacket.

Stoick didn't come out right away.

He stood with his hands fixed behind his back staring into the blazing fire in his hearth, meditating.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter done and it looks like Ruffnutt is shaping up to be quite a cool little warlock. **

**I know we've been spending a lot of time with her but I feel she never gets the air time, respect and cool things to do she deserves so I've given her this particular set of skills which will come into play later on in the story. I'm sure no-one will guess who the man in her vision is until it's too late. Good luck with guessing! **

**The next chapter will feature the chief exploring his thoughts on the visions. I hope you like it. **

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	7. Meditations

**Hey guys!**

**Am back again with a new chapter. **

**Having spent last week dealing with a marriage in the family and this week getting over it I'm finally back on track with both my major stories. **

**I'm so grateful for all my friends and followers here giving all the support they have. It really does mean a lot. Do keep asking me things as they will help me flesh out my ideas as I go and hopefully make the story better.**

**Many thanks to travellerofadifferentpath for asking some interesting questions. Hopefully answers will appear soon for you!**

**Last time Gothi and Ruffnutt had bizarre visions of the future that may shed some light on what is coming.**

* * *

_**Scars: **_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Meditations**_

"Stoick! I'm not staying" Gobber called evenly, "I'm just letting you know the dragon riders are here and waiting for ya! Best not keep them waiting!"

Stoick the Vast stood with he hands fixed behind his back staring into blazing fire in his hearth, meditating. He had been given some answers but now had even more questions following the disturbing visions conjured by Gothi.

He wished with all his heart the elder had not performed her ritual. At least if something happened on this quest he could face it with a certain blissful ignorance. But now he had to deal with mystical prophecies and fated destines that threatened to work him like a cheap puppet on their capricious otherworldly strings.

In his mind he went over Ruffnutt's ominous words

"_**Death will follow this quest like a shadow and not everyone who leaves will return!" **_

That didn't bother the chief much. Going on any quest held a high chance of death and if it meant getting his son back Stoick had already decided that if some sacrifices had to made, he would be willing make them, within reason of course.

"_**The son of Berk will find conflict at the far edge of the world. Souls will be made to bleed!"**_

Again Stoick did not fear pain or death but this phrase made him realise something far deeper than just physical pain was going to be inflicted. And which 'son' did the prophecy pertain to? Him? Hiccup? Another? For were not all men of the tribe technically _Sons of Berk_? Stoick knew if war did come, on the far side of the world, underpowered and outnumbered, without the dragons by their side, the Berkians would be wiped out.

"_**The lord of Bones will test Berk….His charnel house will be the battlefield!"**_

Stoick knew this must mean Navan. The more insight Stoick got into this man, the more he hated him. This foreign chief obviously was not someone to be trifled with and wielded a disturbing amount of power. Stoick knew he would have to be very careful with how he dealt with the man who might wish Hiccup harm.

"_**Two weeks from now the fleet will come under attack from a powerful enemy, many lives will be lost unless…."**_

At least that was something Stoick could work with. Though most men would postpone the expedition in the face such a dire prediction, Stoick the Vast was not most men. He would face whatever danger that appeared with good old fashioned Viking grit as would everyone else who sailed under his banner. Moreover most of the prophecy suggested they would reach Tolemac anyway so Stoick calculated it wouldn't be too bad an attack to endure. Furthermore the majority of Berk's actual fleet was staying at home so that might the target instead. He would ensure it was put on high alert regardless.

"_**The truth will be found in the eyes of the beholder and a scourge will fall over the Dragons of Berk."**_

Here Stoick was stumped but felt it was the driving reason why Gothi advised keeping the dragons on Berk. It could be that a plague would strike the beasts down or perhaps a tribe hostile to dragons would attack Berk. But Stoic was confident that the new riders would be able to deal with any dragon related problems that might arise in his absence. Berk had gone to a lot of trouble to integrate dragons into their society and he would be damned if he lost them and the advantages they presented.

"_**The black dragon shall shatter the house of Haddock. The lost son will war with his father, neither will be victorious!"**_

Stoick felt his blood boil at this statement. It seemed his quest to reconnect and heal with his son was doomed from the start.

_Had he fallen so far? Did the gods really despise him so much that he would never be able to persuade his son that he still loved him? _

He had prayed, sacrificed and debased himself before Odin's alter for five long years only now to be told that he would be at war with his son! Would Hiccup actually want to see him dead and take steps to make it so? If Hiccup didn't know he was coming. If Stoick just showed up unannounced and uninvited into his son's new life. Could that be the catalyst to spark a war between father and son?

And again it was all because and _that Gods damned Nightfury!_ The black devil that was so inextricably linked with their lives now! He was only in its presence for less a day and even now 5 years later, Toothless seemed to be an impenetrable barrier between Hiccup and himself. He would have to be careful how he dealt with the beast when he next encountered it. He had the sinking feeling dragons had a tendency to hold very powerful grudges. He had to find a way around it to get to his son and he had the whole voyage to think of something. He was sure he would.

"_**The Viking of gold will hold the key to the door, behind which lies the lost son of Berk."**_

This phrase puzzled the great Viking chief for he knew of no golden Vikings or Vikings that were associated the colour of gold. Navan _was _expecting some form of re-imbursement from Berk, that much was clear. Perhaps he was trying to ransom Hiccup off? He thought he saw fields of wheat in the brazier's fire so maybe Hiccup lived on a farm, far from the village of Tolemac. It would fit Hiccup's solitary lifestyle and be a good place to house Toothless far from Vikings that were potentially unwelcoming to dragons. Just like the way he had hidden the Nightfury in the cove here on Berk. But that was just a theory. Stoick knew such visions were open to infinite interpretations, each one as valid as the next.

"_**This man…..a harbinger of death…..He stands as one tall and powerful… a trail of death in his wake….from a land of ruined castles and shattered islands…a path lined with iron and fire.….He has blood on his hands…..lots of blood!"**_

This final vision which came from Ruffnutt alone gave Stoick a new feeling of dread. A new player was going to be entering this game. A game that already had so many variables in play, it was nearly impossible to plan a strategy to survive let alone win. Whoever this man was, the terror in the Thorston girl's face as she described him was undeniable. Stoick prayed this new-comer would be alone and that he wouldn't have dragons by his side. He had already seen the devastation a madman with dragons at his beck and call could do and he did not wish to meet _him_ again or one like him as Ruffnutt seemed to be foretelling.

Again the urge to kill first and ask questions later surged through his mind. Yes, he _would_ kill. He _had_ already killed. He would cut a swathe across the archipelago if it meant he could get his son back. For that was how much Stoick the Vast loved Hiccup.

He knew he had been a terrible father. By Odin he knew that.

Thanks to Hiccup's letter everyone knew Stoick had disowned him and that made the chief's life very difficult seeing what Hiccup had done for the tribe. Most understood why Stoick disowned Hiccup after the incident in the arena but still, it didn't make him feel any better that there was more than enough blame to spread around once they all heard Hiccup's words in that damning letter.

But the past five years of dead-ends and fruitless searching had made Stoick so desperate to personally atone for his sins, to point where he was ready to pay nearly any price in return for his son's forgiveness.

Stoick often wondered what that price would be and again prayed to Odin it would not be too high.

The anger and pain Stoick was feeling became matched by a new feeling of pain. Stoick felt an unbearable heat burning up his legs slipping him out of his deep reverie. Blinking his eyes and snapping to his senses Stoick stepped back from the fire realising he had been standing so closely in front of it for so long his boots and tunic were on the verge of catching alight and his chainmail armour was scalding to the touch.

Straightening himself and his clothes up Stoick remembered the riders were waiting for him outside. Assuming his chiefly persona once more he turned on his heal and marched to the door to address the large gathering of young adults now assembled outside.

He had been given a lot to consider and matters had become even more complicated by a senile old woman's divining. Still he would not let his destiny be dictated by anyone. If the Gods saw fit to answer his prayers, then so be it. If not? Then to Hel with them! Stoic the Vast would live his life by his own rules if it meant being a family again. Besides he had so much to do.

He had a quest to prepare for, starting with the dragon riders.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter done !**

**The next chapter will feature Stoick addressing the riders and a very special individual.**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

**Do you guys have any requests for the next generation of riders' dragons? **

**There are two men and three women in the group so far and I have names for the riders themselves.**

**Right now I need the names, genders and breeds of their dragons. I could do it myself but I find it's so much more fun throwing the questions out and then playing with the answers that I get which makes this whole escapade so much more fun and worthwhile! I'm hoping some of you will be willing to throw your ideas at me. **

**Right now Stoick has Skullcrusher and Gobber has Grump so no Hotburples or Rumblehorns. ****Also, no Whispering or Screaming Deaths. There is a reason for that. All ideas for dragon species, genders and names are welcome.**

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	8. Recruits Pt1

**Hey guys!**

**Am back again with a new chapter. **

**I'm so grateful for all my friends and followers here giving all the support they have. It really does mean a lot. Do keep asking me things as they will help me flesh out my ideas as I go and hopefully make the story better.**

**Last time we saw Stoick's reaction to Gothi and Ruffnutt's visions and he is definitely a man on a mission.**

**Many thanks for everyone who contributed names, genders and breeds of dragons for the next generation of riders. They will be worked in a few chapters down the line so hopefully all those who threw stuff in will recognize their work.**

**Now it's time to introduce a very special young man with a very interesting backstory which includes flashback to the TV show!**

* * *

_**Scars: **_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Recruits Part 1**_

Stoick the Vast broke himself from his sentinel position by his fire and marched out to his front doorstep to face the most important group of young people Berk possessed.

The Dragon Riders, The Defenders of Berk.

Over their heads in the distance he could just make out Gobber shuffling swiftly away to the forge. He would make up for his cold behaviour to his friend later. Right now he had to speak to his dragon riders.

They stood in two separate groups.

On the right hand side stood the Veteran members of the Berk Dragon Academy. They were led of course, by Astrid Hofferson who was flanked by Snotlout Jorgenson and Fishlegs Ingerman. The group also included the Thorston twins but Ruffnutt was busy with Gothi and Tuffnutt had gone with Johan. They'd find out what was going on soon enough. They were all 20-21 years old and were considered pioneers in re-shaping the way Berk dealt with dragons. They had led the way in integrating Dragons into Berk and had seen the island through some of its biggest crisis, all thanks to their reptilian partners.

To the left stood a group of much younger Vikings around 15-16 years old, consisting of Paloma Gunnerack, Genna Ingerman, Helga Draven, Boyard Holst and Lars Bucketson. These young warriors were the new generation of Viking dragon riders that attended the academy under the supervision of the original riders and were charged with the Island's aerial defence while dealing with any dragon related problems.

Like many trades and professions on Berk, the dragon riders had found that taking on apprentices was an excellent way of passing on their skills. In the past 2 years, Astrid and her fellow riders had trained an excellent core group of young defenders that had proved their worth and were extremely competent at their duties.

Though many other older Vikings possessed dragons it was decided early on they would primarily be as family companions or for helping them with their trade of choice. It was the riders from the academy that were charged with the dragon based defence of Berk and if anyone wanted to officially take on such a role , no matter their age or experience, they would first have to go through classes taught at the academy before joining Berks official dragon reserve force. For not everyone could afford to be a dragon rider full time. Not even most of the dragon riders themselves.

It was learned very quickly that although dragons and humans could form relatively strong bonds, only those with the closest bonds of trust and love could function properly under the stresses of combat. A pair that was only loosely matched would break with either the rider panicking or the dragon fleeing, unable to cope, with someone trying to guide their actions in a fight, neither able to fully the trust the other with their lives.

As such the two groups that stood before Stoick the Vast were the elite dragon riders of Berk and with Stoick taking the Veterans with him due to their supposed kinship with Hiccup he had to ensure that the Defenders of Berk were assigned a competent leader while they were gone. The chief scanned both groups searching for the face of the one he was going to choose, only to find him absent from the assembly before him.

"Well? Where is he?" the Chief asked impatiently.

At first no-one said anything, unwilling to make themselves a target for their chief's ire.

"He said he would meet us here chief!" Paloma finally piped up, always willing to defend her betrothed, "He should be here soon."

"That's all well and good Paloma! But you can't be fighting you're intended's battles for him! He's got to learn himself and be where his chief needs him on time!" Stoick tried to be good natured to the petite young brunette but everyone knew his patience was wearing thin as all the riders began to shift uneasily on their feet.

**"And how do we know what time that is when your door is locked and no-one knows how long you will be speaking to Gothi for?**" a brazen male voice called out from behind both groups. As one, both groups snapped their heads around to the owner of the retort. They all knew who it was and time seemed to slow as the young dragon rider strolled confidently up the gap between the groups, exuding confidence and smirking at the impatient chief who seemed none too impressed with his cocky display.

The young man continued his walk up the centre as the riders took in his appearance. The rider wore several interlocking layers of lightweight leather armour that was brown, black and red, reinforced with slivers of Gronkle Iron. On his shoulders were thick shoulder pads. The right pad bore the man's family crest, a red spiked gauntlet. The left shoulder guard held a series of spikes that acted as a perch for Sharpshot, his personal Terrible Terror which sat proudly on his master's shoulder, chirping away.

No-one could see the rider's face for he was wearing the light masked visor he wore to prevent wind burn while traveling in extreme cold or at high speeds. It was a relatively simple design but the top of it was lined with discarded monstrous nightmare teeth to add extra ferocity to his appearance.

The impressively dressed youth stopped dead in front of Stoick then turned his head to Paloma, a smile visible on his face through the gaps in his mask.

"Hey babe, sorry to keep you waiting, I had to get Dredge to realign my shoulder guards. I can swing my sword with extra killing power now! Enemies of Berk beware! Oh yeah!" the young man exalted, extracting a wave of nervous giggles from his younger comrades and a series of embarrassed looks from his veteran teachers.

"That's quite enough showboating from you mister!" Paloma snapped back, barely concealing her blushes.

"Your future wife gives wise council sonny!" Stoick interrupted sternly, eager to put their flirtations to an end, "Now take off your helmet and look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Immediately the armoured youth snapped his body to attention and faced the chief eliciting a respectfully clipped holler of "Sir! Yes Sir!" and with that the rider removed his mask.

As the mask came up it revealed a fresh faced yet strong chiselled jaw line. The 16 year old stood close to six feet tall and his bright green eyes sparkled as they were set in a frame of wild jet black hair. It never ceased to amaze everyone that this indeed used to be the scrawny twerp who would sneak into the killing arena riding a sheep covered in crudely made dragon wings and a flame thrower strapped to its head.

For the impressive young man that stood before Chief Stoic the Vast was none other than Gustav Endre Larson.

* * *

**Well there's a short intro for ya folks! **

**I was asked about the lesser known characters on berk and what they have been doing the past 5 years so figured I'd start with Gustav. I always liked his character from the T.V. show and it makes sense he would be here. But how? Next chapter will flesh out his history and how he's become the man he is today.**

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	9. Recruits Pt2

**Hey guys!**

**Am back again with a new chapter. **

**I'm so grateful for all my friends and followers here giving all the support they have. It really does mean a lot. Do keep asking me things as they will help me flesh out my ideas as I go and hopefully make the story better.**

**I'm blown away by the great reaction Gustav has gotten thus far. thanks a lot! I really enjoyed bringing him into this so I've a lot to more to show you with him.**

**Last time we saw Stoick waiting for the arrival of a particular young dragon rider. Want to know how he got like this? Then keep on reading. This mainly is a flashback / backstory chapter but I had so much fun doing it, I had to put it in. It includes a flashbacks to the TV show! I hope you like it.**

**Is there anyone else you would like to see? PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Scars:**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Recruits part 2**_

From his elevated position on his doorstep, Stoick the Vast took in the sight of the young dragon rider that was standing proudly before him.

The chief thought back to that fateful night on a berserker controlled Outcast Island and the repercussions that revolved around Gustav Larson the following morning.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK BEGINS! (GENERAL P.O.V.)**_

_**(3 1/2 years ago, circa The Flight Stuff, Defenders of Berk, The arena, Berk, morning after the mission)**_

**Gustav stood nervously before the other riders and Stoick the Vast. He had defied their orders and flown into battle against the berserkers nearly getting him captured. Though everyone had gotten out okay - thanks to some timely rescuing from Astrid and coaching in 'experience' from Snotlout - Gustav still had to answer for his actions. The young Larson child had learned the true meaning of **_**courage under fire**_**, but that didn't help him as the glares from the members of the academy bore down on him.**

"**So….I guess….I'm not going to be allowed into the academy?" He asked sheepishly.**

**Surprisingly it was Stoick who spoke first.**

"**That's for the head of the academy to decide," The chief intoned evenly, "Though you are extremely young and I don't approve or your actions, you managed to find and train a Monstrous Nightmare that will fight by your side. Which is a lot more than I can say for Snotlout and Hookfang most of the time!"**

"**Hey!" Snotlout retorted incredulously, "For your information, Hookfang and I are….like one and the same now…Isn't that right boy?" **

**Hookfang responded by swatting Snotlout to the ground, still annoyed that his rider was planning to bury the pair of them alive because he stupidly thought he was dying. Hookfang still had over a century of life left in him and he wouldn't let some arrogant man-child dictate his time of passing regardless of how much he liked him.**

"**Having said that" Stoick continued trying to ignore Snotlout's dispute with his dragon, "I don't think either of you are ready to be members of the academy. If anything happened to you, your mother would have my head on a stick!"**

"**But didn't I prove that Fanghook and I can be riders? I can do better next time!" Gustav pleaded.**

"**There isn't going to be a next time kid!" Snotlout declared angrily, "You two are definitely not ready to be part of this academy let alone fly off on missions with us against the likes of Dagur or the Outcasts! You got lucky today! But tomorrow you could get us all killed! Huh! And you all thought this **_**child **_**could replace **_**me?**_**!"**

"**But…but…I did everything you…wanted….I….tried….I tried real hard!"**

**It seemed the boy was about to break down under Snotlout's belittling which struck a chord with Astrid seeing the arrogant Jorgensen turning on the boy who had been his biggest fan. Stepping forward she was determined not to let the young Larson be put down or bullied the same way she had seen Hiccup suffer at Snotlout's hands.**

"**Ok Gustav!" she said softly, exchanging glances with Stoick and the other riders, "how about we make you our first apprentice, junior….."**

"…**..auxiliary reserve….. " Fishlegs chimed in seeing where Astrid was going.**

"…**Back up!..." Ruffnutt chirped.**

"…**.Replacement rider!... Tuffnutt added not be left out.**

"…**..In training!..." Stoick intoned with a satisfied smirk.**

"…**Fourth class!" Snotlout concluded derisively.**

**For a second Gustav's eyes brightened in seeming wonder at this amazing opportunity while the riders felt suitably proud at managing to placate the enthusiastic boy for a while. A while being about 5 or 6 years at least! They'd get him to take Fanghook back to the wild and let him pick a dragon when he was older and fully understood the implications of having one.**

**However the light in the Gustav's eyes seemed to fade and then positively darken as he looked to the ground. The riders didn't notice the Larson child clench his fists as his brows furrowed deeper as he whispered.**

"**No!"**

"**What?" Astrid asked surprised by the boy's angry tone. **

"**You heard me. I said NO!" The young Larson yelled.**

"**Hey! Watch your mouth kid! Show some respect!" Snotlout growled, puffing out his chest and flexing his muscles threateningly.**

"**Respect?" Gustav scoffed, "What makes you think I need your respect? I've done everything you guys asked and you think you can palm me off with some…fake…made up….stupid….dragon dung title!?"**

"**Gustav it's not like that", Astrid urged sympathetically, "You're just too young! You and Fanghook aren't ready!"**

"**And **_**you**_** guys were ready when **_**you**_** started flying dragons?" Gustav countered angrily "From what I hear, you were all just itching to **_**kill **_**dragons and then Hiccup came along and now magically you all became experts in wanting to live with them as friends! You just want don't want anyone else to be as good as you! Is that it?"**

"**Hey!" Tuffnutt yelled as he strode up to Gustav, the taller teen reaching his fist out to the scrawny kid's face "Hiccup didn't show us everything and we wouldn't have gotten this far without the world's deadliest weapon!...….it's me!"**

"**Shut up Dofus! You're about as deadly as a one headed Zippleback!" Ruffnutt yelled as she grabbed her brother by the helmet and threw him back to the ground where he was standing, punching him.**

"**Am not!" Tuffnutt countered tripping her. **

"**Are too!" The girl retorted as she scrambled on the floor.**

"**AM NOT! The boy shouted as he punched his sister. **

"**ARE TOO! Ruffnutt yelled as she got locked into the vicious grappling that became a staple of the twins rough-housing.**

"**The point is, _Yes,_ we followed Hiccup's example," Astrid said, kneeling before Gustav to distract him from the twins antics, her voice firm yet sad, "But…._without him_…we had to find our own way and it's been…...really **_**difficult**_** for me…I mean!…for **_**all of us**_**! We don't want you making the same mistakes and getting yourself hurt!"**

**Gustav seemed to appreciate Astrid's tone, yet he retorted bitterly, "Well it's too late for that! I already got myself hurt. I went out into the forest and bonded with one of the most powerful dragons in the known world!" **

**At this Fanghook stopped his restless pacing around the arena and examined the insanely brave/foolish child that had named him with new fascination as his rider continued. "Fanghook is amazing! Sure he's a bit jumpy and I did freak out with Dagur. But we came out of it better and I….I can't lose him!**

**Hearing the boy's words Fanghook crept closer to him, sensing the bond between them getting stronger as he felt Gustav's emotional outpouring.**

"**Fanghook saved me and….I was so sacred I might lose him when were trapped in that net and….please don't make me send him away... He's…my friend. The other kid's….they don't like me.….That's why I wanted to be a rider so bad!...I figured if I didn't have any Viking friends I could get a dragon friend!"**

"**What are you trying to say Gustav?" Stoick asked, a measure of understanding now creeping into his tone as he regarded the child on the verge of tears.**

"**All I wanted….was…..to be one of you guys!" **

**A silence descended over the arena as the riders, startled by this harrowing echo of Hiccup's words, regarded the tearful boy before them. By now Fanghook, drawn by a powerful force he didn't fully understand yet, had pressed his body firmly up against his young rider's back, bringing his wings around him and crooning affectionately to ease the troubled boy's state.**

"**Gustav." Astrid spoke evenly, rising to her feet.**

"**Yeah?" He said weakly, fighting his sniffles**

"**You can join the Defenders of Berk."**

"**WHAT!?" Gustav and Snotlout asked loudly, Gustav in wonder, Snotlout in outrage who continued to yell.**

"**Are you kidding me?! He nearly got him and us killed! And now you're letting him join the riders all because of some sob story? Are you nuts!?"**

"**NO!" Astrid shouted in response as she stared down the Jorgensen who was now fully in her face, "I am the leader of this dragon academy and if I say Gustav is one of us, then HE IS ONE OF US!"**

**Snotlout took a step back to prepare for one of Astrid's trademark punches to his face. But it never happened. Astrid just stared at him, her voice brimming with compassion.**

"**Snotlout. Look at him!"**

**Snotlout turned to see Gustav still teary eyed and lost in the wings of a dragon that was trying to comfort him. The boy's hero was currently trying to get him thrown out due to petty jealousy, yet he was full of hope at the possibility of Astrid's decision. Above it all Snotlout could not deny the similarity between Hiccup's circumstances and Gustav's. _And he hated himself, Gustav and especially Hiccup for it._ **

"**If Hiccup could train a dragon and kill the Red Death when he was 16, think of what Gustav could do if he starts training at 11?" Astrid asked.**

**Gustav's eyes brightened at the potential the leader of the academy saw in him.**

"**Fine!" Snotlout grumbled sticking his chubby fingers in Gustav's face ignoring Fanghook's protective growls, "But this doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you kid! The nice Snotlout has just left the arena and you're gonna get the full no-holds-barred treatment from now on! No more Mister nice Jorgensen! Come on Hookfang! Let's go think with our muscles!"**

**And with that the Jorgensen thundered out of the arena, Monstrous Nightmare by his side. **

**On the way out Hookfang turned and stared at the younger dragon that mirrored him. The older nightmare narrowed his eyes at the prospect of a male rival and gave Fanghook a knowing look, gesturing to the young Viking currently in his embrace. Fanghook knew his elder was warning him that he was now responsible for the boy's life and he had better not trifle with it, lest he answer to Hookfang personally. And that was not a situation the inexperienced young nightmare ever wanted to be in.**

**With the fiery duo gone Astrid was about to explain how Gustav's training would work, only to feel the boy crash into her throwing his thin arms around her waist in a tight embrace.**

"**Thank-you Astrid!" the boy joyously chorused "Thank-you Thank-you Thank-you Thank-you Thank-you Thank-you Thank-you Thank-you!" **

**With much effort and embarrassment, Astrid finally managed to pry the grateful boy off of her. Kneeling back down to his eye level, Astrid fought hard against her own warmth to be as stern as she could be for the boys benefit.**

"**Don't thank me yet!" Astrid intoned.**

"**Yeah kid! You've asked for a world of hard work…."Tuffnutt cheered.**

"…**..and pain!" Ruffnutt joined in "and believe me mini-Snotlout, you're going to get it…like this!" she cried as she punched her brother in the side of the head.**

"**Ow!" Tuffnutt yelled as he rolled on the ground clutching his head again, "yeah just like that! Pain, so much pain right now!"**

"**You realise however that means you have to study?" Astrid said trying to reclaim the boy's attention.**

"**Got it!" Gustav chirped in excitement.**

"**Clean out the dragon stalls?" Fishlegs smirked with a spade in his hand. **

"**Check!" came the Larson's response.**

"**And no more unsupervised dragon flying until both of you are ready!" Stoick added to put his chiefly seal of approval on the whole scenario, not looking forward the conversation he was going to have with Mrs Larson later on and the reassurances he would have to give for the boy's safety.**

"**Sir! I understand Sir!" Gustav respectfully replied.**

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

* * *

And with that, the seventh dragon rider of Berk was born. Neither Astrid nor any of the other riders fully knew it then, but they eventually realised that by accepting Gustav for who he was they were continuing Hiccup's legacy. The lost son of Berk had broken a centuries long cycle of death and destruction and now they were going to break it even further by building something even better on top of it.

Starting with the idealistic youth in front of them.

* * *

**Well there you are folks! **

**That's how Gustav started out as a rider. But how did he get like he is now? The next chapter will flesh out his history and how he's become the man he is today and be the final part of the 'recruits' arc.**

**As usual Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	10. Recruits Pt3

**Hey guys!**

**Am back again with a new chapter and the final part of the 'recruits' arc.**

**I'm so grateful for all my friends and followers here giving all the support they have. It really does mean a lot. Do keep asking me things as they will help me flesh out my ideas as I go and hopefully make the story better.**

**Last time we saw we got to see the beginning of Gustav's journey into what he is now. But there is still more to tell so after a lot of folks asking me and guessing, I've crafted this update as a backstory chapter that mixes history with the current plot to see if it works or not.**

**I hope you like it as we get to know Gustav a little better whilst keeping things moving forward. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Scars:**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Recruits: Part 3**_

"Hey chief! You look like you seen a ghost! You Okay?"

Gustav's cheerful banter broke the chief from his reminiscing. He couldn't quite believe the state of the Larson boy before him and everything he represented.

* * *

_**Gustav had certainly changed a lot in the last five years. Puberty had hit the young man like a stampede of angry Gronkles! He had shot up in height and thanks to his training had bulked out in muscle to point where he was nearly as imposing as Snotlout and he was still only 16. **_

* * *

"Alright everyone! Now that our infamous _Master Larson_ has arrived I need you to listen up and listen good!" The chief stated firmly.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" Gustav led the young riders in acknowledgement, the chief noticing a familiar flash in the lad's energetic green eyes.

* * *

_**Though Vikings never admitted to getting scared, it always frightened them just how similar Gustav was to Hiccup. He was now the same age the lost son of berk was when he disappeared and held some eerily similar characteristics. **_

_**He was constantly tinkering to make his skills more efficient. Some days he would dash into Gobber's forge with crude plans for some outrageous item he had concocted. Though he didn't possess Hiccup's vast intellect or black-smithing prowess, he definitely possessed Hiccup's imagination and thirst for knowledge. **_

_**When he joined the riders he absorbed their knowledge like a sponge, always asking questions, remembering everything and then finding ways to test, expand or refine that knowledge in his own time. Though he became far stronger and more confident than Hiccup had ever been, there was one thing that made him more disturbingly like the 'lost son of Berk' than anything else. **_

_**He understood dragons.**_

_**Ever since bonding with his dragon, Fanghook, Gustav had developed a bond with the young Monstrous Nightmare closer than most of the original riders had with their dragons. Granted Stormfly and Astrid had the strongest bond but when the head of the dragon academy looked around she noticed Gustav possessed a relationship with Fanghook that rivalled that of Hiccup and Toothless. Truly they were brothers in all respects. Gustav always cared for Fanghook whenever the dragon needed it and the dragon in turn respected and loved his rider. **_

* * *

"I have consulted with the elder" Stoick began, his voice heavy with authority, "and it has been decided that with the exception of our Terrible Terror messengers, all of our dragons will remain on Berk while we undertake this quest for Hiccup by ourselves!"

There was a steely silence from the entire assembly before Astrid stepped forward, her voice edged with concern.

"But chief! If we don't take our dragons it could take weeks, months to reach Hiccup! We would be defenceless once we got to Tolemac. Plus who knows what we'll encounter on the way. Dagur and his marauders are still out there! We would be at a terrible disadvantage!"

Stoick smiled that Astrid's tactical analysis of the situation so closely mirrored his own. Her training had made her quite a formidable leader. He resumed his 'stoic' expression before responding.

"I've already gone over those same points with Gothi…But she assures me that bringing the dragons on this quest would be a very _dangerous,_ very _bad _thing to do! The elder and I believe, if the dragons went to Tolemac they would be highly at risk. You heard Navan's letter Astrid! _'Berks new friends are not welcome'_ and I fear they have no intention of living peacefully with dragons like we do. If we arrived on the backs of Dragons it could jeopardize finding Hiccup!"

"But Chief!" Astrid desperately protested.

"BESIDES ASTRID!" Stoick interrupted loudly to quell her troubled heart as well as to prevent her rebellious spirit infecting the other riders. "We are Vikings! We will show these 'Hardheads' that dragons or not, Berkians are still the fiercest tribe in the entire archipelago and they will give Hiccup back to us one way or another. I know it's not ideal but my word on this is final! Agreed?"

Astrid saw the fierce, indefatigable look on her Chief's face that decreed Stoic the Vast would not be moved. All she could do was step back and mutter in defeat "Yes sir!"

Seeing the shield-maiden suitably humbled, Stoick resumed his speech. "Now! For this quest, I am going to be taking the veteran riders to Tolemac with the exception of _you Gustav Larson_! You will remain here as acting leader of the Berk Dragon Academy and the Defenders of Berk.

A wave of silent reaction passed through the group at this announcement. Some looked happy, others fearful, others envious. But Gustav kept his cool and allowed himself to stand a little bit taller as the chief's words resounded in his ears.

"I believe Gustav and Fanghook are ready to take on this important task and will support each other in carrying it out" Stoick intoned, remembering that even starting out, the two beings had something special together.

* * *

_**Soon after joining the academy Gustav was being picked on by bullies his own age. Despite putting up a brave defence for months on end a day came when the scrawny kid was finally overpowered and brutally beaten by the jealous kids. They wanted their own dragons and were outraged that Gustav had not only been allowed one, but had been made an official rider while they had not. At the last moment Fanghook, somehow sensing his riders distress all the way from the arena, intervened before any fatal damage could be done. **_

_**Now a dragon protecting his rider was one thing. **_

_**But what made this scenario different was Fanghook, rather than taking Gustav to the healer or the academy, flew him off to a nest of fellow Monstrous Nightmares that had established themselves deep in the forests of Berk. **_

_**When the other riders found him a few days later, he was surrounded by about a dozen of the fire skinned reptiles, his wounds being healed and his every need being met. It astounded the now veteran riders how deeply Gustav had been accepted by the stoker –class dragons and it never ceased to amaze everyone just how well every beast took to the aspiring dragon master. **_

_**Though it took him a long time and a lot of practice Gustav had become an excellent flier. It was hypothesized that in terms of age and maturity Gustav and Fanghook were the same, thus allowing for them to quickly adapt to each other. The energetic young nightmare thrived on the attention and praise he received while the young Viking grew braver as they explored new horizons together. When it came to the search for Hiccup, only Gustav came anywhere close to covering the same amount of ground as Astrid. **_

* * *

Gustav straightened a little more at the import of the chief's words and the almighty responsibility they implied as Stoick went on, his voice heavy with authority and veiled intimidation.

"You will be responsible for protecting your people from any and all threats!" Stoick decreed solemnly, "dragon or otherwise! The riders will look to you to lead them in times of crisis and in times of peace! You will be expected to serve Berk to best of your ability as you have always done, except this time we will _not be here_ to help you should things go awry. Are you willing to take on this great and solemn duty?"

Gustav paused and looked to the riders that had taught him and then to the riders that he knew would follow him, his fiancé included. He saw in their eyes looks that reassured him, filled as they were with pride, hope and respect.

The Larson boy looked back to Stoick, breathed deeply before he spoke, his voice deep with humility, his face fixed and serious.

"I accept the task my chief has given me! I will perform this duty to the best of my ability or die trying. Fanghook and I will guard Berk hammer and claw sir. We guarantee it!"

Gustav spoke with certainty, his faith in his reptilian companion absolute.

* * *

_**Fanghook himself looked to Hookfang as an older brother and mentor and the two stoker-class dragons would spend many hours conversing over how best to live with the Vikings, the elder of two sharing valuable insights from his many years of captivity and eventual liberation. Fanghook took this advice from him and the other arena dragons to heart to strengthen his bond with his rider. Through trial (and lots of error) Fanghook learned quickly to; not flame up inside the Larson house, allow the smaller, weaker dragons to eat from the feeding stations first and that it was a really bad idea to drink 6 barrels of Meade at Snoggletogg, nearly burn the great hall down and be passed out for the entirety of dragon mating season!**_

* * *

"Then Go with Thor Gustav!" Stoick grandly announced, "May he watch over you with lightning bolts and may mighty Mjolnir guard you and your riders against any threat!"

"And may Odin guide you on your quest to find your son chief!" the Larson boy returned with equal gusto, "I hope you bring him back this time!"

Stoick grinned at the boy's cordial response.

* * *

_**Gustav was maturing beyond his years. He had long abandoned his Snotlout worship and openly questioned him more than once, with the two even coming to scrappy blows. But ultimately the two respected each other albeit grudgingly. The stocky Jorgensen, jealous of Gustav's rapid progress, still tried to give him life lessons in 'confidence' yet Gustav usually stopped before expressing Snotlout levels of arrogance. Over time Gustav had come learn more about Snotlout's past and the things he had done. The more Gustav learned ,the more he wanted to be his own person and nothing like his former idol.**_

* * *

Gustav and Stoick shared a look of mutual respect that transcended any displays of bravado or false confidence. Though it was a big demand to have a mere 16 year old oversee the defence of Berk's dragons for what could be months on end, Stoick was confident Gustav was the right choice. Gustav was congratulated quietly by the other riders with knowing looks and fist bumps as they awaited the final orders from their chief, proud of what the young boy had become.

* * *

_**That was thanks to Astrid's hand in his training who taught him not only how to fight, but to be gracious in defeat and victory as any proper leader should. Even the twins had a hand in moulding the young Larson lad as their unorthodox outlook helped Gustav to think of unconventional solutions to problems in ways only Hiccup might have conceived. It was aptly demonstrated when he got rid of a swarm of Smothering Smokebreaths that had been planted by Dagur the Deranged, turning them against the berserker chieftain. This mind-set made him an excellent pupil of Fishlegs who took great pride in the sharing the more academic aspects of dragon training with someone who was actually keen to listen to what he had to say.**_

* * *

"Right! Now that that's taken care of!" Stoick barked seriously, "Astrid you and your riders will see to it your dragons are looked after while we are gone. I don't want them taking matters into their own claws while we're are away and potentially starting an incident. Make sure they know what's at stake. I will go and find Spitelout and tell him what's happening. I want everybody in the great hall tonight for our final tribal meeting and a farewell feast. Young riders! Get to the arena with the veterans and start preparing your dragons to take over their duties. I want you all prepared before nightfall. And Gustav?"

"Yeah?"

"No stopping to admire the _scenery!_" Stoick gestured with his eyes to the attractive form of Paloma and then the distant crowd of sniggering girls that usually began to congregate when Gustav stayed in one place for any long period of time causing the young dragon rider to cringe and turn red in embarrassment.

"Oh! Sure thing chief!" he replied trying to sound serious, failing miserably.

"Then off you go! All of you!" the chief ordered firmly.

* * *

_**With all of the riders adding to his unique set of skills, it wasn't long before Gustav became the unwilling target of a new set of hunters….. Fan-girls!...For some reason Gustav's rise to prominence in the dragon academy had not gone unnoticed by the parents of Berk and their daughters. After Gustav hit his growth spurt and had tallied up some impressive victories, especially after his part in the final battle against the Screaming Death, the Larson's were approached by several offers of marriage. **_

_**Though it was a difficult road, Gustav finally set his sights on Paloma Gunnerack who he used to tease when he was but a small child himself. The fiery young girl didn't forget the bratty child Gustav had been and made him work hard to earn her affections which he did and then some. After a few years of courtship which was helped when Paloma joined the academy herself, she began to genuinely reciprocate Gustav's feelings and eventually her parents accepted his family's proposal of marriage. It was decided by both of their families not to tell the young lovers that their betrothal had already been arranged shortly after they had been born anyway. They didn't see the sense in spoiling the magic.**_

* * *

"Sir! Yes sir!" the entire group dispersed, save for Gustav who gave one last look of appreciation to the chief who was demonstrating an overwhelming amount of faith in him at such a young age. The chief returned the look and nodded, smiling that the boy only broke his gaze when he was pulled away by his young love toward the arena.

"That's going to be one powerful couple when they come into their own." Stoick muttered to himself.

_'Much like him and Valka when she was alive'_ he thought.

_'Much like Hiccup and Astrid might be when they found each other aga_in' he hoped.

If this quest did reunite them and Hiccup still felt something for the girl he now considered his unofficial daughter-in-law, Stoick hoped it wouldn't be _unofficial_ for much longer. He smiled as he saw Gustav, Paloma and their companions breeze past the fan-girls without so much as a glance in their direction, so focused was he on his mission, his future wife and his new role on Berk.

* * *

_**In the end Gustav was silently looked upon as the best of all of them by the first generation of riders. He was the culmination of their work, changing the next generation of Berkians into a tribe that not only lived in peace with dragons, but thrived with them as well. **_

* * *

With that hopeful feeling Stoick went into his house and began packing his things. An hour later he was in the great hall at his regular table surrounded by his second-in-command, his sea-captains, counsellors, advisors, elders and specialists, all discussing the upcoming quest and the running of the island in his absence. Stoick would make sure they had a well-run Berk to return home to regardless of what they found on the far side of the world. Evening time was quickly approaching and soon the rest of the tribe arrived for the evening feast.

The riders returned even later from the arena brimming with confidence and all seemed right with the world. But the night was still young and there was still much that could happen.

Of that Stoick was certain.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter done and it looks like Berk's dragons are going to be in safe hands with Gustav now leading the dragon riders. I always figured he would have developed this way anyway but with a more tolerant Berk to grow up in, trying even harder to follow Hiccup's example, the end result in someone as impressionable as Gustav would be this.**

**Once the Berkians leave on their quest I'm not planning to return the viewpoint to Berk for a very, very long time but if you really want, I could do a couple of 'MEANWHILE BACK ON BERK!' episodes featuring the next generation of riders. But that might complicate things. Let me know what you think in the PM's and we will see what happens.**

**The next 2 chapters will deal with the dragon riders and their dragons in the arena before joining the tribe at the great hall and we get to meet the arena dragons of the new generation. **

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	11. Babysitters Pt1

**Hey guys!**

**Am back again with a new chapter. **

**I'm so grateful for all my friends and followers here giving all the support they have. It really does mean a lot. Do keep asking me things as they will help me flesh out my ideas as I go and hopefully make the story better.**

**Many thanks to all the folks who sent me messages PMs and reviews regarding what types of dragons the new generations of riders should have. There were so many different ideas, I've tried my best to use at least one or two elements from each suggestion. So hopefully you will all recognize your contribution. You guys rock and these chapters are especially for you guys!**

**Last time Stoick ordered the dragon riders to leave their dragons on berk for this quest. This does mean that a part of the story will happen without our favourite dragon characters. However fear not my friends. This isn't called how to train your dragon fanfiction for nothing! There will be dragon action when the Berkians reach the island of Tolemac. And it will be some amazing dragon action! **

**Starting with this chapter as we see how the riders react to leaving their dragons behind and introducing the new generation of riders. There will be some back-story on the new riders just to flesh them out!**

**Once again thank-you for all the support and your feedback regarding the dragons of the new riders.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Scars:**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Babysitters Part 1**_

"This bites!" Snotlout moaned as he trudged into the arena, followed by Astrid, Gustav, Fishlegs, Tuffnutt (who had no problem in abandoning Trader Johan) and the younger riders. The arena was already a hive of activity as Vikings bustled about, leaving the day's ration of fish for the beasts and taking large baskets away with them in return. Around the viewing area Bucket and Mulch checked off various items and called out to their compatriots as to what should be taken and what should be left.

The riders spread out to retrieve their gear that lined the walls as Snotlout continued to gripe, kicking up dust from the arena floor with his heavy scuffing footsteps." I don't see why we can't just fly our dragons to this place, Grab Hiccup off the ground and fly right back here, quick and easy! No hassle no fuss!"

"Only problem with that _genius_ is that it might start a war!" Astrid replied.

"Are you crazy? Who would want to start a war over _Hiccup_?" Snotlout retorted incredulously, "From the sounds of things, this _Navan_ guy can't wait to get rid of the scrawny twerp! He'd probably throw a party for us taking Hiccup off his hands!"

"A party?! Really?!" Tuffnutt piped up in excitement, "Do you think we'd get invited? Oh! I could make some of my famous yak butter parfait and Astrid could play the bagpipes while Fishlegs dances!"

"I can't play the bagpipes!" Astrid grimaced.

"Yeah and dancing?...Isn't really my thing Tuffnutt" Fishlegs replied nervously.

"Wait! you don't?" Tuffnutt asked looking surprisingly thoughtful at both riders before being struck by a new inspiration, "Ok then! Fishlegs you play the bagpipes and Astrid you dance! Everybody's happy! Tuffnutt for the win!"

"Are you sure the chief wants _these guys_ to go with him to find Hiccup?" Gustav spoke suggestively as he walked close beside Astrid, "You know, you could use your position to leave the veterans at home and bring the new riders instead!"

Astrid chuckled at the young lad's suggestion, "as tempting as that sounds…and it _is_ tempting….. I'd rather have them where I can keep an eye on them. Can you imagine what Berk would be like if I wasn't here to keep them in line?"

"Oh I imagine it all the time!...…in my worst nightmares!" Gustav retorted, giving a cheeky smirk to the blonde who laughed even harder.

"You know I _can_ hear what you're saying Gustav!" Snotlout shouted from his place by Hookfang's pen, "So if you don't want a black eye as a going away present, I suggest you shut up!" the Jorgensen rider threatened stomping up to them cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on Snotface!" Gustav retorted taking his own strides to counter his threatening teammate.

Things almost came to blows, however Astrid and Paloma stepped between the two alpha male riders ensuring nothing actually happened.

"Gustav that's enough! You're the leader now so you have to act better than that!" Paloma urged.

"_Temporary leader_! Don't forget that!" Snotlout shouted over Astrid's shoulder.

"And you pipe down as well Snotlout!" Astrid ordered firmly, "You're lucky the chief is bringing you! Especially after that prank you and the twins pulled at Snoggletogg!"

"Hey!" Snotlout eased, "We _all_ thought that big brown squid looked a lot like Hiccup, it was scrawny enough!"

"And it _was_ pretty convincing once we dressed it up in some of Hiccup's old clothes!" Tuffnutt chimed in cheerfully.

"Yeah! It's not our fault the chief doesn't have a sense of humour!" Snotlout said nonchalantly.

"Well you should have known better!" the shield-maiden urged bitterly. She hadn't been impressed with that stunt either for her own reasons.

"Indeed Snotlout. Stoick has proved to be very _volatile_ where Hiccup is concerned" Fishlegs interjected fastidiously remembering the 'Phoenician incident', "and making fun of that really didn't help matters, especially at Snoggletogg which is all about family."

"Yeah, it was the quietest Viking celebration feast I've ever seen," Gustav added, "The great hall felt colder than the snow storm outside! And the worst part was no-one could escape the awkwardness because the dragons had left!"

"I still haven't figured _why _they do that. It's really sad not having Meatlug around for the holidays!" Fishlegs complained, the frustration clear in his voice.

"And _that's why_ we won't do it ever again" Astrid lectured "_and that's why _we don't complain about the chief's orders to leave our dragons here! Now everyone get out your dragons and let's get things organized!"

As one all the riders went to the many pens that were cut into the arena walls and opened their heavy gates. They had spent their time earlier on gathering their dragons in the arena before going to see Stoick in the hope that they would be flying to Tolemac. Now would be the difficult task to explain to the veteran's dragons that their riders could be gone for months and they would have to be looked after by someone else.

As the doors opened, the space in the arena quickly diminished as it was now host to 10 large dragons lined up along one side of the circular building, stretching their wings and standing proudly beside their partners. Astrid never ceased being impressed by their combined majesty and strength when they all stood together in a group. The shield-maiden quickly singled out her own dragon and skipped playfully toward her, trying her hide increasing unease.

"Hey girl!" Astrid crooned to Stormfly as her blue Nadder nuzzled her affectionately.

Astrid was genuinely upset about leaving her partner behind. The dragon had saved her life on more than one occasion and she felt she was leaving part of her soul in the care of another. straight away Stormfly sensed the shield-maiden's distress and sniffed franticly all around the girl as if the reason for her sadness was physically attached to her in some way and she would rip it off with her talons or teeth.

"I have to go away for a while girl, it could be a long time and I can't take you with me" Astrid said sadly, holding tightly to the Nadder's head.

Stormfly eyes widened, their yellow orbs filled with what could only be a questioning fear as if asking **_'Why?'_**

Seeing the dragon's unease, Astrid spoke as soothingly as she could " Where I'm going...it's really far away and it's going to be dangerous girl!"

Stormfly squawked defiantly and shifted on her weight, the spikes on her long tail clicking and extending in aggression.

"I know you can protect me Stormfly, but not this time girl, I'm sorry!" Astrid reassured, aggressively stroking the Nadder's chin, desperately hoping to calm the dragon down.

Stormfly pressed firmly into Astrid, trying to create as much body contact as possible, nearly pushing the rider back a step.

"Listen Stormfly _the chief_ said so! He doesn't want you guys getting hurt!" the shield-maiden explained.

The Nadder gave a dismissive scoff at the mention of Stoick with a harsh squawk and moved to wrap her tail around Astrid to continue her draconic protest.

"No Stormfly, I mean it! You are staying here!" Astrid urged angrily, slapping the dragons tail away with her hand.

Stormfly hopped back a step, cocked her head and cooed, obviously hurt by her rider's aggressive gesture.

"I'll explain!" Astrid intoned. Desperate to stop the Deadly Nadder from getting more upset, Astrid quickly stepped back and raised her arms to get everyone's attention.

"Okay dragons! Listen up!"

At once all the reptiles stilled from their owners greetings and gave her their full attention. The shield-maiden had become recognized as the 'queen' of their little nest when the dragons realised all the other riders followed her orders and so they did the same. Astrid always spoke with respect to the dragons and so they in turn respected her. The only one who didn't completely stay still was Stormfly herself who seemed to get more anxious as the moments passed by.

"I have announcement dragons! Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf &amp; Belch, Meatlug!"

At once the dragons she named stood straighter and prouder at being singled out.

"Myself and your riders have to go on a long voyage and we will be gone a long time. We cannot take you with us and so you must stay here!"

Immediately the veteran dragons began to growl and whine in distress at the impact of her words and it took a good few minutes for their riders to calm them down. The new rider's dragons didn't react as much as they drew comfort in the knowledge they would not be parted from their riders.

"Okay okay! Calm down everyone! I need you all to understand that we are not leaving forever and we _will _come back!" Astrid pleaded, "The Island we are going to doesn't like dragons and we don't want you to get hurt!"

Still the dragons shifted restlessly and Astrid could hear through the cacophony of grunts and growls, Stormfly's squawks and the look on her face repeating the same question_, 'Why?!_'

"**We are going to find Hiccup and Toothless!"** The shield maiden loudly declared, **"You remember Hiccup? The one who set you free!? The one who killed the Red Death!?"**

As soon as the name of 'lost son of Berk' and his Nightfury was mentioned, the dragons immediately stilled again. They did indeed remember the one who liberated them from their years of bondage. His face and his scent had been etched into their minds in gratitude and they had shared stories of the young dragon boy with any member of their dragon kin that was willing to listen. After five years, in reptilian circles all across the archipelago there was hardly any dragon alive that did not know of the human hatchling and the Nightfury that killed the Red Death!

"Hiccup and Toothless are out there!" Astrid pressed on, "only the humans are allowed to go! The place is very far away and they might want to kill dragons so we are going by ourselves so they don't hurt you! _You_ are all to stay here! Do not follow us or you could get us and yourselves into trouble. Do you understand?!"

The veteran dragons all shared looks and growls between each other and gazed fondly at their riders. Hookfang snorted out some steam over Snotlout while Meatlug gave Fishlegs a quick lick to his face. Barf and Belch brought their heads to either side of Tuffnutt and Stormfly continued to stare wide eyed at Astrid, her dragon senses noticing the conflicted aura of emotions that invisibly swirled around the leader of the Dragon Academy.

Eventually the veteran dragons resumed their proud stances and as one nodded in unison accepting this hard but hopeful news.

"Thank you!" Astrid gratefully smiled, appreciating their gesture, relieved they were taking things as easily as they were, before resuming the commanding, authoritative air that befitted her station. "Ok everyone! Now, while we veteran riders are gone, Gustav will be in charge! You will all follow him and do what he says. Both the chief and I trust him and so should all of you!"

"Thanks Astrid!" Gustav replied respectfully as Fanghook nudged him in congratulations.

"So here's how it's gonna go!" Astrid declared to everyone. "Some of you will have to pair up and look after your own dragons as well as ours. The other Vikings in the village either don't have the time and our dragons don't know them very well. I have a list here of who is going to do what. Those who don't get paired up with a second dragon will have to take extra patrols to cover the riders who have another dragon to look after!"

The young riders shared looks of hope and moans of depression as they saw both the benefits of not having to deal with jealous dragons but then having to take the more boring patrol shifts to ensure the islands defence. Astrid's plans usually involved 'honey and hatchet' tactics like that.

"OK! Once I tell who you've got, pair off and go the other side of the arena!" Astrid yelled looking down the list she had hastily scribbled on the way to the academy, "Gustav! Seeing you've already dealt with him, I am pairing you and Fanghook with Hookfang!"

Gustav fist bumped himself in the chest. He had already proven to be very adept with dealing with the stoker-class dragons and he relished the opportunity to show himself a better nightmare trainer than Snotlout. The acting leader marched proudly over to Hookfang and looked the dragon in the eye as it lowered its large spiked head to draw level with him. "We are gonna so much fun Hookfang! Are you gonna be ready to fire it up!?"

At this the older nightmare reared up and ignited its skin, roaring happily. This display did nothing but infuriate Snotlout who faced off to Gustav knowing neither Astrid nor Paloma could stop him.

"Hey! This doesn't mean you own him now kid!" Snotlout hissed, "It's only temporary _just like your leadership!_ When I get back, I expect Hookfang to be returned! All scales intact!"

"Don't worry about it Snotlout!" Gustav crooned "Fanghook, Hookfang and I? We're gonna be just fine _without you_!"

And with that, the smirking young man turned on his heel and marched to the other side of the arena, flanked on either side by his Monstrous Nightmare bodyguards.

"Paloma!" Astrid continued, "You and Nightspin won't be paired with anyone seeing he's big enough to handle by himself. Plus I think you're going to have your hands full keeping an eye on the _'firestarter'_ over there!" Astrid gestured to Gustav who was casually leaning against Fanghook grinning at a fuming Snotlout.

Paloma nodded knowingly in approval and led her jet black Timberjack across the arena to stand beside her betrothed and his Nightmare entourage. She would be having words and possibly more with him later about getting too over-confident in his new position. Her black scaled dragon coiled itself up and folded its wings over her like a vast open tent.

* * *

_**Paloma loved Nightspin. She found The Timberjack in Berk's forest one night, roaring in anger, trying and failing to chop down trees. Desperate to make up time for not being allowed to train from a young age like Gustav, Paloma spent hours trying to tame Nightspin until she realised the dragon's razor tipped wings had become blunted. So instead of stroking its chin, she calmed the distraught Timberjack by rubbing his wingtips with a whetstone to return their keenness, the male Timberjack bonding with her soon after. Although it took a while longer for him to accept Gustav who he saw as a rival for Paloma's affections, the young dragon master soon won the dragon's trust and the two came to an 'understanding' over how to share their feisty Viking female.**_

* * *

"Boyard!" The lanky brown haired teen snapped to attention at his name being called. He was a very by-the-book kind of guy and never questioned an order.

* * *

_**He'd been known as 'Boyard the unlucky' since his parent's death during a viscous thunderstorm at sea which he narrowly escaped. he had been drifting for days, clinging to the remnants of their ship, wailing to the skies in despair, begging for death to take him, before being found by the dragons riders' sea patrol. Since that day the grieving child was strangely chased by lightning which had the unnatural pattern of striking whatever building he dared to take shelter in. At first it was thought the orphan boy was cursed by Thor for not dying when he should have and was going to be cast out of tribe. But during the 'casting-out' ritual, the reason for disconsolate boy's constant attraction to lighting was finally uncovered**_.

* * *

That reason was the lurid purple Skrill that sat hunched closely beside him now.

"We all know how possessive Adele is of you so I think everyone will be safer if you two just stick together." Astrid remarked sarcastically.

* * *

_**At the time it was suspected the Skrill had unintentionally been responsible for the storm that killed Boyard's parents in the first place and its maternal instincts made it want to make amends by caring for the abandoned, despairing hatchling. Eventually Boyard accepted the Skrill into his house and named her Adele, meaning "Noble" in Norse, due to the way she carried herself and her attempt to atone for her actions. As well as being fiercely protective of Boyard she was also insanely competitive with her razor sharp eyes constantly shifting and analysing her fellow dragon kin. Despite the mournful circumstances of Adele's arrival on Berk, Boyard took to Dragon Training easily as the structure it provided helped him deal with the grief of losing his parents while Adele gave a golden opportunity to the riders to study a Skrill up close for a second time. **_

* * *

"As you say commander!" the boy clipped.

"Ugh! For the billionth time Boyard! It's just Astrid!" the dragon leader groaned.

"Sorry mam!...I mean Astrid!"

"Just get over there!"

Boyard and Adele took up their place beside Paloma and Nightspin, the Skrill letting little flickers and spams of electricity spit from her body as she wrapped her tail protectively around her rider.

"Genna!" Astrid barked.

Immediately Genna walked forward making a beeline for Fishlegs. Everyone knew this paring was coming. For not only was Genna, Fishlegs Ingerman's younger sister, the teal Gronkle that fluttered by her side was Meatlug's daughter. Whether by fate or by design, the entire Ingerman clan only flew Gronkles and although Meatlug bossed the other boulder-class dragons around like a mother hen, it was only Genna that she showed as much affection to as her husky master.

* * *

_**That affection went to the extent that a month after Snoggletogg when the dragons returned from doing Thor knows what, Meatlug presented Genna with a young Gronkle that took to the girl immediately. The dragon had incredibly pronounced bone-like plating on its face, back and tail so she was named Rond (Norse for armour). Though the dragon was young and on the small side, she was still impressive as Genna took great care not to spoil her as badly as her older brother spoiled Meatlug. This made Rond faster and more manoeuvrable than typical Gronkles. Rond herself was highly caring for Genna and always had a look of optimism on her wide face. By the time the two entered Dragon training, they already possessed an unbreakable bond complemented by Fishlegs' private training.**_

* * *

Genna didn't even have to say anything to Meatlug and just gestured with her head for the large female to follow which the bulbous Gronkle did, her tongue hanging lazily out of the side of her jaws.

"Now remember Genna!" Fishlegs fussed as he followed after his dragon, "she likes quartz on Tuesdays and every morning she needs to be brushed down her flanks and if you don't give her to Dredge on time for her shift making Gronkle Iron then he's going to get really cranky…."

"…..Fishlegs I know, I know!" the embarrassed girl snapped, "we live in the same house and I see what you do with Meatlug every day! Trust me, she'll be looking after me more than I'll be looking after her!"

"Ok!", the startled Ingerman replied, "I just worry for her is all, Oh! come here girl!"

Everyone cringed as Fishlegs gave his dragon a huge hug which lasted for way too long and was only broken by Astrid aggressively clearing her throat.

"So embarrassing!" Genna muttered as Fishlegs retreated back to his place and she guided the two lumbering Gronkles to the other side of the arena.

After recovering from an epic face-palm at the sickly display she had just witnessed Astrid pulled herself together and read out the next name on her list.

"Helga Draven!" At first there was no answer so Astrid called again only louder and more forcefully **"HELGA DRAVEN!"**

Still getting no answer Astrid looked up to the last place she saw the girl and her dragon only to see an empty space.

"I'm not looking after anyone else's dragon!" a shrill female voice rang out from nowhere.

"Ugh! Helga we've been over this!" Astrid declared darting her eyes over the entire arena, "You have to be prepared to deal with other dragons that aren't your own!

"Don't care!" the stubborn disembodied voice retorted, "I am not sharing my precious Skyiule time with any other dragon!"

"If you're going to argue with me, can you at least show yourself?!" Astrid simmered trying hard not to throw her axe.

"Fine Skyiule! Appear!" and at that, the air began to shimmer and distort beside Genna and her Gronkles. In seconds the flat grey stonework gave way to the bright red three dimensional scales and large lithe body of the master of camouflage that was a Changewing dragon. And standing proudly in her saddle arms folded over her impressive chest, her head upturned in defiance was Helga Draven, daughter of Haggar Draven the famous Berkian 'master of blades'.

* * *

_**The girl herself was strongly built thanks to her father's training and had a very attractive face with bright blue eyes framed in jet black hair. She was a rare sight amongst the usually blonde, brunette and red-headed Vikings that frequented Berk, as the large Draven family had been well known travellers and explorers for generations, bringing back husbands and wives from far off lands that served to diversify the Berkian gene pool. Even past generations of the Larson and Jorgenson clans included members of the Draven family. **_

_**Helga strangely had no interest in becoming a dragon rider. The older girl had no problems with the beasts but despite constant invitations she always refused to get one, citing she already had everything she needed in life. Funnily enough it was that stubbornness that made her the perfect match for her dragon Skyiule, (meaning hidden). **_

_**She caught the Changewing trying to steal a sheep from her family's farm and showed no hesitation in fighting it bare-handed. Despite having a few close calls and even ignoring some mild acid burns Helga's defiant, stubborn nature led her to into a staring match with the reptile that lasted for over 2 hours. Amazed at the girl's fortitude the Changewing kept coming back and eventually bonded with the girl. Helga was always highly opinionated at her own self-worth and to make matters worse, all of her claims were true. If she said she could swim for miles in the ocean then she swam for miles in the ocean and if she said she would be the first Berkian to train a Changewing she would. And she was. **_

_**But since she was forced to become a member of the academy, so that Skyiule could be properly trained and the fact she was currently 23 making her the oldest official rider, this made her tough to deal with and even now she kept her teammates at arms-length. She usually operated alone and in the shadows away from the group acting as a scout or saboteur. But despite her stand-offish attitude, Helga like her father was fiercely loyal and when occasion called for it, she fought blade, tooth and nail to protect her tribe. **_

* * *

"Look Helga, I know you don't want to do it but someone has to take care of Barf and Belch and there's no-one else left!" Astrid argued.

**_"Actually…."_**

Astrid turned, surprised to see Tuffnutt stepping forward, a very serious look on his face.

"…..there is someone else who could look after him!"

* * *

**There you are guys**

**Another chapter done!**

**I put the chapter break here to try and keep to my 3,000 word limit.**

**Next chapter will be more of the same, meeting the rest of the new riders. I hope you like the characters we have here. Any suggestions that didn't or haven't made it in I will try and integrate later on in the story.**

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	12. Babysitters Pt2

**Hey guys!**

**Am back again with a new chapter. **

**I'm so grateful for all my friends and followers here giving all the support they have. It really does mean a lot. Do keep asking me things as they will help me flesh out my ideas as I go and hopefully make the story better. check out my notes at the end for a very special announcement!**

**Not much to say about this chapter as it is a continuation of the previous scene and very special requested OC from a good 'travelling' friend (you know who you are!) makes an appearance.**

**Once again thank-you for all the support and your feedback regarding the dragons of the new riders.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Scars**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Babysitters Part 2**_

"Look Helga, I know you don't want to do it but someone has to take care of Barf and Belch and there's no-one else left!" Astrid argued.

**_"Actually…."_**

Astrid turned, surprised to see Tuffnutt stepping forward, a very serious look on his face.

"…..there is someone else who could look after him!"

"Really? Who would be crazy enough to look after that overgrown gasbag?" Snotlout snorted.

"Someone with just the right amount of crazy to deal with the dragon belonging to the world's most deadly weapon!... That's me by the way!" Tuffnutt exalted as he pumped his chest out.

"So who _do _you have in mind Tuffnutt? Am I really not going to like this?" Astrid asked dubiously, already holding her temples, ready for the impending headache that usually accompanied one of Tuffnutt's plans.

"Yes! You are…really _not_….going to...like this!..." Tuffnutt declared happily before his brow furrowed, "…. wait what? No….that doesn't make sense…..hey! Wait! NO you _are_!….hang on let me get this right!...….you… aren't….not going to like this!...Yeah that works!" the male twin smirked.

"Just tell me!" Astrid growled.

"Well she's not here yet! But when…" Tuffnutt began before he spotted his quarry, "…..Oh there she is! Hey Morbid! Over here!"

The eyes of the dragons and riders all fell upon a downcast looking red-headed 17 year old girl that had just entered the arena. She was looking forlornly at the large baskets that were being carried out, from which multiple twitches and screeches could be seen and heard. The girl, broken from her observations by the male twin's call, walked carefully towards them.

"Hey Morbid!" Tuffnutt began as he strode confidently up to her, before noticing the morose girl's expression, "Why are you looking so….well 'morbid'?"

The visibly upset girl raised her face to the taller twin and spoke quietly, gesturing to the men carrying the baskets away. "The Terrible Terrors, their taking them all away on the voyage but they won't let me come! Who is going to look after them?"

"Don't worry I'm sure Bucket and Mulch can handle…" Tuffnutt began in his casual tone only to be interrupted.

"….REALLY!? Morbid the curious!?"

It was an intensely aggravated Snotlout gesturing wildly with his beefy arms, his nostrils flaring, "You're telling me that you're trusting a huge, insane, Hideous Zippleback to a blind girl whose only ever looked after a bunch of Terrible Terrors?! Can anyone tell me there is not a serious flaw in that plan?! Come on Astrid, even you must see that this is possibly the worst idea the twins have ever had!"

"Snotlout does make a point Tuffnutt." Astrid agreed.

"Finally! Thank-you!" Snotlout groaned sarcastically.

"Hey! Morbid may not be a rider but she's good with dragons, even if they are just Terrible Terrors!" Tuffnutt yelled aggressively "Aaaaaaaaaand! I came up with this idea all by myself! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Morbid is not blind! She…just doesn't see very well….there's a difference…which is great so she can't make out your ugly face! My fine fellow!"

"Tuffnutt!" Morbid interjected softly "I don't think they want me to do this…..I mean…I can just look after the some of Gothi's terrors…it's no big deal…and I have my house crew as well."

"Of course it's a big deal!" The Thorston twin responded loudly, "Like _you_ said! We're taking all of your many many many little dragons so it's only fair that you get one _big_ dragon in exchange! The plan is brilliant! Besides my Zippleback already knows you…you hang around the arena all the time aaaaaaand you know how to look after them. It's fool proof!"

"Yeah!" Snotlout scoffed "_fool _is right!"

"Hey!" Tuffnutt shouted almost in a rage, "I'm trying to do something nice here! Barf! Belch! get over here!"

The large green Zippleback shuffled forward and brought his twin heads down to closely examine the girl who looked after the Terrible Terrors that provided the air mail service in and around Berk. The girl lifted her face and the chittering dragon heads closely scrutinised the milky white eyes that marked Morbid's weak, afflicted eye-sight.

"You see!" Tuffnutt crooned, "it's just like I told you!...They love you…This was such a good plan!...Tuffnutt for the win!"

Astrid looked on curiously as the Zippleback seemed to be more than just familiar with the young woman, using their two heads to nuzzle her playfully from different angles. She thought back to how Morbid became involved with the dragons.

* * *

'_**Morbid the curious' had been afflicted with a condition from birth that meant she had terribly poor eyesight. At first some thought her milky white eyes marked her as an oracle sent by the gods. But after she proved to be ineffective in such things and Gothi was unable to heal her, Morbid was dismissed as an outcast of the tribe much like Hiccup had been, many believing her name well chosen, with the creepy, ghoul-like appearance her eyes gave her. **_

_**So she spent a great deal of her life in her room, her parents afraid of what would happen if she went outside. This made her a very insular, quietly spoken child. However that did not deter the young girl earning her moniker 'the curious'. For despite, or maybe because of her poor eyesight, she was always finding ways of getting out and exploring, trying desperately to find a grasp on the world to better understand it. **_

_**It was about 18 months ago when Morbid finally began connecting with the dragons and proved you didn't need to be friends with a large dragon to find protection from them. One night Berk had come under surprise attack from the Vandal tribe while Morbid had been sneaking about outside. Panicking she was chased down and trapped in an alley way by a group of the raiders. About to be taken prisoner, Morbid was suddenly surrounded and covered over by a huge flock of Terrible Terrors that, despite suffering many losses, fought the raiders off. Once the threat was gone the terrors let the teenager up, seeing her as one of their own. **_

_**After that the tiny dragons seemed to attach themselves to Morbid, Following her everywhere. So for the sake of keeping the airmail system running, she was made their custodian. Morbid quickly revelled in her new found purpose even if her duties were simple like cleaning the Terror's stalls, looking after their roosts and trying to ensure the little pack dragons didn't make too big a nuisance of themselves when not in the air.**_

_**Morbid learned a great deal from Fishlegs' work with the terrors and though still very shy and quietly spoken, she unintentionally became their chief protector. Most Vikings and dragons still looked down on the Terrible Terrors as greedy little pests and never felt too bad if any of them got stepped on or eaten. However Morbid was striving to protect them and show just how useful they could be. As if reciprocating her efforts, four or five Terrors took up residence in her house much to the shock of her parents that saw the tiny dragons helping her and making her short sighted life much better.**_

_**Though she was not considered a full rider, not willing to be trusted with a larger dragon along with her fear of heights, Morbid was a frequent visitor to the arena and when not dealing with her signature little dragons, sat quietly up in the viewing area listening intently to whatever was being taught.**_

* * *

Astrid looked at the hopeful young girl and felt for her. The leader of the Dragon Academy already felt bad for loosing Stormfly so she didn't want to inflict that pain on someone as emotionally fragile as Morbid.

"Ok Tuffnutt!" Astrid began evenly, "Morbid can look after Barf and Belch!"

"Oh come on!" Snotlout screamed punching his fist through a crate in anger.

"But only on the ground!" The shield maiden continued, hoping to placate the irate Jorgensen from doing something really stupid, "Whenever Barf and Belch are needed in the air for any reason they will accompany you and skyiule Helga!"

"Oh come on!" Helga moaned in her own way that was essentially like listening to a female Snotlout.

"No arguments!" Astrid ordered authoritatively "that's the way it's going to be! Understand?!"

"Fine!" Helga grumbled "But I'm not cleaning up after it!"

"That's fine with me." Morbid muttered a contented smile on her face.

"Ok Morbid, take your place." Astrid commanded.

Again Astrid couldn't take her eyes off Morbid. As Tuffnutt walked triumphantly back to his place beside Fishlegs and Snotlout, she noticed how Morbid instinctively placed her hands on the heads of the Zippleback so one was on her left side, the other the right and let them guide her to where she was meant to be. Astrid had her suspicions as to why Morbid was so familiar with Barf and Belch but decided it would make for more interesting conversation later on to pass the time on the long voyage. She smirked at what she might discover.

"And finally!" Astrid declared turning to the last person standing on a very empty looking side of the arena, "Lars Bucketson!"

Lars Bucketson was a strange boy, if aptly named for being the son of the man everyone knew as Bucket.

* * *

_**In the beginning, he was everything a young Viking child should be; Strong, Beefy, Tough, learned the art of the sword, a pious follower of the Norse gods, upheld his family's honour and enjoyed the respect of those that saw the evident potential in him. However all that changed when at aged 12 he was refused a dragon and he vented that anger on the only real target he knew. Little Gustav Larson, who at only 11, was for some reason allowed a Monstrous Nightmare and a place in the prestigious Dragon Training Academy. And so he relentlessly hounded the boy to force him to find a dragon for him or ensure Gustav didn't get to use a dragon himself. **_

_**This vicious bullying continued for several months and Astrid worried she would have another Hiccup/Snotlout situation on her hands. That was until Fanghook began protecting Gustav a lot more closely, leaving Lars to deal with his frustrations alone. So he tried what both Gustav and Paloma had done. He went out into the forest to track down and claim a dragon of his very own. Whenever he had the time, the blonde haired blue eyed boy would leave with a pack full of fish and a defiant claim he would master a dragon in record time. Yet every time, he would return home, His fish gone, his clothes torn, his body mired with cuts and bruises and eyes that spoke of enduring pain. Eventually the boy's obsession made him slightly unhinged and the respect the village paid him began to wane. As Gustav flew off on adventures with the riders, making a name for himself, Lars was left behind in obscurity and frustration, very much in danger of becoming as idiosyncratic as his artistic, bucket wearing father. **_

_**Finally, after a couple of years of desperate searching the boy just didn't return one night so the riders set out to track him down. No-one found him until the very next morning when to everyone's surprise three things happened: Both Gustav and Lars emerged from the forest supporting each other covered in cuts and bruises, secondly the two young men seemed more like brothers then enemies, their past animosity apparently forgotten and thirdly, Lars was accompanied by a male, golden yellow Deadly Nadder that had been named Goldflare.**_

_**Neither Gustav nor Lars ever spoke of what happened between them. The change in Lars had been so drastic, some thought he had been replaced by a doppelganger or Gustav had used Loki's infernal magic on the lad. Whatever the reason, the former bully had now become Gustav's most loyal and aggressive supporter, defending him from anyone that dared to challenge or threaten him in anyway. Even after 2 years neither teen spoke about what happened that night and no-one dared ask. They were just happy that it happened as it made the pair a true force to be reckoned both on the ground and in the air and Lars was able to rebuild his reputation.**_

* * *

"Lars! You and Goldflare will be paired up with Stormfly!...I don't need to tell you how big a responsibility I'm giving you Lars!" Astrid said with more aggression than she intended.

"Of course Astrid!" Lars replied, keenly aware of the fierce shield-maiden's tone, "Stormfly and Goldflare get along perfectly and I'll make sure to keep her in top condition!"

"You better!" Astrid smirked "I'd hate to travel back from the far side of the world only to find the first thing I have to do is bloody my axe on your sorry hide!"

"Of course Astrid!..." The hefty teen replied smiling, flexing his muscles and cracking his neck bones "…that is, you are welcome to try Hofferson!"

"Ohhhh sounds like someone's calling someone out! Fight fight fight!" Tuffnutt chanted**.**

"We'll see how strong your mettle is when I return Bucketson. It will give me something to look forward to." Astrid retorted playfully, almost tempted to take up the formidable teen on his sparring offer right now. But there were more important things to do, so she set it aside, ordering Lars to take Stormfly and go stand with the others.

Lars approached the Stormfly with Goldflare by his side and calmly petted the blue Nadder's head as she examined and sniffed him.

"You, me and Goldflare are going to have a great time girl eh?" The teen boy crooned as he tickled her jaw line, "We'll make sure your scales are nice and shiny for Astrid coming home and I'll give you lots of chicken so you can fly even faster during the dragon races!"

Much to Astrid's relief, Stormfly raised herself up at the prospect of being spoilt, squawking and chirping happily, her previous concern apparently forgotten.

Astrid turned and looked at the assembled menagerie and prayed that the choices she had made wouldn't backfire in her absence. She had so much hope for the young Vikings that stood before her and she couldn't wait to show Hiccup just how much things had evolved since he began the art of dragon training.

For the new generation were indeed a strange bunch of kids. Their first encounters with their dragons didn't involve them being escorted out by the veteran riders as several other Vikings needed to be, or them being introduced en masse as Hiccup did for her team on the day of the Red Death. The individual circumstances and personalities of the new riders had marked them out as a special group that after being nurtured, had flourished in way that was wholly different from the original riders and made the promise of a closer relationship with dragons all the more achievable.

"Alright riders! You've got your pairings! Now we hammer out the details of what you're going to be doing!" Astrid began referring to the detailed charts her, Gustav and Fishlegs had worked out on the way over.

It took about an hour of discussing duty rosters and going over patrol schedules with the young riders before Astrid noticed '_**it'.**_

As the meeting progressed, Astrid noticed a marked change fall over the group. All of the posturing and cockiness, all of the stubborn, prideful and insecure antics that made up the new riders' eccentricities and quirks. They were all gone. Each and every rider was intensely focused on the task at hand, trying to figure out how to do their job as best they could. Gustav, with Paloma's arm wrapped discreetly around his waist, was the most serious of the group and ensured everyone knew what they were doing. Astrid felt a strong surge of pride as she saw the responsibility of being the Defenders of Berk slide on to the shoulders of these young Vikings with remarkable ease. It comforted her to know that Berk would indeed be in safe hands with the new riders and their dragons defending them.

With the meeting done Astrid felt they had all earned some fun time and so all the riders with the exception of Morbid went out on one last group flight together before the veterans were separated from their dragons for Thor knows how long. As they all raced through the dimming skies of Berk pulling all manner of aerobatic insanities, Astrid spent most of her flight-time quietly talking to Stormfly, reassuring the anxious Nadder everything would be alright and the dragon in turn nursed her hope that Astrid would return soon with her Hiccup in tow.

On arriving back at the arena, the new riders once again took charge of their extra partners and soon every one of the dragons were settled down in their respective pens in the arena, happy and content with the arrangements that had been made. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnutt all said their own personal goodbyes to their dragons and with the younger riders set off for the great hall to attend their final meeting and leaving feast.

It would be a difficult ordeal for them to sit through, for the anticipation of the voyage ahead was reaching a fever pitch and everyone was itching to leave as soon as possible, albeit for different reasons.

As they climbed the steps to enter the great hall Astrid stopped and looked back over the new Berk that had been built in the past five years. She saw the dragon stables, the roof perches, the racing stands, the feeding stations. They were all things inspired by Hiccup that had changed her life and the life of her entire tribe for the better. It filled Astrid's heart with joy to know that soon she would show Hiccup that this could be a home he would want to stay in with his dragons, with his tribe, _with her_.

She would make sure of _that_.

"Hey Astrid! Come on! All the yak meat's going to be gone and Ruffnutt's butt is going to be even bigger than ever!" Tuffnutt hollered at the thought-bound shield-maiden.

Shaken from her thoughts Astrid turned and entered the hall.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

**There you are guys**

**Well there's another chapter done!**

**Next chapter will be the meeting of the tribe and Stoick has something surprising to say!**

* * *

_**COMPETITON TIME!**_

**As a note of thanks to all the people who have been kind enough to drop a review or offer words of encouragement or engage with me through my writing and that my reviews will soon be entering the triple figures range, I am launching a small competition.**

**On the 24th of may 2015, using a random number generator against all the reviews I receive by then, I will pick a reviewer. Then I will, ****in collaboration with them, ****write and post a special one-shot story made to their personal requirements. you all know me and that I write 'longish' chapters so you will be getting a really decent sized story for your time if you so desire.**

**contest rules:**

**1- Any guest or anonymous posts unfortunately cannot be counted. Though I love the fact you are taking the time to read and write a review of my stories, I say this because I have no way of communicating with you. you have to be reachable through the PM system. no personal email information or ideas given for the one-shot through reviews will be used or accepted. I want to be able to converse with you privately to craft a great story that you want and to make it a nice surprise for everyone else.**

**2- It has to be based in the HTTYD universe as it's the only one I'm prepared to write fanfiction about. Modern AU's and other settings are acceptable as well.**

**I hope you guys are up for this and I cant wait to see what crazy idea will come from it. I'm taking a real risk doing this so I hope everyone enters into the good natured spirit I had when this idea came to me.**

* * *

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter which should be up by Tuesday / Wednesday.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	13. Maps

**Hey guys!**

**Am back again with a new chapter. **

**I'm so grateful for all my friends and followers here giving all the support they have. It really does mean a lot. Do keep asking me things as they will help me flesh out my ideas as I go and hopefully make the story better.**

**Last time the riders got themselves organised and we got to know them and their dragons a little better. Now everyone has returned to the great hall. And the party is only just getting started. This chapter was going to happen differently and be split in two but I had a last minute change and decided to do this, thus removing an entire chapter I had written already. It was a nice idea but I'm going to save it for later.**

**As per usual there are two T.V. quotes in this chapter. one obvious, one not so obvious but spot on characters wise. good hunting!**

**Once again thank-you for all the support and your feedback regarding the dragons of the new riders.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Scars:**_

_**Chapter 13 **_

_**Maps**_

The great hall of Berk had never felt so alive in such a long time despite the heavy topics that were being discussed.

The meeting itself was into its third hour with most of the tribe quietly eating and drinking as they assimilated and organized all of the matters that might arise in their chiefs absence. Every possible issue ranging from crop rotations to village maintenance was brought up. But most important was who would be doing what to replace the warriors and villagers that had been selected to man the ships on Stoick's expedition.

The village was going to be short-handed for a while and it was made clear that the entire tribe would have to pull together to pick up the slack. Stoick had debated long and hard and it was decided the crews of the ships would be made up from an equal number of experienced and younger warriors. That meant Berk would not be left totally defenceless and the younger tribesmen would have a chance to gain some experience by embarking on an adventure that could result in their gaining status and possibly booty of all kinds if the chance for raiding arose.

"Great Odin's ghost Stoick!" Gobber declared as he poured over the map that had come with Navan's letter, "Gothi wasn't half wrong! Taking the dragons with us would be a really big mistake! Look at the distance well have to cover!"

The smith lifted his hook hand and scratched the back of his neck as he addressed the chief and his fellow council members, confirming their suspicions, "There's no way the dragons could fly that far with the rest of us in the boats. And there's nowhere big enough for them to rest without being attacked!"

"Only a Terrible Terror would be able to fly through this mess of islands unseen! Mulch interjected as he stroked Tiller, his own Deep Indigo scaled Terror as it purred contently in his hands, "I get now why we can only take them!"

"I know" Stoick intoned, "Seems we have the advantage over the beasts on this one, especially on the final leg if this map is accurate!"

"Indeed and that doesn't even count the different territories you'll have to cross through to get there" Spitelout added as he cast his own arm out, gesturing at various islands that had been marked on the map that lay close to Berk. "and most of them aren't very friendly either!"

"There's the Redwoods, the Visithugs, the Uglithugs, the Berserkers, the Vandals" the second-in-command continued grimly, "and let's not forget about any other raiding fleets or unknown tribes you might encounter. If any of them saw a Viking fleet, even a small one like yours, sailing across the archipelago backed up by a hive of dragons?"

"It would come across more like a conquering army rather than a rescue mission," Gobber finished Spitelout's thought for him, "And they'd swear Berk was going to war and we probably wouldn't have an island to come home to!"

"That's why we're doing it our way this time!" Stoick growled his eyes narrowed, "The Viking way! Spitelout! Is the rest of the Berkian fleet ready to defend the Island and itself?"

"Of course Stoick!" Spitelout chirped respectfully, "I hope Gothi's prediction about the fleet being attacked is accurate. Calling in all our ships is going to throw our fishing schedule into chaos!"

"Better disrupting the fleet than losing it all together!" Ruffnutt retorted sarcastically on Gothi's behalf causing all the present council members to nod sagely in agreement despite her disrespectful tone. The female twin had been with Gothi all day preparing her supplies and was becoming quite ratty at being separated from her dragon and being stuck in a council meeting for sooooooooooooo long.

"I want the watched doubled, everyone ready to fight if needs be and the harbour defended even after the two weeks have passed!" Stoick grumbled aggressively.

"And Gothi couldn't tell us anything more?" Gobber urged "Which one of our fleets would be attacked? Who would attack? How many there would be?"

"Unfortunately no!" Stoick said firmly as many eyes began to drift towards the aged seer and her young protégé across the table, "Gothi was quite….."

Stoick had to pick his words carefully in front of the wily old healer so as not to appear disrespectful. He had some choice words in his mind though **'…..**_**patronizing, obtuse, annoying, aggravating, condescending, threatening,…' **_

But in the end Stoick settled with a more diplomatic word and said Gothi could only be "…..vague on the matter!"

The elder smirked at the chief's diplomacy. After years of knowing the man, she knew exactly how to have fun at his expense without anyone even knowing it, despite the stakes being so high.

"So it could anything from a full scale invasion to a rogue dragon?" Spitelout asked incredulously

Gothi turned her eyes to the rest of the table and nodded, her eyes serious and certain.

"Fine" Spitelout sighed, "Well, whatever happens we'll be ready!"

"That goes for you too Gustav!" Stoick said gesturing to the armoured young man who was looking warily at the beefy, burly members of the council that eyed him as Stoick continued, "The riders will increase their patrols as far out to sea as possible and be ready for anything!"

"No problem chief!" Gustav declared as he produced his own map of Berk and its surrounding waters. It was marked with various lines that emanated from the town centre or the academy and made large circular or elliptical patterns out to sea before returning to their point of origin or other marked locations on the far side of Berk.

"The nightmares and I can tackle the main patrol routes along with Boyard and his Skrill", Gustav declared confidently, "If we can't turn any invading forces back with our flames then Boyard can use Adele to call up a storm or ride their lighting to carry word back. That should give plenty of time for Lars to rally the defenders on the island with Goldflare, Stormfly, Meatlug and Rond, while Helga scouts with Skyiule and Barf'n'Belch for any invaders that may try and sneak past. If we need more dragon fighters, I know who in the reserve we can call upon."

Astrid smiled into her tankard as she heard Gustav eloquently explain the battle plan the riders had drawn up.

Of course who would deal with Berk's dragons and their associated issues was discussed. Everyone knew the tribe's relationship with the airborne reptiles hinged greatly on the work of the academy riders and so most had a feeling of trepidation at losing the foremost experts on the beasts. Thankfully Gustav was able to reassure the anxious Vikings. The confidence that Gustav oozed made the Berkians relax, safe in the knowledge that the defence patrols would be maintained, the lessons at the academy would continue as well as the dragon races being held on schedule.

He even made a few of them laugh as he promised the feeding stations would be kept so clean, tribesmen would be able eat out of them and if they were attacked by a rouge dragon, Gustav would simply invite it into his house for a tankard of Meade while folks went about their business. As he returned to his seat Gustav even got a small round of applause from the assembly, which helped quell the nerves rising in the young man's breast as the enormity of the task set in on him.

Though Astrid was still the leader of the academy and sat only a couple of seats from the chief she remained silent, allowing Gustav to clearly be seen as the one in charge from that point on. She saw how Paloma rested her hand on his knee as he sat down, happy knowing that she would have the temporary leader's back.

Having Gustav take the spotlight also allowed Astrid to free up her mind to focus on the journey ahead and organize all the tumultuous thoughts that were rising in her head and in her heart. She nearly zoned out completely but snapped back to reality when she heard Gothi tap her stick and heard Ruffnutt's voice address the room on another of her predictions. When her eyes finally found her best friend, Ruffnutt had stopped talking, but was still resolutely at Gothi's side. She was sad for her friend as they didn't get to spend as much time together as they used to, their respective responsibilities outside of the Academy keeping them fairly busy.

Ruffnutt hadn't shared much information about her meeting with Stoick with anyone yet. It impressed Astrid how the Thorston twin was able to articulate Gothi's arguments, sometimes without the elder having to carve her runes into the sand on the floor. It was as if she could read the elders mind or she knew a lot more than she was letting on. Ruffnutt had become a lot more like that in recent years, a distant, secretive almost stand-offish aura surrounding the healer's apprentice, especially when it came to the religious or mystical side of her calling.

That made Astrid suspicious. She hated people keeping secrets from her and Ruffnutt seemed to be doing that more and more. She looked forward to spending time with her friend, sharing her thoughts, telling each other stories and maybe getting Ruffnutt to spill some of her little secrets. It would be a challenge but Astrid Hofferson loved a challenge.

Again Astrid was sprung from her deepening thoughts by Gobber loudly cursing as he struck the map on the table.

"By Loki's balls this chart better be accurate! It doesn't really give us that much to go on! There could be dozens of islands not even on here and we'll end up sailing in circles for all we know!"

"Gobber's right Stoick!" Mulch chimed in, "Vague directions are one thing but what's actually out there is another! Such a small map for such a long distance is going to make navigating very difficult even with our own charts!"

Stoick sighed, "We don't have much choice Mulch. Our best bet is when we stop at one of these islands, we see if we can get better charts and find our way from there!"

"And if you can't?" Spitelout asked, concerned for the return of his brother.

"Then we trust that when the time comes, _the gods_ will provide the guidance we need!" Stoick gravely intoned casting a wry sideways glance at an incredulous Gothi and a nervous Ruffnutt.

"I wouldn't worry about that chief!" Johan chimed in cheerfully, "I should be able to help out there!"

"Really? Gobber asked hopefully, "you have accurate charts all the way to this place?"

Johan shifted nervously on his feet, unaccustomed to being included in such meetings and under such close scrutiny as he toyed with his goatee beard absentmindedly.

"Well!...Not…exactly Master Gobber….Though I may have travelled far and wide….even beyond the furthest reaches of the archipelago….I am sorry to say…..I have not sailed anywhere near Tolemac itself….."

The groan that emanated from Stoick and his fellow Vikings made the aging trader quickly pick up his pace and the hopefulness of his tone"….However I have friends among races that you don't even know exist! It was after all how I came to find the letter and dagger that brought about these fortuitous circumstances!"

"And for that Johan, you have Berk's thanks", Stoick replied, "And thank you for agreeing to come with us."

"Oh! don't mention it Stoick!" Johan declared as he began gesturing dramatically, a devious little glint in his eye "though I may be _old _(he made his voice croakier than usual)with a dodgy back (he grabbed his spine like he had been stabbed) and failing eyes (he squinted heavily), I'm always ready for a good adventure. Seeking out lands and new civilisations! Boldly going where no trader has gone before…"

'_**And the adventure story is coming in 3…..2…1…'**_Gobber thought, rolling his eyes as he did so**.**

"In fact! Did I ever tell you about the time I sailed to the mysterious ancient city of Colchis in the far off Black Sea?"

'_**Aaaaaaand there it is!'**_The blacksmith face-palmed at his correct assumption as Johan launched into one of his trademark long-winded narratives.

"Well! Many people think that it's just a name! But I can tell you that the sea was indeed **_black_**! Blacker than any blackest night in the deepest, darkest, blackest…!"

"Alright Johan!" Stoick interrupted, " We get the picture! And don't worry! I'll make sure you have crew of able bodied sailors to help with your ship!"

"Oh you don't have to do that chief!..." the trader crooned, the rogue-ish smirk unmistakable on his lips "...but the help will be greatly appreciated! I hope they are keen storytellers for I can share with them the tales of my other adventures!"

"Well for now I'd like you to focus on this adventure if you don't mind!" Stoick curtly cut the trader off knowing both men had what they wanted. Johan had a crew to do all his heavy lifting and Stoick now had a guarantee Johan wouldn't just sail off at the first sign of danger or at the chance of a more lucrative business deal.

"Oh! Of course chief!" Johan took the hint and with a gesture from Stoick returned to his seat nearby as the chief stood up on the table raising his voice.

"**Everyone listen!" **

The tribe looked intently at Stoick as he drew their attention.

"I know many of you think this is going to be another flight of fancy or wild goose chase." Stoick stated evenly, "I know this has been dragging on for five long years now. You probably think I'm just an old fool abusing his place as chief to find something that will never be found."

"You said we'd find the dragon's nest Stoick! And the last time you went looking for it, you found it!" An anonymous Viking called out from the back of the hall, eliciting chuckles of agreement.

"Aye your right!" Stoick smiled but raising his hands to keep the tribe silent as he became more 'stoic' before he spoke, "and like the hunt for dragon island….I must tell you I've come to an important decision!"

The room seemed to fall deathly quiet as they sensed the sorrow in Stoick's voice.

**"This will be the _last time_ we go looking for Hiccup!"**

A few gasps were heard and the odd knife and fork clattered on a plate but the most audible sound were the gentle murmurs of confusion. Everyone looked slightly dazed and confused, even Gothi and Ruffnutt, who had no idea Stoick was going say something like this. The dragon riders seemed to react the worst to it as Fishlegs nearly stood up to say something, Tuffnutt fell over and Snotlout crossed his arms over his chest while Astrid's tankard nearly buckled under the sudden tightness of her grip on it.

"What?" Gobber broke the silence

"You heard me. This will be the last time!" Stoick announced resolutely.

"But why?" Gustav piped up

The chief took a long inhale before he spoke, a heavy rasping sound accompanying it. He looked down at the table and then up again at the faces of the tribe he had been leading now for most of his life as the words sailed out of his mouth.

"I've thought long and hard about this!" Stoick began, his voice pained, trying hard to maintain it's chiefly authoritative edge, "We can't keep draining our resources to search for my son. This is by far the furthest we as a tribe have sailed away from here since we settled on Berk over 300 years ago. It isn't fair to ask you all to keep doing this, risking your lives and those of your loved ones, especially the younger ones who didn't even know Hiccup. All the signs; the letter, the dagger, even visions from our elder Gothi, point to this being the real thing so I'm putting everything _I_ have into it. However if we fail or we do not find him, I cannot ask Berk to put itself through this again and again and again. I fear time is not with us as much as it used to be."

As Astrid looked around the room she could tell. It was true. The chief, Johan, Gobber, Spitelout, Mulch, Bucket, Gothi. They were all getting old. Though still powerful, they didn't have that same invincible spirit in them as much as they used to. If they kept going like this, it was only a matter of time before an enemy tribe, a freak storm or just plain old age took their lives before the quest was completed.

For a moment no-one said anything and Stoick took the tribe's silence as accepting his decision. He nodded and turned to step down off the table. He had to protect his own and he was getting tired of the constant heartbreak every time a search for Hiccup ended in failure.

"Chief Stoick!" A forceful voice spoke out, cutting through the silence, stopping the Vast man in his tracks. Turning to find the source of the voice, Stoick saw a black haired, green-eyed warrior slowly stand from his table near the centre of the hall.

"Aye Bjorn! What is it?" Stoick asked, wary of the heavy look Bjorn was aiming at him.

"You stand in this hall as our chief. But you also stand as a brother and a father?" Bjorn asked curtly.

Stoick, unsure as to what the warrior was getting at simply nodded, sensing an unease coming from one of the riders beside him.

"Then _as a father_, let me tell you where I have stood!" Bjorn declared.

Turning his gaze around the room, taking in the looks of his fellow bewildered tribesmen, Bjorn spoke in a tone worthy of the bards.

"I _stood _upon the shores of Dragon Island with all of you, my battle brothers, my warrior sisters! I _saw _that mountain sized devil of Surtur put good friends and loved ones to the flame. I _felt_…..it's hellish heat burn my skin as it immolated our ships, I _heard _the songs of the Valkyries calling my name, beckoning me to join the ranks of Valhalla! I stood and I _knew_ that day would be the end of me and all of my tribe!"

Some of the warriors shivered as Bjorn's words effectively conjured up the nightmarish scene of their catastrophic encounter with the Red Death.

"But!..." Bjorn's solemn face began widen as a smile of wonder and exhilaration broke across his face, making his green eyes sparkle in the dancing firelight,

"…Then I _stood_ and I heard a scream we all knew and feared! That banshee call of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! The wrath of Thor! The Nightfury! I _stood_ and I _watched_ the deadliest dragon on all of Midgard being led by _your son_ Stoick! I stood and watched as _your son_ led _our children_ into battle and saved every single one of us that were still standing!"

The crowd of Vikings all murmured in support as they became entranced by Bjorn's heartfelt retelling. He rested his hands on the shoulders of his wife and stared intently at the chief's table.

"_Your son _allowed me to return home to my wife Mafalda and my son Gustav! Your son allowed me to see Gustav become the man he is today and to bare witness to the birth of my two youngest daughters. I guarantee you, there is not a member of my clan that does not know of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and what he has done for us!"

Stoick, enraptured by the man's outpouring, nodded again at the smiling Bjorn Larson in thanks who now stood to full attention.

"I tell you now chief!" Bjorn declared, "If we _do not_ find Hiccup this time, but you call another hunt, be it in a month or a year or ten years, I will gladly sail with you!"

Stoick wanted to say something to express his thanks, but his throat was sealed tight, overthrown by the powerful emotions that were threatening to turn him into a huge blubbering mess in front of his entire tribe.

And that was something he could not allow. He was the Chief.

Stoick the Vast had heard declarations of loyalty made to him before. But they were usually hollow angry words bellowed before charging headlong into battle expecting nothing but death or during some sombre ritual that had been repeated unto monotony.

Nothing as heartfelt as this had ever been said to him in front of his people. Stoick had to keep a lid on his thundering heart and quell his quaking legs so he kept staring hard at Bjorn, his own green eyes glistening with barely restrained tears of gratitude.

"It was your son that allowed me to come back to my family" Bjorn solemnly declared raising his tankard, "I vow I will try and help him come back to his!"

"As do I!" Egil Thorston repeated standing.

"As do I!" Lorgar the rememberer rasped as he stood.

"As do I!" Gunner Ingerman declared, rising up.

One by one, the residents of Berk repeated the chant as they stood up and clanked their fists or tankards on their tables. Soon the entire tribe was on their feet repeating those three words over and over and over again.

* * *

**_"AS DO I!... AS DO I!...AS DO I!...AS DO I!...AS DO I!...AS DO I!...AS DO I!... AS DO I!...AS DO I!...AS DO I!"_**

* * *

Stoick's heart soared at seeing a tribe that had once despised, mocked and bullied Hiccup, now willing to give their unquestioning support to find him again.

Fishlegs looked around and felt exhilarated from the bizarre energy that was filling the room. He continued to slam the table; the Fishlegs of the past would have turned and run. Now he wanted to run right on ahead into a new adventure.

Gobber slammed his table the hardest. Most folks knew how much he had tried to be a supportive figure for the young useless Viking. Now he led the chant declaring he would never stop searching. Until his dying breath if needs be.

Snotlout didn't chant but pounded his table anyway with barely suppressed rage. Still, _after five years,_ the only thing anyone ever spoke about was his 'god's damned cousin!' Even if the others did go out again, he vowed this would be last time he would go out looking for Hiccup.

Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt, finally reunited, banged their helmets together as they chanted through ever increasingly blurred vision. Ruffnutt was curious as to how Hiccup might have changed while Tuffnutt hoped his own ulterior motives for going on the quest would work out.

Gustav stared at his father across the room as he chanted. He saw the look of fierce pride in his sire's face and the look of affection that emanated from his mother as she precariously balanced his two younger sisters in her arms. Hiccup had given him a new place in the world with two siblings and a beautiful fiancé to share it with. He would be sure to thank him when next they met.

Astrid chanted and slammed her tankard with the others but her eyes were not filled with the exhilaration or joy the rest of assembly seemed to possess. Her eyes were sullen as they searched the room for a particular face and darkened even more when it could not be found. Forcing herself to smile before anyone noticed her expression, Astrid couldn't wait to get going.

Bucket wasn't sure why they were chanting anymore but still looked happy as he placed his hook arm on his son's shoulder. He knew his mother would have been proud of her son's achievement if a little bewildered. He would definitely bring Lars and his Nadder back a nice present if he had the chance.

Eventually the chant died down and Stoick called for order.

"Thank-you everyone!" Stoick warmly declared, "I don't know how to say how much I appreciate your support for me and my boy!"

"But you just did chief!" Hildi Thorston cackled, causing the entire hall to erupt in good natured laughter.

"Aye. Well enough of this!" Stoick jovially responded with the humour, "This is meant to be a feast! Let's have some music and dancing in here!"

At that the tribe cheered again and the hall became host to typical Viking celebration. There were story-telling, dancing, knife-throwing and arm wrestling competitions; A blood feud even began over someone's chair and then was settled when the two parties realised neither had a chair in the first place.

Generally, typical Viking behaviour.

But it was more subdued than usual. Stoick could tell his people were taking things easy. They all knew they had a job to do. They all knew their chief would be watching them like a dragon-hawk tomorrow. They all knew this would be an adventure to remember.

And no-body wanted to miss a moment of it.

Soon enough the great hall emptied and the Hairy-Hooligans spent their last conscious hours in their homes making sure all was in readiness for the upcoming quest and saying their goodbyes in their own particular ways.

Little did they know, no-one would be even close to ready for what they would find!

* * *

**There you are guys, another chapter done!**

**As I said before this chapter really kinda came out of nowhere. At first I wanted something new to happen and bring a totally new element into the mix but then I realised it wasn't necessary and stripped everything back to find myself with this. It just shows how quickly stories evolve and change as feedback comes in to me. Plus I think its important to see other perspectives on Hiccup outside of the main cast and I was really pleased with the way it ended up. There's more perspectives to be explored from our regular cast members in the next arc which covers the actual departure of the tribe.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**a lot of you guys have been asking: _When we are going to get to Hiccup and Toothless_?**

**Rest assured my friends we are going to get there. I've been going through my story plan and after this chapter there are going be roughly: **

**4 chapters - departure arc -**

**this will cover the morning of the fleets departure to get a nice perspective on individual's feelings, backgrounds and perspectives.**

**4 chapters - sea adventure arc 1 - An enemy of Berk will endanger the quest.**

**4 chapters - sea adventure arc 2 - The fleet arrives on an island that is not what it seems.**

**4 chapters - sea adventure arc 3 - The Berkians encounter a tribe that will seem familiar to some readers.**

**only after these arcs conclude will the Berkian fleet reach Tolemac and we will get to meet Hiccup 2-3 chapters in. right now these are conservative estimates as some arcs may go on longer or shorter than originally planned. such is the way of writing this stuff.**

**You may say this is far too long to go without seeing Hiccup or Toothless or not see anything from their perspective. I might be able to do a couple of snap-shots, but nothing really substantial. There is a really _really_ good reason for this but I cannot tell you, as it is what the entire story hinges on and will drive the remaining narrative to it's conclusion.**

**I hope that is not too big a disappointment to some of the folks who have been asking me all the time about Hiccup. it is really important to me how things turn out with him but I feel it is just as important that we get to have an adventure with the people who are all focusing on him so we get a better feeling to how they interact with each other in the future. Im trying to give every character a meaningful arc that is tied to the success or failure of the quest and how they deal with it and how it affects them so what will happen will truly matter.**

**This story will feature things ive been wanting to do for a while now and I really want to get it right and build things up nice and gradually.**

**As always you guys who have been supporting me have been awesome and I love you so much. keep talking to me as I love the interaction. its what keeps me going.**

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	14. Addictions

**Hey guys **

**Here we have a new chapter**

**Thanks for your support in the way I am writing this fanfic. your comments and understanding really did help me with what I was going through.**

**A big thank you to 'TheVikingStranger' for supplying some lines that I have incorporated here, but with a twist. I hope you like it buddy!**

**Also again thanks to 'Travellerofadifferentpath' for asking more interesting questions in his reviews that have inspired me to write more stuff. Fear not my friend! more perspectives will be explored before the Berkians leave and whilst on their journey. This chapter will continue that trend beginning with Astrid.**

**Also I have quoted two very different films in this story. Bonus respect points to the reviewers who correctly identify them. Good hunting!**

**This was a very difficult chapter to write as it deals with some touchy issues so I hope I did it justice. I actually wrote it long before any of the other chapters back in February 2015 and have constantly been refining it ever since. it was an idea I really wanted to explore. Just because some things on Berk have gotten better doesn't mean everything has. It also has a bit of a history lesson as well that will half-answer some questions so I hope you like it too.**

**last time Stoick held the going away feast and the Berkians declared their determination to find Hiccup, no matter what. Now it's the morning after and there's lots going on even now.**

**As always, thanks for all the support you've been giving me for this and my other stories too. **

**Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

_**Scars:**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Addictions**_

Astrid woke a long time before the sun did.

Her mind was racing when she went to sleep and was troubled with the disturbing dreams that usually came before she went on a quest regarding Hiccup. Yet this time, the dreams were extremely _potent_, almost proving to the young shield-maiden that this time, they would indeed find the lost son of Berk.

Pulling the her sheets off and sitting on the edge of the bed in her underwear, Astrid shivered. But it was not because of the chill that was in the morning air. No. Such things rarely bothered the battle-hardened Dragon Rider. Astrid quivered with that rare but powerful emotion…

_…**.anticipation.**_

Finally she would have the answer to the great question she and every other Berkian had been harbouring for the past 5 years.

"_**Why did Hiccup leave?"**_

Like everyone else, the last time she saw Hiccup was after the destruction of the Red Death.

As the gargantuan beast wailed in it's death throes, He flew over the battlefield on his Nightfury for a few minutes as if contemplating his next move. At the time it baffled her. Hiccup had fulfilled his goal; saved the tribe that was now cheering his name in acceptance proving that he had been right all along. Even Stoick seemed to have accepted him again, seeing the concern and urgency with which he called out Hiccup's name after the smoke from that apocalyptic explosion had cleared.

But Hiccup didn't come down. He simply turned his dragon and flew off, without as much as a backward glance.

The stupefied silence that followed amongst the stranded Berkians manifested their collective confusion at the hero rejecting the ones he had saved.

Hiccup just flew away and as she saw him disappear over the horizon her heart broke.

Although she would not openly declare it to anyone else, Astrid had found herself feeling stronger and stronger emotions toward the chief's son since that fateful 'romantic flight'. In that one courageous act of kidnapping her and forcing her to see the truth about dragons, Astrid was forced to see the truth about Hiccup and the truth about herself.

From the day she was born, she had started out as close friends with the heir of Berk. It was rumoured that even then their families had discussed betrothals and arrangements. The ease with how they got on in their early years gave all of their parents hope. However all that changed when Valka Haddock was carried off by a strange X-winged dragon and then Fearless Finn Hofferson froze in battle before being consumed by the ethereal Flightmare. Valka's death broke the Chief and Finn's death stained the Hofferson family name forever.

Despite their family still being held in high regard, their honour had been ruined and any potential match had been stalled indefinitely, forgotten in a morass of grief, pain, loss and bitterness.

Since that day Astrid decided, anything that did not match the ideal of Viking perfection was not worth having in her life. And that included the kind, compassionate child that was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. It started with her refusing to see him, then openly mocking him and finally shunning him completely, saying amongst other things, she wouldn't waste her time with 'useless things' that held her back from becoming a true shield-maiden of Berk and restoring her family's honour.

From that point Hiccup became a ghost in her life, always banished to the periphery of her existence, always held with cold disdain, suspicion and disgust.

_**For who could accept the weak and sickly adolescent Hiccup grew in to as anything other than useless?**_

Though she didn't orchestrate the bullying of Hiccup - Snotlout usually taking the lead - She had given Hiccup more than his fair share of abuse be it verbal, mental or sometimes physical. She never went as far as the others but the odd shove, kick and even a few slaps to the face had come from Astrid to try and get Hiccup to man up and aspire to be the true Viking she was trying to be as well.

Astrid looked down at her seasoned warrior's hands and clenched them in self-loathing and guilt at her part in Hiccup's torment and the wholly unjustifiable and childish logic that had dominated her thinking back then. She thought with enough force Hiccup would have changed and gotten stronger. Being the chief's son, _Stoick's son_, it was bound to happen eventually.

_But it never happened._

The boy just seemed to absorb the abuse like a sponge and retreated into himself, into whatever fantasy world he found comfort in. Whenever he wasn't cowering in the chief's house at night avoiding the great hall as much as possible, he was hiding in the forge with Gobber, making weapons and constructing unholy contraptions that did more damage than the raiding dragons. Astrid never gave his wild flights of fancy a moment's credit and more often than not mocked his ideas with the others. Yet she figured it was for his own good.

And when Hiccup was caught outside, alone and unprotected he always had a wry comment or a sarcastic remark on hand to skilfully cover up the heart wrenching pain he was feeling at the hands of his tormenters.

And then when all hope seemed lost for him, he went and got good at dragon training. _Dragon training_ of all things! – the one thing that was the key to restoring Astrid's family name – Hiccup had the nerve to suddenly become a prodigy at it, surpassing her with such accomplishment, it made her decade of hard work and all the sacrifices that went with it null and void.

And she _seethed_ at him, _despised_ him, _loathed_ him, _screamed_ at him for his apparent lackadaisical attitude and disregard for the importance of what they were doing, what they were training for, what it meant to the tribe, what it meant to her. It was too much for her to take and she actually entertained thoughts of 'removing' the heir from the equation to ensure he no longer obstructed her path to greatness and glory. Nothing lethal, but certainly something painful to incapacitate him long enough for her to claim what was rightfully hers.

Yet all those years of hate, anger, cruelty and self-obsession melted away, becoming as intangible as the clouds she soared through on the back of the Nightfury Toothless on that life altering day.

At that moment Astrid realised that Hiccup's kind, caring, compassionate nature was not something to mocked or ridiculed. It was something to be embraced, to be held on to, like the way she wrapped her arms around his young body and held on to it as she admired the power of St Elmo's fire that wondrous night. She saw Hiccup's true wisdom and courage for opposing over three centuries of Viking law and tradition, then she saw his unassailable bravery and concern for her when he literally rescued her from the jaws of death itself during the battle for Dragon Island.

The twins once made fun of Astrid and Hiccup having a 'love on the battlefield' moment during training which embarrassed and offended her. Yet during that _real battle_ when lives were _really _on the line, Hiccup without hesitation, risked his life to save hers, something she knew many other Vikings would not do. It was then Astrid suspected her feelings for Hiccup began or even re-emerged, buried since childhood, on that battlefield when she simply whispered to him, **"Go!"**

For her whole life no-one had been able to make Astrid actually 'feel', her emotions always kept in check. No-one except Hiccup. For whenever she interacted or even thought about him, she was temporarily overwhelmed by her emotions, be it anger, hate, pity or even, dare she call it...attraction?

Seeing him fly away that day, the desire to race after him, bring him back and begin exploring the emotions she was feeling about him was practically overpowering. But Stoick, being the chief that he was, had to put the concerns of his tribe over and above both his own and her personal desires. What good was Hiccup's bravery if they didn't get the tribe home? And so the next few days were spent ensuring Hiccup's sacrifice hadn't been in vain.

Using the dragons Hiccup had given them, the riders managed to get the Berkians home in record time much to the joy of the people who had been left behind.

However that joy was short lived during the bittersweet victory feast held the night of the full tribe's return. Firstly Astrid learned her father, Magnus Hofferson had perished during the battle, vaporised in the firestorm of the Red Death. Yet there was great comfort and a sense of triumph to be had in the fact that the raids would now stop, Berk would be at peace and it was all thanks to their brave dragon riders of which she was considered the best in Hiccup's absence.

But then Stoick was presented with _that letter_.

_**Hiccup's letter.**_

A letter which rocked the tribe and her to the very core. It was something that made her realise just how awfully Berk had been to him but also how unintentionally crucial she had been in saving them as well. For if the implication in the letter was to be believed then the tribe owed its existence as much to her as it did to the disowned son of Stoick the Vast.

That night had been a major turning point for her and the tribe, etched as it was into the memories of all those present. Since that night she vowed to continue Hiccup's legacy and show everyone the amazing world he had given her a glimpse at. She would keep his dream alive by becoming the head of the Berk Dragon Training Academy and instead of training hard to find ways of dealing death she would strive to improve the lives of the Berkians by ensuring that peace with the dragons could not only be successful but beneficial as well.

It had been a very difficult five years, filled with back-breaking responsibility, adventure and tragedy; new enemies and allies appearing on the horizon of an ever expanding world, Astrid stood on the forefront of it all, learning, growing, exploring and fighting to preserve a future she wanted to share with her tribe but most of all with Hiccup whenever he was found or came back to her.

Though she still received suitors and proposals of marriage from home and abroad, Astrid cast them all aside in the hopes that one day Hiccup would return. Despite many protests, Astrid always kept her heart reserved for the one person who had shown that he cared for her on a level that was deeper than her looks or position. She had to know if what Hiccup said in his letter was still true and only when that matter had been settled to her satisfaction would she even consider the attentions of another man.

Only the canniest of Berk's residents had managed to guess why, while the rest just assumed she was just being insanely stuck-up, was too busy with the academy or wanted to remain true to her chaste shield-maiden's vows.

Either way Astrid would find out the answers to her questions and more this time, even if it killed her. The questions still made her head hurt and the silence of the cold morning only served to make it worse.

**_What kind of life did Hiccup have? What about his Nightfury? Had he found someone else? What did he think of the Berkians? _****_Would he finally come home? _****_What did he think of her now? Would he absolve her of the guilt she had been carrying for her despicable treatment of him?_**

Astrid shook her head and growled forcing herself to her feet, catching sight of her determined face and toned physique in the mirror that hung on her wall.

She had entertained these questions for too long with idle speculation. Soon she would get her answers so there was no point wasting time on it now. In record time she was washed, dressed and had her pack readied for departure. With well-practiced ease she sheathed her axe across her back and stealthily made her way down the stairs hoping to avoid the one person she really didn't want to see.

She was almost at the door when suddenly _her_ voice broke the stillness of the house and the atmosphere of the room became unbearably tense in an instant.

"So…..you're off then?" came the slurred question, brimming with disgust.

"Yes." Astrid replied evenly, trying not to show any emotion.

Greta Hofferson staggered out of the cold shadows. How long she had been waiting there Astrid could only guess at, but judging from the bags under her bloodshot eyes, it was likely her mother had been waiting up all night to ambush her like this.

"Off on another wild goose chase? Another missing Hiccup hunt?!" The Hofferson matriarch spat.

"Yes!" Astrid intoned again more firmly this time.

"Hmmmm! Seems you're never going to stop wasting your life on that one are you?" Greta sneered as she lurched toward her daughter, the smell of Meade becoming stronger as she approached, "Do you have any idea how big a fool your making of yourself with all these 'useless' quests?"

"Don't call him that." Astrid warned evenly

"What? _Useless_?!" Greta asked in mock indignation, "That's what he was called, wasn't he? Hiccup the _Useless!? Ha hah ha hah ha!"_

"**I said don't call him that!" **The young women snarled, her aqua blue eyes narrowing in the low light.

"Why? What are you gonna do about it _girl?"_ Greta crooned defiantly, "Have _me_ haunted by some ghost of the past? Have _me_ chase after someone who isn't coming back? Like Finn or Magnus?"

Astrid clenched at her mother bringing up the two dead men that meant so much to them both.

Losing Finn to the Flightmare had been difficult but when her father Magnus died in the inferno of the Red Death, the woman that was her mother seemed to snap with grief and nothing had been able to bring her back to normality. No matter what Astrid had achieved since then, it was never good enough for her mother.

Greta seemed content to spend her time either drinking in the Meade hall or drowning her sorrows at home, leaving Astrid to effectively run the household herself while also being the leader of the Dragon Academy amongst other things.

The regular arguments the two women would have, often descended into physical confrontations which the elder woman usually won as Astrid didn't want to hurt her own mother. This meant Astrid came off with more than her fair share of cuts and bruises which she was more than adept at passing off as combat wounds when she was in the company of others.

She always hated coming home to that house at night and always looked forward to leaving it every morning.

Still she couldn't let herself get angry, not at her mother, not today of all days. She had to be strong. Yet Greta did not see Astrid's silence as strength as she hissed through the cold morning air, slumping down onto a bench at the table as she spoke.

"I thought so. You don't see how he's tamed you girl! The _old _Astrid. The one_ I_ raised would have jumped over this table and beaten the living daylights out of me for talking to her in such a manner!"

"That's still an option." Astrid muttered darkly, her hand itching to go for her axe.

"Don't try and threaten me _child!_" Greta condescended loudly, "If your father was here he would have smacked some sense in to you!"

"If dad were here then he would have understood!" Astrid retorted, "He would have helped, he actually liked Hiccup!"

"And I'm sure those feelings are keeping him warm in Valhalla right now!" Greta sneered scratching her nails deeply into the table "If it hadn't been for that boy…"

"….What happened to dad wasn't Hiccup's fault mom!" Astrid interrupted forcefully; desperately, "….He went knowing the risks. I'm sorry we couldn't get to him in time but there was nothing _we_ or _you_ could have done! He was following Stoick's orders like a true loyal Viking!"

"And _he's_ an even bigger fool for leading you off on this fool's errand!" Greta erupted, her bloodshot eyes wide with rage, "And _you_!...You should have killed the boy and his dragon when you first found them! You should have beaten him in dragon training like you were _supposed to_ rather than letting him best you with tricks and lies. I taught you better than that….but you _failed_! Magnus would be ashamed….and so would Finn!"

If Greta Hofferson knew one thing about her daughter that would never change it would be the mention of her uncle. Astrid had lived with the shame of his supposed cowardice and death for years, but even lifting that stain from her family's name had done nothing to soothe her mother's broken heart.

And like before Astrid rose to that jibe now. Striding over and throwing her mother against the wall, Astrid pinned her to the wood with her axe blades bridging the older woman's neck. Still that didn't stop the bile pouring out of her mouth as Greta wheezed and coughed from the pressure of the axe shaft on her throat.

"He's not a Viking….and he's most certainly not Stoick's son and heir!" Greta garbled, her momentum unstoppable now "He never was, nor will he ever be!...Why even look for him? After everything _you've_ done _he's_ not worth anything to the village, and even more so, to you….. Goodbye and good riddance is what I say!...After all, why look for the _mistake_? The _hiccup_?... No….he will never come back to the village and he will not come back to you.…You're…nothing to him!...you don't deserve it…never will..."

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!"! **Astrid shouted**, "Hiccup saved us. **_**All**_** of us! And we owe him our lives. We owe it to him to bring him home. To show him that we care about him. That we…"**

Greta's eyes narrowed with wicked glee as Astrid faltered in her words and a derisive smirk broke across her face as she hissed,

"…..that you _looovvvveeee_ him?"

Greta's smirk broke into a mocking laugh as Astrid struggled to keep her rage in check, her greatest weakness being used against her.

"Oh how _romantic!"_ Greta intoned sarcastically, "Worthy of the great sagas I'm sure! Hah ha ha hah ha hah!... And when you find your lost hero, he will be _sooooooo _enraptured with your appearance, that he will fall head over heels and into your arms?!"

Astrid's eye twitched, trying desperately not to show her vulnerability at her mothers vindictive insight or her disgust at the rank smelling Meade on her mother's breath as she continued mocking her with her polluted narrative.

"And then when he declares his undying love for _you,_ you'll just drop your skirts and breastplate and let him take you like some cheap whore with nothing but stars in her eyes and naive dreams in her head! ha hah ha!"

That was all Astrid could take. She had to get out before she truly did something to her mother she might regret.

Astrid brutally removed the axe from Greta's neck and shoved the elder woman to the bench at the table as she continued to cackle manically. Quickly sheathing her axe and picking up her pack, she strode to the door and opened it, stopping to speak mournfully over her shoulder.

"You know you should stop drinking so early. It's not suitable for a Viking family head. Dad would not have approved."

"We'll see what's appropriate Viking behaviour when you return with nothing but a dead useless and you're the laughing stock of the entire tribe! ha ha ha ha!"

Astrid wanted to block out the despicable sights and sounds of what was left of her fractured home. It broke her heart to see Greta as a shadow of her former self. Dragons seemed to have taken everything from Astrid's family; her uncle's honour, her father's life, her mother's sanity.

Yet she couldn't hate the dragons, or Hiccup. Not after they had given the tribe so much. She looked at the wretched woman hunched at their table sniggering with hopeless tears in her eyes and prayed that someday she would be able to pull herself back together again.

With a heavy sigh Astrid adjusted the pack on her shoulder and with a final glance muttered "I'll be back, _probably._"

And with that she walked out the door, heading for the docks and the waiting ships. She would still have to wait many hours before they left but she didn't care. She just wanted out of that house.

But Greta was not done. Seeing her door creak closed under its own momentum made her heart break that little bit more. The thought of losing her daughter to the shadow and a dream of a man who she knew didn't exist only fuelled her rage. As she pushed herself up from the table, she staggered to the door, the Meade making her steps uneven. Greta shoved it open muttering, shouting, then screaming at the top of her lungs the greatest fear she held dear.

"They're all gonna laugh at you**. They're all gonna laugh at you! THEY'RE ALL GONNA LAUGH AT YOU!"**

But Astrid was no longer in sight, lost in the pre-dawn mists.

Yet Greta's irate paranoid words did reach their target as they echoed around the silent still slumbering village and Astrid had to fight hard to quell the tears that were threatening to break from her eyes.

She would not stop walking until she reached the ships.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter done and it looks like the Haddock men and Hofferson women have more in common than we ever knew. **

**To clarify. In this chapter I called the northern lights that Hiccup and Astrid saw on their 'romantic flight' as St. Elmo's fire. This is to differentiate it from Arvendale's Fire which only happens every ten years and is connected to Finn Hofferson's encounter with the Flightmare. Just so that both can be seen as separate phenomena in this universe as I'm pretty sure the northern lights would have been seen by the Vikings all the time. I don't know the history surrounding the naming of St Elmo's fire but for the purposes of convenience I say the Berkians do and call it as such. Because reasons!**

**The next few chapters will have the Berkians saying their final goodbyes and sail away. But more adventures will get in their way and the road will neither be straight, short or easy. I hope you like how it goes. **

* * *

_**AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY**

**I AM NOW 32 YEARS OLD!**

**(yes, I really am that old!)**

** I WRITE FAN-FICTION **

**A****ND I LOVE IT!**

* * *

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	15. Mists Pt1

**Hey guys!**

**Am back again with a new chapter. **

**I'm so grateful for all my friends and followers here giving all the support they have. It really does mean a lot. Do keep asking me things as they will help me flesh out my ideas as I go and hopefully make the story better. Many many many thanks to everyone who left me birthday wishes following the last chapter. I was very touched. **

**Last time Astrid had a pretty foul interaction with her mother and things were left in a pretty bad way. What's gonna happen now?! Well it's time to catch up with the other Veteran riders who haven't been looked at very much so far so we will see where they are now, where they have come from and where they hope to go. I will be doing two riders per chapter so these next two chapters will be longer than normal so I can give each one their dues.**

**Some very blatant movie quotations in this one guys so you won't have to look very hard for them. I make no apologies.**

**Read on and see!**

**Once again thank-you for all the support and your feedback. I love you all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Scars:**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Mists Part 1**_

_THE HEALER. THE WARRIOR. THE TEACHER. THE DREAMER._

_**THE HEALER**_

In the night a thick bank of fog had rolled in from the sea and enveloped the Island of Berk. For those who had experienced it, it felt they were back at the battle of Dragon Island navigating around sea-stacks through an impenetrable mist.

It was difficult to see more than 10 feet in front of you.

Still that didn't stop a certain shield-maiden, pursued by incoherent screams, march resolutely out of her house and down to the docks where Stoick's fleet lay at anchor. She was grateful for the mists that wrapped around her like a comforting blanket, shielding her tormented expression from anyone else who might be up at such an ungodly hour. The hopeful blonde Viking simply walked to the end of the pier and stood there looking out at the peaceful cloudy ocean, a stark contrast to the maelstrom within her. She stood there for several hours alone and in the dark. Waiting.

Eventually a faint line of light began to creep across the horizon and though it was still dark and the mist still thick, more figures began to be discernible in the early morning haze as the Hairy-Hooligans, one by one began bustling about their assigned tasks. Dark grey shades, ghosting through a light grey fog.

As a pack of green Terrible Terrors scuttled through the streets picking over the leftover food from last night, two such figures became visible as they trudged along. One was tall and lanky with a feminine sway to her hips while the other was short, round and moved her stubby legs so quickly you could have sworn she was floating. One was infamous for not speaking a word while the other was known for never shutting up. It was a quite a one sided conversation between Ruffnutt and Gothi as they started down the ramp of uneven planks to the docks.

"So I finally ditch my idiot brother to go and see Barf and Belch at the academy this morning, only to find out that while I was busy getting my things ready with you yesterday, he's letting Morbid the curious look after them!...and he didn't even tell me….cause….like….half of that dragon is mine! I mean…RUDE! Not that I have a problem with _her_…...those freaky eyes look…..severely cool! She's like…. a whispering death…..only she's a person…you know?!

Ruffnutt looked to Gothi for any kind of response to her ranting, but the wizened old lady just kept looking straight ahead, no discernible emotion on her face at all. With the docks getting closer Ruffnutt had run of things to complain about to put off what she really wanted to say. Exactly what Gothi was waiting for.

Ruffnutt's scowl softened into a look of desperate uncertainty as they stopped at the bottom of the ramp and she fussed with the braids of her long blonde hair, "Listen Gothi…I really wish you were coming with me….It's not like I'm scared or anything but it would be nice to have you around or….maybe I could stay here with you? Yeah! Without me you won't be able to talk to anyone!"

For the first time Gothi looked at Ruffnutt, the elder scowling at the twin while gesturing towards her throat.

"But you never talk to anyone anyway!" the twin realised as she smacked the side of her head berating herself, "great idea Ruffnutt _genius_! And I'm supposed to replace _you _one day? Yeah right! I think Ragnorok is gonna happen first or me replacing you will _start_ Ragnorok….which would be awesome!...uh…right?"

Still the elder kept her scowl locked on the babbling twin. Ruffnutt's face fell even further, her breath hitching as she rasped,

"Gothi…..I'm….I'm afraid!" she whispered darting looks around to see if anyone could her confession, "Those _things_ we saw in the flames, that _man_ I saw in my vision. I dreamed about them last night! The images keep getting more vivid and it's _really _starting to…_Freak…Me…Out!"_

Gothi's features seemed to soften as the chaotic twin continued to pour out her anxieties,

"And now I gotta go a long sea voyage without you to help me!...What….What if that man finds me, what if he….._kill's _me?...I'm not like you…..I'm scared I'm gonna mess up…..What if the dreams get worse? What if someone gets hurt and I can't save them?...What if Stoick asks my opinion and I end up making a fool of myself?...I'm not wise like you are Gothi!...what do I do?"

There was nothing but silence and Ruffnutt dropped her head in defeat, lost to her fears and feeling forever doomed to be untrusted by the tribe for the rest of her life. Thanks to her first fifteen years of life being solely devoted to being a harbinger of chaos, Ruffnutt shivered believing she would never be accepted in her new role.

"_A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool."_ A raspy elderly voice responded snapping the forlorn Ruffnutt's eyes from the ground to the short elder's face.

"Gothi?...did you just….talk?!" a shocked Ruffnutt asked.

With surprising swiftness and strength Gothi reached up and pulled Ruffnutt down to kneel in front of her. The elder brought her mouth close to her apprentice's ear and Ruffnutt's eyes went as wide as saucers as she heard Gothi's high pitched voice rasping in the cold morning air.

"_Trust in your dreams child. For they are the Gods way of guiding us, they will give you clarity, their meaning will be revealed in time._

_Not all wounds can be healed, not all lives can be saved. All you can do is bring peace to those who suffer and leave them to their fate._

_Your words are your most powerful tool child! Be careful with them. The art of silence is what gives words their power. You will learn this!"_

Still stunned Ruffnutt watched Gothi lean back and stare at her intensely, a warm smile on her face. The healer took the girls hands in her own and rubbed them as she spoke in an aged comforting tone.

"_You have powerful instincts girl! Yet they are still chaotic and unrefined. You must learn to harness them or you will fall to the darker parts of our craft. You must not use what I have taught you lightly for the gods have a habit of giving with one hand and taking with the other. Be sure you do not end up paying a price that is too high!"_

Finally letting the elders words sink in Ruffnutt managed to quell her anxiety and returned the elder's smile.

"I will! Thanks Gothi!"

"_Now take this!"_ the elder ordered, _"It is made from Yggdrasil wood and Gronkle Iron and will protect you in more ways than one!"_

Saying this Gothi undid the cloth around a parcel Ruffnutt had not even noticed the elder had been carrying. As the fabric fell to the ground Ruffnutt marvelled at what she saw. In the elder's bony old hands was a short-staff, over a meter long with a shimmering metal spike at its base. The wood itself was dark brown, almost black, just like the staff Gothi herself carried and along its gnarled surface were carved runes in Old Norse that Ruffnutt could only guess the meaning of. Gothi held the short-staff toward her young disciple and at first Ruffnutt thought the fragile looking stick would snap in her hands.

But as she closed her fingers around it, Ruffnutt could feel the innate strength in the wood and metal that made up the staff. Ruffnutt felt she could fight off an entire armada of berserkers with just this one item. However she knew conflict was not this staff's purpose. It was more than that.

It was symbol.

A symbol of her duty to her tribe, a symbol of her connection to intangible things that were to be respected and feared, a symbol of her master's faith in her that would be seen by everyone else and a sign that she had been chosen to keep their people's traditions alive for the next generation.

Ruffnutt looked to the elder and bowed reverently.

"Wow!...This is awesome!...Thank-you Gothi."

"_Keep it safe child."_ The elder responded sternly.

"I will!...I take it you don't you give these out to just anyone?" Ruffnutt asked sarcastically.

"_Only two there are!"_ Gothi intoned as she shook her head slowly _"No more, no less! A master and an apprentice!"_

Ruffnutt opened her mouth to say more when….

"**Hey Butt-face! Thanks for ditching me earlier!"** Tuffnutt growled as he suddenly came stomping down the ramp, breaking the two women apart as he arrogantly stepped between them, "Oh hey Gothi! So sis, I was thinking….yeah dangerous, I know!…when you're done talking mumbo-jumbo with the elder it might be a good time to go…you know…..seeing we've got loads of sea to cover aaaaaand your heavy rear end won't make things any easier. Ha ha ha!"

"_It's also good for doing this!"_ Gothi whispered as she used the hooked end of her own staff to trip Tuffnutt who landed face first on the hardwood dock.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Tuffnutt whined as he looked back at the two women before his eyes widened in realisation "Wait! Did Gothi just…talk?"

"Of course she didn't you mutton-head! Gothi never talks!" Ruffnutt declared poking her brother with her staff, unable to hide her smirk.

"Ow! Ow! OOOOWWWW! QUIT IT!...Then whose was that voice?...Because it wasn't yours and it definitely wasn't mine!" Tuffnutt growled.

"I'll tell you what it was…..it's…my new freaky mind powers wooooooo!" Ruffnutt grinned evilly bringing her hand up and wriggling her fingers in a ghoulish gesture.

"Ah! Get away from me wench! Whatever ship you're on, I'm gonna sail on a ship that isn't that one! Ahhhhhh!" Tuffnutt hollered wide-eyed as he unceremoniously scrambled up and stumbled away along the pier knocking over crates and banging into piles as he did so.

Ruffnutt chuckled heartily watching her brother flee. Clearly she was going to enjoy finding interesting ways to use her new accessory to torment her brother. Turning back the elder, Ruffnutt was surprised to find that Gothi was no longer there. Darting her head around, she noticed the elder was now somehow back at the top of the ramp, her small figure being slowly swallowed up by the mists

'_Be safe child and may the Norns be ever with you!'_ she heard the old woman's voice in her mind

Ruffnutt's surprise was replaced by a knowing smirk as she muttered quietly "You have so gotta teach me how to do that!"

'_All in good time my child!...All in good time!'_ the elder's voice cheerfully rattled in her brain as Ruffnutt saw the mists billow and curl around Gothi before she vanished completely.

Ruffnutt continued to smile as she looked at the short-staff that was now hers. Holding it did give her a certain reassurance. She would not let it out of her sight. Sliding it onto her back beside her hunting spear, Ruffnutt strode down the docks towards the ships. She came alongside the _'Berk's Pride'_ and went to board her, only to see Snotlout pop his head out from behind the row of shields that lined the side of the warship.

"Hey baby, welcome aboard _the Snotboat of love_! I got a nice rowing bench right here just big enough for two!" Snotlout crooned making a kissy face at her.

Immediately Ruffnutt gagged and turned, walking away as quickly as possible leaving a fuming Snotlout at his bench. She then came up to the _'Odin's Wrath'_ and again quickened her pace as Fishlegs called to her from the top of the gang plank

"Hey Ruffnutt! Awesome! We're gonna be shipmates! I mean not….._mates_..….There won't be any mating… you know….friends who are mates on a ship!...uh Did I tell you I've got new information about the Zippleback I'm putting into the book of dragons?...or not….or…well I'll see you later…maybe we could…..I don't know….."

Ruffnutt didn't listen to Fishlegs ramble on as she deliberately avoided his gaze muttering to Odin or Frigg or whoever would listen "Ugh! I gotta choose between a muttonhead and a bookworm…..some choice!"

Eventually Ruffnutt took in the sight of _'The Sharktooth'_, Stoick's flag ship. Straightaway her mood brightened as she saw the unmistakable silhouette of an axe-armed, hair braided Astrid striding across the deck and stowing her gear under a rowing bench. Seeing her long-time-best-girl-friend-forever, Ruffnutt smiled to herself.

"Looks like ship number three it is! Girls for the win!"

And before anyone could stop her, Ruffnutt boarded and picked her seat right beside Astrid. It was shaping up to be a good voyage after all.

* * *

_THE HEALER. THE WARRIOR. THE TEACHER. THE DREAMER._

* * *

_**THE WARRIOR**_

Seeing Ruffnutt vanishing off down the dock with that look of disgust on her face stirred something in Snotlout. Slumping down on his rowing bench, the beefy Jorgensen gripped the handle of his oar so tightly, the wood creaked under the intense pressure of his ever whitening knuckles.

"Another rejection. Always rejection. Always Gods Damned rejection!_"_ The Jorgensen hissed under his breath.

He thanked Thor no-one could see his face behind the row of shields that lined the hull of the warship _'Berk's Pride'_ as he processed once again an all too familiar theme that seemed to define his life for the past five years.

Rejection.

Snotlout was not angry.

He was beyond angry.

"What do I have to do to get some respect?" He muttered quietly as his oar groaned for mercy under his strong hands.

It seemed the entire world was out to reject him in the most brutal ways possible, never letting him forget what had happened between him and Hiccup as children: Astrid, Fishlegs, Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Gothi, Ruffnutt, Tuffnutt and nearly everyone else. They just wouldn't let it go! The Gods were obviously making Snotlout feel like his persecuted cousin so that he would learn his lesson.

'_Fine! I get it! You Gods can stop now! Please just stop now!'_ he desperately prayed to Odin and the entire Norse pantheon every night.

Considering Snotlout was wearing his trademark all black attire, it would be easy to miss his unmoving, introspective form in the encroaching twilight mists. So it was unsurprising that neither Gimli nor Snorri Fragg noticed the silent brooding Jorgensen hunched over his oar in the shadows as they took their seats

"So you really think we're gonna find him this time?" Gimli asked enthusiastically as he stowed his gear under his bench.

"Chief seems to think so! So does Gothi and everyone else if last night was anything to go by!" Snorri replied, mimicking his brother's movements before sitting down.

"Gotta say I'm gonna miss these little jaunts off to Gods knows where if this _is _the last time." Gimli crooned in mock disappointment, taking a quick swig from a small liquor flask he had attached to his belt before offering it to his brother.

"It is nice to get away every once in a while!" Snorri chirped as he took a gulp of his own from the proffered flask, "A good quest or an enterprising raid is always good for a Viking to keep his wits keen and his skills honed."

"And his coffers full depending on the way the axe falls!" Gimli chuckled "We did score a lot of swag from those Phoenicians after the chief's little over reaction!"

"Well they sure as Helheim weren't gonna be needing their stuff after the dragons got through with them!" Snorri replied humorously as he toyed with the foreign looking gold ring that adorned his right hand, "it's a shame we didn't get more. Those beasts really took some pleasure in tearing them apart."

"Just goes to show how useful the dragons are to have around…..and Astrid? Did you _see _her?" Gimli and Snorri took another swig to combat the shudders they felt at the carnage the young shield-maiden had wrought amongst the vile con-artists from the back of her Deadly Nadder. Snotlout remembered that day as well. He had sunk three of the Phoenician ships but had come back with no loot. A lucrative opportunity squandered and all in the name of the 'lost son of Berk'.

"I've never seen her so angry!" Snorri retorted, "The way she led the other riders! It was like one of the old sagas the way she torched those ships!"

"Ha! Wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of her" Gimli chuckled ruefully, "or any of the Hoffersons for that matter! That Astrid's really blossomed in to quite a fighter!"

"Indeed!" Snorri declared, cheerfully "I don't know what I'd feel for the man who finally lands her! Pride, fear or pity!"

Both men laughed heartily at this common knowledge of Astrid's fearsome reputation both as a warrior and a woman.

Snotlout winced, remembering he had experienced the physical side of that reputation countless times. Astrid was never done rejecting him, making him the laughing stock of the academy. But then that was nothing new. Astrid always failed to see the great Viking he truly was and her anger was just her way of masking her awe. His arms, legs, face and neck. Snotlout figured there wasn't a part of his body that hadn't suffered from Astrid's naked aggression.

'_Ha! Astrid's naked!' _the Jorgensen smirked at the clever wording of thoughts that were usually never far from his mind.

"Aye I'm right there!" Snorri continued jovially, "I don't think there's a man alive on Berk who could be her equal!"

Snotlout's little smirk died, crushed under his trademark scowl. Even these two fools seemed to write off his chances with Astrid. Sure, he had started focusing on winning Ruffnutt's affections, but like every Jorgensen, he always tried to go for gold before settling for silver if needs be.

"Then maybe it's good we're looking for a man who actually _isn't on Berk_ right now!" Gimli crooned conspiratorially at his brother.

"You don't mean?!..." Snorri asked in a shocked tone that matched Snotlout's outraged expression.

Gimli nodded sagely as he took another swig from his flask, "five years can do a lot to change a man. Hiccup _is_ or _was_ the chief's son after-all. With the amount of money the Haddock's have, they could easily pay the girl's bride price!"

"Yeah!...But…still…_Hiccup?_" Snorri asked incredulously, "he was never what you'd call the fighting type and this is _Fearless Astrid Hofferson_ were talking about! Ain't no way she would consider it! She's too much of a shield-maiden to become a dreary little housewife, even if it is to the chief's son!"

On that point Snotlout wholeheartedly agreed. Astrid had never really shown any interest in getting married to anyone. As far as he was concerned, Astrid wanted to be a Valkyrie and if she didn't want to be with the best warrior on Berk, namely himself, she was probably going to end up a lonely old maid with only her battle axe and Deadly Nadder for company. And Hiccup? There was no way in Helheim, Snotlout was certain, Hiccup had anything to offer the mightiest girl on Berk. Sure he had invented dragon training but Berk and Astrid had gotten along just fine without him so far.

"You never know!" Gimli pressed on with his argument, gesturing grandly as he did so, "Hiccup might have become a strong warrior wherever he ended up. And even if he hasn't? With him being the Dragon Master and all, I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't got a whole army of the beasts at his beck and call!"

That indeed concerned Snotlout. What if Hiccup had trained an entire Island of dragons and was luring his former tribe into a trap. Without their dragons they would be defenceless.

'_But that didn't seem to bother Hookfang! 'Oh no! Stupid stubborn dragon!'_ Snotlout raged at being rejected by Hookfang so easily to partner up with Gustav. It never ceased to infuriate him how the Monstrous Nightmare delighted in humiliating him, even after he had fought to save his life on Fireworm Island.

Maybe that was why Hiccup partnered him with the belligerent beast in the first place? It was all to show him up from the beginning, to show _who_ truly held the power. Snotlout was broken from his reverie as Snorri chuckled.

"Aye! Hiccup is the Dragon Master! That's a lot of power for a man his age to wield!" Snorri declared before lowering his voice to a suggestive leery whisper, "And if there's one thing that gets a woman hot between the legs…..it's power! Ha ha ha ha!"

"And influence!" Gimli shared his brother's perverse, suggestive chuckling," I heard there's a few ladies in the village with their _eyes on the prize _already, if you catch my meaning…Look how much that boy has changed Berk and he isn't even here!"

Snotlout was nearly ready to snap his oar shaft at the remark that never, ever seemed to go away. Of all the things that infuriated Snotlout the most, it was no matter what he or anyone else did to help Berk with the dragons, the credit always in the end, filtered back to Hiccup's feet. If he had to hear Gustav or Fishlegs or Astrid say _'What would Hiccup do?'_ during one of their missions again He was literally going to strangle Morbid's entire flock of Terrible Terrors.

Nothing Snotlout did, it seemed, was ever good enough now. Despite the cheers he did receive, they felt hollow or half-hearted. Like the people were saving their real admiration for his weak fish-bone cousin and were ready to cast him aside the moment Hiccup returned. It had become insulting, especially the way the politics of the island currently stood.

As if mimicking his thoughts, Gimli quickly glanced around and came close to Snorri, the tone of his voice becoming deadly serious as he did so, "say Hiccup does come home and Stoick publicly accepts him back as his son?….where do you think that leaves _the heir?"_

Snorri immediately matched his brothers body language and leaned in to keep his potentially treasonous speculation strictly between them, "couldn't really say!" he muttered, "If the heir doesn't step aside or Stoick doesn't do something, Hiccup will probably have to go through the rites of challenge…Combat in the arena…..very bloody…..very messy!"

"Doesn't sound that fair considering who would be involved!" Gimli intoned sympathetically for the weakling Hiccup was remembered as and the strength of who his opponent would be, "it could open a whole barrel of eels that Berk doesn't need!"

"Aye!" Snorri replied "it would be a shame for Hiccup to come home only to die in the arena fighting for something he might not even want. You remember what he wrote in that letter of his? Didn't sound like the words of a man who wanted to run a tribe that tormented him most of his life!"

Snotlout smiled at the way things stood. Hiccup never really aspired to be the leader of anything, let alone an entire tribe so Snotlout was fairly confident he didn't want Berk's throne. Add to that Hiccup had been disowned. He was _still_ legally an outcast, a traitor, a nameless no-one that had no more claim than a street beggar. Stoick had admitted to disowning him and that decree had to stand until he withdrew it in front of Hiccup and the tribe itself.

Doing so, heart-warming as it might be, would make things..._complicated_. Everyone, even the foolish Fraggs could see that.

But if Hiccup refused Stoick's offer? then everything would hopefully stay the same. Berk's destiny would rest in the new heir's hands and that pleased Snotlout to no end!

Still that didn't make what Hiccup said about Snotlout any less damaging to his name and reputation. All of a sudden the Jorgensen was no longer seen as the epitome of Viking-ness and more like some defiant thug. It seemed every parent of Berk didn't want their children associating with him for fear of being bullied by or becoming a bully like him. The only kid that seemed to like him was Gustav but even he ended up rejecting him.

"Well we'll just have to leave that stuff up to Stoick!" Gimli crooned in relief, "The most important thing is that _he_ is the chief right now and he's not going anywhere, not for a long time yet, Odin willing!"

"Agreed!" Snorri whispered as he stretched himself, "still, if I had to make a choice, I know who I'd feel more comfortable pledging my loyalty to, and it most certainly isn't going to be… "

"…**.SNOTLOUT!"**

The two brothers snapped their heads round to see Spitelout standing on the deck by the _'Berk's Pride' _gang plank, looking toward the benches near them. Following the eyes of the chief's second-in-command, the Fragg brother's gaze finally fell on the burning eyes of Snotlout Jorgensen who was staring at them so intensely, almost incandescent with rage.

Immediately the brothers' cheery disposition fell, replaced by wide-eyed looks of fear at being caught out for talking about something the Jorgensen warrior despised being mentioned. Regaining their senses, they quickly nodded their heads in greeting.

Snotlout didn't nod back but continued to stare. The brothers though significantly older than Snotlout, balked under the irate man's gaze, quickly turning their backs on him, getting into position to row but continuing to whisper hurriedly as Spitelout called out again.

"Snotlout! Do ya hear me boy? Come here!"

Gritting his teeth, Snotlout finally let go of his oar pole, the white fading from his knuckles and the oar literally creaking with relief at the chubby indentations that had been made in it. With heavy breathing and a raging heart, Snotlout stomped evenly up the deck, casting a cold, disdainful look at the Fragg brothers as he passed them. The elder, Gimli was still trying to avoid his gaze but Snorri seemed to respond with a glare of his own that declared he was only sorry for getting caught voicing his opinion but not for having it. Snotlout would remember this slight. Another in the long, _long_, **long **line of rejections he had been forced to endure these past five years. And with potentially months at sea coming up, he would have plenty of time to extract his retribution.

'_All in good time,'_ Snotlout thought smirking as he finally broke eye contact _'All in good time!'_

Snotlout slowed his pace as he approached the scruffy but well-built Viking that was his father and the scowl that seemed to permanently live on his face. Even after five years of being a veteran dragon rider, Spitelout still seemed to regard him and his dragon with a kind of…suspicion almost. Snotlout sometimes felt his father was keeping a close eye on Hookfang, only to find a reason to get rid of him or both of them if it meant he didn't have put up with the shame of having one of his former sworn enemies under the same roof.

Still Snotlout thanked Odin his parents had not learned to fly or bond with dragons. For that gave him an edge over the older man and both knew it. The two Jorgensens saw eye to eye on many things and keeping the balance of power was indeed one of them.

Spitelout smirked and shook his son's hand firmly as the two came face to face.

"You all set to go son?"

"Sure dad! You sure you can handle running Berk all by yourself?" Snotlout retorted casually "I wouldn't want to come home to find the island burned to the ground and your sorry bones rotting on Uncle Stoick's throne!"

"Oh ho ho ho! Someone's lively this morning aren't they boy?!" Spitelout chuckled haughtily at his son's jibe.

"I got a nasty wake-up call" Snotlout muttered his eyes narrowed, gesturing with his head at the Fragg brothers.

Spitelout's eyes zeroed in on the brother Vikings over Snotlout's shoulder, his voice now concerned "The sailors giving you trouble? I'll give them what for!"

Spitelout moved to approach to the two Vikings but Snotlout quickly threw his arm out blocking his father's path "No! I can take care of it!" Snotlout growled "you just make sure I have an island to home to!"

"Oh have no fear on that! Just don't get lost again!" Spitelout retorted.

"At least I won't lose my map! Unlike a _certain someone_ did on that camping trip last spring after Thawfest, leaving us lost for days!" Snotlout shot back, his eyes dancing with aggression.

At first there was silence but then Spitelout laughed again, even more heartily than before. Despite his gruff demeanour he always enjoyed these testy little spars with his son. It kept his own mind agile and made sure he is son wouldn't become weak or complacent. But such things had to wait as he quickly reined his laughter in and focused a grim countenance on his son.

"Well, enough of the joking son. I've something very important to tell you."

"Let me guess! Rest is for the weak?"

"No."

"Yak tipping isn't a sport?"

"No!"

"You and mom have finally found dragons you want to ride?!"

"Damn it I said **NO!"** Spitelout hissed, genuinely annoyed at his son's taunting, "It's about Hiccup!"

Snotlout's mischievous smirk collapsed again. Even his father it seemed had 'hiccups' on the brain.

"Ugh! fine what about Hiccup?" the young Jorgensen groaned.

"Now you listen boy!" Spitelout began, his voice low and earnest, "things are very….delicate right now. With everyone expecting to find Hiccup, there's a lot manoeuvring and positioning going on and we can't let our family be left out on the fringes."

"I know I've already heard _fools _talking about it!" Snotlout said bitterly, mindful of the disrespectful Fragg brothers nearby.

"Good! Then you know what's at stake!" Spitelout crooned as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder and leaned in closely as if making him party to some clandestine plot.

"So when you lot find Hiccup…..I expect you to be _nice_ to him….get back in his good graces! I've had to put up with quite enough of Stoick looking at me like I've sired some sort of savage berserker child. You will make up for the shame you've brought on me and this family!"

Snotlout angrily shrugged his father's hand off his shoulders as he aggressively whispered back "Really!?…And the past five years have been what? Nothing?...What about all the times I've won Thawfest and the Winter Games and the Dragon Races and all the battles on Outcast Island!?"

"They only go so far!" Spitelout intoned coldly pulling himself up to his full height to look down at his son, "The real measure of a man is seen in the power he wields amongst his fellow tribesmen and despite your record with the riders you still have a lot to do. Look at the Larson boy! He's the acting leader of the dragon academy when really that honour should be _yours!_..._We_ should be overseeing this island together protecting it as _father and son_!"

"Then why didn't you ask uncle Stoick if I could do it?"

"I did."

"And?"

"He said you still had to atone for your treatment of Hiccup by helping find him…and I agree!"

"What!?" Snotlout hissed in exasperation, his eyes wide in shock.

Spitelout gave Snotlout that suspicious, untrusting look he had become so familiar with over the years since Hiccup's departure, before a rare look of remorse formed on his face, "Hiccup was my nephew, my brother's child…..I love my brother….so I should have loved his son, despite his obvious short-comings….If I'd known treating the lad so badly would have brought things to _this _then I'd have stopped it years ago. It's damaged our name and I'll have to work hard while you're gone to get some of our supporters back in case things go south for us and the tribe is split!"

Snotlout was apoplectic and practically quivering with rage. His own father seemed to blame him alone for their current predicament.

"But what about last night?" Snotlout asked angrily, "Everyone was agreeing with Bjorn Larson to stay loyal to the chief!"

"I wouldn't put too much stock in that _melodramatic display_" Spitelout intoned cynically, "I know plenty of people were only joining in for show! Most of them may mean it but that doesn't mean there are those who aren't willing to make a challenge while Stoick is gone. If my brother's house fails…then so does mine…and in turn, so does _yours!_ We have to avoid that at all costs!"

Snotlout narrowed his eyes as he assimilated this new insight that his position was a lot shakier than he could have imagined and seethed he wouldn't be around to help maintain it. He hated playing politics and hated Hiccup all the more for dropping him in such a complicated situation. Spitelout stepped closer to him, breaking his ruminating.

"When Stoick brings his boy back and he _will_ bring him back, the lad might hold a grudge!" Spitelout warned urgently, "Over half the tribe have dragons!...so it could only be a matter of time before someone comes for _us,_ thinking it will carry favour with Hiccup. That's why _you_ have to get in there _first_! Once you find him I expect you do everything in your power to make sure his hatred towards us is quashed. And if that means prostrating yourself at his feet then so be it!"

"You told me Jorgensens never beg from anyone!" Snotlout intoned disapprovingly, visibly sickened by the debasement his father was proposing.

Spitelout slowly lowered himself so he was fully in Snotlout's face. The younger Jorgensen could make out individual hairs on his father's shaggy beard, could smell breakfast on his breath and could see the hard, cold, bitter truth that was real life in his eyes.

"When you're _enemy_ has the backing of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself?" he snarled savagely, "Believe me lad, you _will_ beg and you will _mean_ it! This is no childish game for medals or juvenile glory Snotlout! This is about our clan's survival! Our very lives! It's all resting on your shoulders boy! You'd best not fail or we are _all _going to regret it _you_ and _your lizard_ included!"

"What do you mean?" Snotlout asked his eyes becoming hard like his father's

"If this family suffers?..." Spitelout replied coldly, "….then I'll see to it your dragon suffers as well. We're all in this together now and no-one is going to be free of the consequences!"

"Because your my dad I'm going to give you a chance to take that back!" Snotlout threatened his fists clenched, his face nearly touching his father's, ready to head-butt the older man if necessary. Spitelout - more so out of annoyance than anything else - had vaguely insinuated he would get rid of Hookfang in the past but nothing more. So for him to directly threaten the Monstrous Nightmare made Snotlout's blood run cold and boil at the same time. The head of the Jorgensen clan matched his son's aggressive posturing, clearly not intimidated as he rasped defiantly

"I take nothing back boy! I'm your father and while I'm the head of my house, what I say goes!"

"Then I'll say _this!" _Snotlout smirked a cruel, knowing smile, "you know nothing about Dragons! Absolutely nothing! And you know even less about me if you think I'm going to let you hurt Hookfang! He is not just another sword and if you so much as touch one scale on his body, I will burn our _house_ to the ground….with you in it!"

And with that Snotlout turned on his heel, leaving his father alone at the gang plank. At first the second-in-command looked shocked at Snotlout's powerful threat. However it was quickly replaced by a similar knowing smirk as he chuckled. "Oh you're gonna do just fine laddie, just fine!" Spitelout muttered to himself, knowing his son would, like him, do whatever it took to get the job done and bring glory to the Jorgensen clan one way or another.

* * *

It was the sound of shouting that made Spitelout quicken his pace as he trundled down the gang plank and through the docks that were getting more and more crowded with departing Vikings as he made his way toward the _'Sharktooth'_. As he approached the warship, he saw a very familiar silhouette move animatedly about its bow waving his hands in the air and turning the air a very lurid shade of blue with his colourful cursing.

This was going to be….interesting.

* * *

Snotlout stalked back to his bench, shoving aside any Viking that was fool enough to be in his way, the dark conversation he just had with his father making him deaf to their offended protests. Sitting down, Snotlout spotted the warped wood of his oar. Only then did he realise how tightly he had been gripping it. Looking at his hands he opened and closed them. He felt something.

_Strength._

Yes he was strong. One of the strongest there was. The past few years had refined his short yet stocky frame into a veritable powerhouse. He lacked the overpowering hulking strength of Fishlegs or the blinding swift fury of Astrid and was shorter than both of them. But Snotlout could rely on his brute force, sheer unrelenting stamina and his razor sharp cunning. He knew what made him superior to his long lost cousin. Hiccup always lacked that one important quality.

_Strength._

Snotlout wrapped his fingers slowly around his oar pole and felt the bountiful muscles in his arms flex and come to life as he tested them. He exalted in his own strength. Yet he was incensed that everything kept coming back to his scrawny weak, fishbone cousin that as a child did nothing but whimper and hide and cry and cower, always protesting he didn't want to hurt anyone.

'_Well, people did get hurt Hiccup!_ _You moron!'_ Snotlout accused his cousin in his mind, _'First from your insane inventions and then even more so when you just selfishly flew off after killing the Red Death!' _

Despite his celebrated 'victory' on Dragon Island, Snotlout saw Hiccup's cowardice for what it was. Hiccup had just fled, taking all of his precious secrets with him, and abandoning Berk to struggle with the dragon situation all alone. For five years they had been desperately trying to re-learn what he had learned and all the while staving off attacks from outcasts, spies, mad-men, berserkers and rogue dragons.

"Well to Helheim with him!" Snotlout muttered as he resumed his torturous grip on his oar, "This will be the last time! By Thor I swear it!"

Snotlout breathed heavily as he considered his options. If he found Hiccup, he _would _try to make amends, but only to improve his standing and for his father's sake. If Hiccup wasn't there or didn't even want to come back? Fine! Snotlout would just accept it and carry on. He was tired of the constant searches for Hiccup. The sentimental hope Stoick nursed his son might still be alive or wanted to come home sickened him now.

'_Let Hiccup stew in his little paradise on the far side of the world for the rest of his days!' _

Snotlout figured all he had to do was get this quest over with. He'd had enough of struggling to compete with the phantasm that was his cousin, he was done chasing Hiccup's ghost and legacy for there was more to Snotlout's life than that and he had wasted too much time as it was. Now was the time for Snotlout to forge his own legacy and whether that included Hiccup or not, Snotlout really didn't care anymore.

He would fight past all of the world's rejections and be respected as the great Viking that he knew in his heart he was.

He would take what he was due. He would take what was rightfully his.

And no-one would stop him.

Not even Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

* * *

**There you are guys!**

**Two of the teens get their backstories fleshed out. I'm having fun trying to sort out their perspectives as we haven't had a chance to spend much time with them so far. I've split them onto different ships so they can wrestle with their own thoughts and relationships for now but they will all end up sailing together later on in the quest.**

**So yeah Ruffnutt is essentially becoming a Viking Jedi! It doesn't mean she can use the force or whatever but she will become more in tune with healing and supernatural stuff as the journey goes on and we will get to see her do more of that if you guys like it enough. I figured it would be a cool arc for her to go on. What crazy abilities do you think she should get? All ideas are welcome.**

**From a cultural standpoint Gothi says Ruffnutt's staff is made from Yggdrasil wood. You all probably know Yggdrasil is the great world tree that joins all the 9 realms together and is both a literal and a metaphorical tree. This doesn't mean the staff is actually made from Yggdrasil itself but rather represents their connection to its mystical properties and is made from some other tree wood. It is re-enforced with Gronkle Iron as well so it will be pretty sturdy regardless. Or if you guys prefer I can write so it is made from Yggdrasil itself meaning a connection to the tree would have to be somewhere on Berk. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Snotlout was by far the hardest of all the teens to write for as he has been painted in some fics as misunderstood, blindingly arrogant, underhandedly sneaky, tragically put upon or just downright evil. To find an interesting way to paint Snotlout in regards to this story was incredibly difficult. With Hiccup not being present for the T.V. shows which I am trying to keep in mind as happening in this timeline, there are lots of episodes that would have happened differently or not at all and Snotlout would not have grown as much as a person. Trying to keep that in mind as well as maintaining the world I'm trying to build in this fic is proving challenging to say the least and I hope I am getting it right. **

**I may have borrowed the names for some of Berk's ships from another fanfic called 'time of Offering' by writer Cathrath (well worth a read, it is in a word -absolutely awesome!) They fit so well I had to use them. **

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter. **

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	16. Mists Pt2

**Hey guys**

**Not much of a preamble this time so here's the next part of the mists arc and we get to see what's going on with Fishlegs and Tuffnutt.**

**Last time we saw them, Tuffnutt had been spooked by Ruffnutt and Gothi playing a prank on him, making him run away, then Fishlegs got snubbed by Ruffnutt trying to get her to join him on his boat to go on the quest.**

**The events in this chapter happen at the exact same time as the events in the previous chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

_**Scars:**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Mists Part 2**_

* * *

_THE HEALER. THE WARRIOR. THE TEACHER. THE DREAMER._

* * *

_**THE TEACHER**_

Fishlegs shuffled back along the deck of the _'Odin's Wrath'_ dejected at Ruffnutt's snub. He had come so far over the past few years and yet the one thing he couldn't seem to do was attract the Thorston girl's attentions. Despite being one of the smartest Vikings on the island - teaching many classes at the dragon academy and being the foremost expert on Terrible Terrors, Gronkles, Changewings and nearly every other type of Dragon imaginable - it made his head and heart hurt to see that the harder he tried, the bigger he screwed up and the worse he was knocked back. In his own way he knew this must have been how Hiccup felt, even if it was just concerning girls.

The young man continued in his reverie and didn't stop until he got to the stern of the _'Odin's Wrath'_ where his appointed station was. Rather than being a rower, Fishlegs' brute strength and acute mind were put to use manning the port-side tiller that steered the mighty vessel. Leaning on the thick rudder-pole, the large Ingerman let out a defeated sigh.

"Trouble with the ladies again boy?" a deep base voice cut through the mists at him.

Jolting his head up, Fishlegs saw despite the fog, the unmistakably imposing figure of his father and ship's captain, Gunner Ingerman approach. Coming opposite Fishlegs, the head of the Ingerman clan manned the starboard-side tiller as his son sheepishly rung his hands.

"Sort of...I guess...yeah" the husky young man finally admitted, "I just wish I could get Ruffnutt to notice me. I mean I try to help her with the dragons and I give her as many sheep as I can to win the dragon races, yet she still looks at me like I'm some sort of freak!"

"Ah the fairer sex is a mystery lad, I'll not deny that," Gunner nodded knowingly, "But you gotta realise something!"

"Yeah?" Fishlegs asked as if he was about to learn Odin's wisdom itself.

"She's a Viking Fishlegs!" Gunner declared.

"Well of course she's a Viking!" Fishlegs retorted sarcastically, disappointed by his father's glaringly obvious statement.

"If you're going to sass me boy, we can just stop talking!" Gunner grumbled at his son's impertinence.

"Oh no Dad, I'm sorry! Please…..tell me." Fishlegs pleaded apologetically.

Gunner smiled, accepting his son's apology and continued when he knew he had calmed down.

"You see lad," Gunner said warmly, "Vikings don't like things being just _handed_ to them. Vikings like to _fight_ for them, earn them. Through fighting Vikings realise if what they're fighting for is actually worth it and if the person fighting for them is worth it too!"

"So what you're saying is…I should _fight_ Ruffnutt?" Fishlegs asked, perplexed by his father's words.

"No, no, no lad!" Gunner chuckled before a very serious look clouded his features, "But you should stop just giving her whatever you think she wants. Don't pander to her shallow whims. Be ready to give her what she actually _needs_."

"Okay, thanks dad." Fishlegs moved to see to his things, only to be stopped by his father's weighty hand landing firmly on is shoulder. He looked up to see Gunner's visage had hardened even more, making him feel very nervous.

"I'm not finished with you yet boy!" the larger Ingerman intoned coldly, "About you throwing them sheep to her in the races, I'm actually very disappointed in you for doing such a thing!"

Fishlegs cringed at his father's stern words. He hoped he hadn't made his actions that obvious.

'_But I had to do something to get her to notice me instead of Snotlout!'_ Fishlegs screamed to himself.

He was snapped from his thoughts as his father continued.

"You've always shown great skill with Meatlug and by rights you should have won last season's title. An honour I would have been proud to uphold in the Ingerman hall. But helping a girl cheat to win a race isn't a declaration of any meaningful affection, just shallow desire and even a girl as bull-headed as Ruffnutt Thorston can see that. In fact being Gothi's apprentice these past five years has probably made her see it better than most!"

"Okay dad," Fishlegs muttered sadly, knowing his father was right, "I'm…..I'm really sorry for disappointing you."

Not wanting to make his son feel any worse Gunner knelt down to look him fully in the eye, his face brimming with compassion as he spoke, "Oh don't feel too bad about it!...I know you'll take next season's title easily. You've done me and your clan proud enough! You show that Thorston girl what you're really capable of and I'm sure she'll take notice eventually and Hel!...maybe someday you can tell me what on earth you see in the girl!

"Actually I'm not sure myself", Fishlegs intoned rather ashamedly, knowing he was lying to his father.

At first he had no interest in Ruffnutt, her chaotic tendencies making her seem untouchable and dangerous. However as time went by Fishlegs saw her association with Gothi channelling her energies into something more constructive and compassionate. At rare times he would glance across the arena and notice Ruffnutt wearing a look of genuine concern. There was something under the surface, a deeper understanding of things that attracted him. But these were only fleeting glances and moments. Never had there been anything more and despite his own growing confidence he could never muster the nerve to approach her about such things.

But then when Snotlout, after so many rejections from Astrid, started flirting with Ruffnutt things got very _very _out of hand, until the female twin had to literally fight off their outrageous attempts to gain her favour with either a vicious word or a kick to the stomach. Fishlegs was beginning to get desperate and knew if he didn't do something soon he might find himself married to someone outside of Berk that would separate him from his family and potentially his dragon which was something that terrified him. Something would have to change and soon.

"Well until you do know? I'd say maybe hold fire on trying to get her attention", Gunner advised sagely, "Last thing women want is a pest!"

"Really?!" Fishlegs eyes widened in shock at the word, "I'm...I'm being a pest?"

Gunner sighed, as fathers do before saying something they know may disappoint their child, "Wouldn't say if there wasn't some truth to it son... I've seen the way you get on and after all the hard work you've done to rise in the tribe's standings these past few years, it's not becoming of you."

"Oh..." was all a crestfallen Fishlegs could say at this blunt home truth, "...sure thing dad."

"Did you say goodbye to your mother all-right?" Gunner asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yes sir." Fishlegs answered quietly.

"Good! She worries about you as much as you worry about that Gronkle of yours!" the father chuckled hoping to coax a more positive air from his son.

Instead Fishlegs started wringing his hands again, "I hope Meatlug be okay without me!"

"OH Stop it lad!" Gunner crooned, "You coddle that beast far too much! You don't see old Ironmonger licking my toes at night! Besides, Genna will take good care of them. You trained her well!"

Fishlegs nodded in agreement. By now his father had turned around and was busying himself with coiling up a rope in his hands. Fishlegs watched his father's strong back muscles contort and ripple under his tunic as he worked the length of thick twine into a tight coil. As his father worked, a dark thought began to creep into Fishlegs' mind as he realised that this time they were actually going to come face to face with the lost son of Berk. _He _was going to have to face _Hiccup._ The enormity of the quest's endgame suddenly hit him forcing Fishlegs to utter at older man,

"Dad?"

"Aye?" Gunner replied not looking over from his work.

"Do you think?...Do you think Hiccup still hates me?

Fishlegs saw every muscle in his father's back and arms suddenly jolt to a stop and lock tight. The head if the Ingerman clan turned slowly back and regarded his nervous son with distraught eyes. Eyes that never wanted to see his precious boy so upset ever again. Gunner swiftly drew his son into an embrace as he spoke.

"Oh Fishlegs! You have to stop doing this to yourself!" he desperately pleaded, "When we find Hiccup and he hears all about the amazing things you've done with the dragons; that time you figured out what to do with Thornado and those baby Thunderdrums? Or how you flew Meatlug inside the jaws of a Screaming Death? And then you go and single-handedly invent the strongest metal this island has ever seen? Hiccup will love it! If you show him how truly sorry you are about the past and what you've done to make up for it then I'm sure he'll forgive you!..."

Every Berkian was well aware that Vikings understood and respected truthful apologies. Hiccup's tolerant and forgiving nature as a child had become legendary. Because of this sliver of hope, the Ingerman youth had vowed his apology would ring the loudest and most heartfelt in Hiccup's ear when they finally met. Gunner looked at his son's face and gripped his shoulders tightly, his voice heavy with concern and love.

"...And we'll have no more punishing yourself!...Not after last time!"

Fishlegs shuddered as he recalled the worst time of his life when his guilt had nearly destroyed him 5 years ago.

After the night of feast of the Red Death and letting what Hiccup had written about him sink in, along with the chief's reaction, Fishlegs had gone to his room, barricaded the door and did not come out.

For two weeks.

No-one, not even his mother and father could draw him out. Until finally, his dragon Meatlug had had enough and with his parents, broke his bedroom door in.

What they found both terrified and appalled them.

Fishlegs' room had not only been turned upside down but the boy in question was lying huddled in the corner weeping and delirious from a lack of food, water and sleep. His body was shaking wildly and the signs of fever had set in. Gothi was summoned at once and the healer had to spend several days and nights fighting to stabilize his condition. Gothi's diagnosis to the distraught parents was that he was suffering from a broken spirit due to guilt over what had happened and his role in Hiccup's life.

Like Astrid, Fishlegs had been friendly with Hiccup in his early years. However his personal insecurities were even greater than Hiccup's to the point where he was always cowed and submissive. That made him easy to manipulate by Snotlout and the twins, so when it came to bullying the heir of Berk, Fishlegs, was an active yet unwilling participant. Though he felt bad for the scrawny boy, Fishlegs was selfishly glad he was not the target and Hiccup's surprising resilience to the torment made him think the heir could take it. He had been such a fool.

After recovering it was only when he saw how concerned Meatlug and his entire family was for him that Fishlegs decided he would change, determined to prove he could become a better person. Though it did approach areas bordering on the disturbing, his relationship with Meatlug had helped foster a strong confidence in Fishlegs that only grew over the course of their adventures. The old timid overweight teenager Fishlegs was, had now grown into an adventurous muscle bound strategist that had uncovered the truth about the Flightmare, reclaiming Astrid's family honour and even beating the snot out of Snotlout on more than one occasion as recompense for being his childhood doormat. Plus Snotlout was a complete jerk sometimes and totally had it coming.

Fishlegs looked to his father who was kneeling in front of him, concern written over his face at his son's silent recollection. The boy smiled at the man who with his mother and sister had taken great pains to support him in any way they could.

"Don't worry dad, everything's going to be fine...I love you!"

Gunner's heart soared as he saw the light return to his son's face. Truly his boy had grown up and this quest would be nothing but good for their relationship.

"Good boy!" Gunner intoned, "Now give your old man a hug before we set sail!"

At that the two men embraced, both sure they supported and loved each other. Although Vikings were never usually ones to showcase their feelings, the Ingermans never had any fear of publicly displaying emotions. The combination of Gunner's strength and Magnahild's compassion had resulted in a very close knit, supportive family network that had allowed the clan to thrive whilst still being respected by the other Berkian clans. Fishlegs had always been and would forever be grateful for that. After a moment the two men broke apart, Fishlegs fighting the tears brimming in his eyes.

"I'm going to do it dad, I'm going show Hiccup how sorry I am and I'm going to do you and mom and the whole Ingerman clan proud!"

"I know you will my boy…" Gunner said warmly before standing and turning his head down the deck of the ship towards the other Vikings who were getting their gear in order. " ….You here that men?!" Gunner shouted, drawing their attention, "My son is going to show that Haddock lad just how great and courageous he has become after all these years. Let's hear it for my boy Fishlegs! The master of Gronkles and Gronkle Iron, A true Viking hero!"

A great cheer rose up from the Vikings who were milling about the deck, many of whom bore Gronkle iron weapons and armour, while several cheered out various compliments.

"_Aye Fishlegs, you'll show him!"_

"**Like father, like son!" **

"Couldn't have fought those Vandals off without your Gronkle Iron boy!"

"_**Facing off against an army of Changewings took some guts kid!"**_

"_Proud to have you steering us sonny!"_

Gunner laid his arm around Fishlegs' shoulders, his chest swollen with pride as he bellowed, "Aye! My lad is the bravest and most courageous of all the Ingermans! He'll do us all proud!"

"Yeah. YEAH! I will!" Fishlegs said, excitement returning to his voice as his tears finally ran joyfully from his eyes.

"And when we have time we'll go over more combat drills!" Gunner said enthusiastically as he began flexing his arms around his own rudder-pole, "Make sure your hammer skills and your charges are up to scratch in case we run into any trouble."

"Yes sir!" Fishlegs chirped as he mirrored his father's actions.

"It's gonna be a good quest my boy! Now let's get this boat..."

But before Gunner could finish his sentence as they went to about their duties, a thunderous voice pierced the air.

"**...GOD'S DAMN IT!….Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm!...Loki's balls!...Damn it all to the depths of Helhiem!"**

Halting in their preparations to leave, more and more sailors joined the Ingermans in staring out across the docks to where they guessed the profanities where coming from.

They couldn't tell exactly where, but they could tell who it was and they all had a good idea of the reason why…

* * *

_THE HEALER. THE WARRIOR. THE TEACHER. THE DREAMER._

* * *

_**THE DREAMER**_

After about 100 feet Tuffnutt calmed down. Fleeing from his 'magically enhanced' sister, the brother stopped, bent over, placed his hands on his knees and breathed heavily as he rasped to himself "she is…..really….not ….going to be…..easy to live with….from now on!"

Ruffnutt getting freaky powers, although sounding really cool, meant he would have to be on his guard. If she decided to pull some mystical prank on him, the Thorston boy feared he wouldn't stand a chance. He could be transformed into a frog!…or a pile of Dragon-root!…..or an umbrella stand! - Whatever in the nine realms _that _was! – Forever! He would have to keep on her good side whenever possible….if it was even possible!

"Ah! Master Tuffnutt!" a cheery foreign voice called through the mists, "Has the chief sent you to be one my plucky crew for the adventure ahead? I could use a strapping young man like yourself to sail under my banner! That is if you're actually going to stick around and help me this time!"

Through the fog Tuffnutt finally realised he had come to a stop right beside the strangely named ship _'The Rammstein!'_ and the voice he was hearing belonged to none other than its master and commander, Trader Johan.

"Uh….yeah!...sorry about yesterday…I had…...Dragon stuff...Sure!...Why not!" Tuffnutt chirped, brightening at the sight of the flamboyant trader as he became more discernible through the mists.

Tuffnutt liked Johan. Especially his stories. But this meeting was only a happy coincidence and not the real reason he was here, this far down the docks, this early in the morning. He had just boarded the trader's ship and dumped his war chest on the deck when he heard an ominous chittering noise coming from the furthest end of the pier that ran along the cliff underneath the upper boardwalks.

"Wh-wh-whw-What was that? A Rogue D-d-d-dragon?!" Johan stuttered, whirling around at the unfamiliar sound snatching up a fishing spear defensively. Despite visiting Berk regularly, he was still wary of any untrained beasts that tended to show up on what seemed like a weekly basis, "In this fog it could carry us away!" the trader whimpered.

"Why don't you let me check it out Johan" Tuffnutt stated confidently, gesturing grandly "_I_ am a _professional _dragon trainer who tamed a mighty Tyhoomerang whilst being stuck in a netter trap!"

"Indeed!" Johann drawled sarcastically, "I heard that one before. Still don't believe it!"

Johan rarely believed a story that didn't feature himself as the hero.

"Oh you will!...when I tell it to you 10 more times!" Tuffnutt shot back before becoming incredibly serious and strangely focused, "But this could be dangerous…..it…uh….could be…uh….a whispering death! Or… something! You stay here…..right there….on the boat…..while I…..get off the boat…and uh….you get the idea!"

Trader Johan saw Tuffnutt stride back onto the dock and begin to move away before he suddenly turned back and glared at the merchant, "Oh and If you hear me screaming….."

"…Go and get help?" Johan helpfully interrupted.

"No!" Tuffnutt scowled before splitting his face with a wide grin, "enjoy the sound of my screaming!...Seriously its beautiful….like a choir of Valkyries!...and _waaaaaaay_ better than Stoick when he sings in the bathhouse and he thinks no-one's listening!"

Tuffnutt would have gone on, but a long low rasping hiss echoed out of the darkness, snapping him from his nonsensical chattering and making Johan jump, pointing the spear in the direction from whence it came.

"Oh yeah right!" Tuffnutt piped up, "Il….uh…..just go take care of this."

And with that Tuffnutt began stalking stealthily down the docks into the shadows while Johan waited on the deck of his ship until the twin either returned or his screams started.

Tuffnutt continued to walk cautiously toward the cliff face, his years of sneaking up on people for his pranks making him absolutely silent. As he approached the secluded area under the boardwalks he passed several piles of un-used netting, ropes and traps the fishermen stored there in-between hunting trips. His eyes scanned the darkness and he strained to pick out any details in the low light.

"Okay where are you?" He growled hoping to scare his prey into revealing itself.

A nasty growl rumbled back at him, feral, animalistic and unquestionably draconic. The growls continued and Tuffnutt could pick out they were coming from behind a huge pile of netting at the back of the wooden enclosure. Approaching the source of the sound Tuffnutt crouched into an attack stance, ready to pounce.

"I have you now!" He chuckled.

Just as he was about to charge a sudden fluttering of wings exploded from behind him and the Thorston twin was slammed into from behind by a large flickering mass that carried him forward, tumbling over the netting and landing him flat on his back. He was about to yell out in pain when a hand clamped firmly over his mouth. The male twin was about to lash out when he saw the face of his attacker come into view.

Even in the low light of dawn, the cascade of fire that was her hair was unmistakable and her eyes held a mist that matched the fog that currently ensnared all of Berk. Straight away Tuffnutt scrambled up to a sitting position and looked at her properly and felt his heart stir as Morbid the curious smiled mischievously at him. It always freaked him out when his heart did that.

"Looks like my dragons have you!" she whispered playfully.

"That was awesome!" Tuffnutt sniggered before adopting his best serious tone, "don't ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry Tuffnutt!" the girl replied quietly, dismissing her smirk, becoming serious as well, leaving an awkward silence in the air. Though she had nearly featureless eyes, Morbid clearly looked like she was hoping for the conversation to continue while Tuffnutt desperately wracked his brains to figure out how he was going to say what he wanted to say. In the end all he could say was,

"….So…." he drawled unsurely.

"…..So…." Morbid responded confused and obviously disappointed.

'_**Damn it! Why is this so Odin-damned-difficult?'**_ Tuffnutt derided himself _**'Just dig deep, find your balls and tell her you moron!'**_

"So…." He began again, "So!...you're sure you're Okay with looking after Barf and Belch?...I mean, _I _know it….But….Do _you_?"

'_**Tuffnutt?'**_ he told himself mockingly _**'You are without doubt…..the biggest, yellow-ist, cowardly moron in all the nine realms!'**_

Deciding to just go with what she was being given, Morbid tried to respond cheerfully. Anything to keep the conversation going.

"Yes it will be fine…..I hope", she muttered, "Snotlout didn't seem too happy about it!"

"Hey!" Tuffnutt snorted sarcastically, "Snotlout's never been happy with anything in his life so he'll find something else to be mad about soon enough….Trust me….And don't worry I'll make sure they send Terrible Terrors with mail back to Berk as often as possible!...They won't all be gone for long. Then you'll have loads of tiny dragons to go with your one big dragon!...Morbid for the win!"

"Thank-you Tuffnutt", She replied sincerely, "I know Barf and Belch mean a lot to you and Ruffnutt."

"Oh! He does! Seriously! But I'm pretty sure he means more to me than my sister who's so busy with Gothi and her mumbo-jumbo! She tried to warp my mind a few minutes ago! She's a menace! I have to stop her before she becomes too powerful and destroys us all!"

"Shhhhuuusssshhhhh!" Morbid urged, desperate to curb the increasing volume of the twin's ranting "if anyone finds us here we are going to be in big trouble! Meeting here was your idea remember?!"

"Yeah? Sure sorry!" he whispered back apologetically, "I've been in _big _trouble, even _deep_ trouble and trust me! You do not want to be there!"

Morbid's quiet chuckling and Tuffnutt's voice died quickly as they heard the sounds of more Vikings stomping wearily over the boardwalks far above them on their way down to the docks. Simultaneously, they crouched lower as if to hide, bringing their heads very close together. Looking into each other's faces both young Vikings began to blush at their close proximity.

In the stillness of their hideaway Morbid looked at Tuffnutt as he took in every detail of her face.

"Why did you give me Barf and Belch?" she suddenly whispered causing Tuffnutt to scrunch his face in worry.

"Isn't it obvious?" He whispered back trying to be nonchalant but failing badly, "Once the others see how good you are with Barf and Belch they'll make you an official rider! Then we can hang out all the time! We'll get you a dragon that will help you fly and then everything will be great!"

"But why me Tuffnutt!" Morbid questioned desperately.

"You know why" he evenly intoned.

"Just tell me!" She pleaded.

"I…..didn't want to see you hurt or be left alone!" Tuffnutt ventured.

"I don't want your pity Tuffnutt!" Morbid snapped back coldly. She'd been on the receiving end of Berks 'pity' for the past 17 years and she didn't want any more of it, especially from the man crouching before her.

"I'm not being pitiful Morbid!" Tuffnutt countered with equal bitterness before his tone softened, his face and eyes bowed to the ground, "I…I…care about….. you…a lot…You know?….I've been…..trying to tell you…..I figured giving you something I love…..it would show you…I care…you know, without me getting all sappy about it!"

Morbid reached out and raised his head so his eyes met hers again, "Tuffnutt, we're hiding under the docks, whispering to each other, at sunrise. I'm not sure how much sappier it can get!"

"Oh!...I guess you're right" the male twin realised as his tone became more cheerful again, "You see! You get me! No-one on this rock gets me! Not even Ruffnutt sometimes!"

"Well it's nice to hear you say that" she whispered warmly.

Tuffnutt smiled at the girl's appreciation of his clumsy display. Any normal Viking would have been happy with that. But then, this was Tuffnutt, who was about as far from normal as you could get!

He had to say something more.

'_**Say it man!'**_

Both here and now he saw the one thing that could possibly change his life for the better.

'_**If you don't say it, I'm never going to be your inner voice ever again!'**_

He had been skirting around the issue with her for over a year now and this 'final' quest had finally spurred Tuffnutt to do something about it.

'_**You've always wanted something just for you, that no-one else can have? Well here she is idiot!**_'

All of the sarcastic jokes, little gestures, the constant visiting her at the mailing station to send pointless messages all over Berk, the private meetings to train dragons the 'Thorston' way.

* * *

'_**Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it! Say it!'**_

* * *

"I want to be with you Morbid!" Tuffnutt said in the most serious tone she had ever heard, "publicly!….for everyone to see!"

'_**Well it's about time! And there was me thinking I was going to get a break being your inner voice!'**_

At first the girl said nothing, her mouth wide, her face blank. The silence was unbearable and Tuffnutt nudged her as he spoke,

"Morbid? Did you hear me? I want to be with you! Do you understand?"

The girl's face came back to life and Tuffnutt swore he saw her lips dance up into an exhilarated smile before they dropped and she became sorrowful and concerned again.

"I do…I….I heard…..but….Do _you_ understand?" she began, panicked, as the consequences of what he was saying fought their way out of her mouth, "If our parents don't approve of _this_ we can't even think about being together. You're one of the Thorston twins! A man who can start a fight in an empty room and reduce it to ashes in a matter of minutes! Do you even think my parents will approve of you? Or your parents of me? A sorry, nearly-blind girl with a pathetically low bride price!"

"A short sighted girl and a maniac man? On an island where dragons and Vikings live together? Sounds like a perfect match to me!" Tuffnutt countered cheerfully, undeterred by her silly (although quite valid) concerns.

"It does…sound like…..fun." Morbid retorted, the excited smile coming back to her face.

"Good!..." Tuffnutt quietly declared, "…..cause I'm not gonna find anyone better than you around here I can tell you!"

"What ?" Morbid asked, shocked by his words.

'_**Oh no! what did you do you muttonhead?! What did you say to make her look like that?! Think man think! It better have been nice!'**_ Tuffnutt's brain went into overdrive to analyse what he had just said to screw this up.

"I mean!...I mean that….in a good way!...right?" he stuttered at the milky-eyed girl.

'_**You better pray that it did come out good or you won't even have me for company soon!**__'_ his inner voice threatened.

"That's…..the kindest thing you've ever said!" Morbid was smiling ear to ear and though Tuffnutt wanted to smile as well, his face had hardened to a block of stone.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, his tone as if responding to an insult.

"I'm sorry?" Morbid asked her smile decreasing with uncertainty.

"Do you really think I'm…._kind?!"_ he asked even more forcefully. But now it wasn't an accusation, more like a desperate request for confirmation.

"Well…..." Morbid began slowly, hoping some humour would lighten his mood as it tended to do, "you are; rash, sarcastic, borderline crazy, reckless, dangerous, chaotic, nuts even ….."

"…**.I'm serious Morbid!"** he growled grabbing her shoulders tightly, aggressively, **"Do you really think….do you **_**really **_**think I'm…**_**kind?"**_

A wave of realisation hit Morbid like a ton of rocks. Even though she couldn't really make out his expression, she heard the pain in his voice now. She could hear the pain of the past 5 years of his struggle against how the village perceived him since that fateful night after the Red Death. Those past 5 years and all seemed to hinge on that 'one word'.

"Oh my Gods Tuffnutt! I'm so sorry!" Morbid pleaded "It's because of Hiccup and what he said about you, isn't it?... He said you were a…."

"Don't say that word!" Tuffnutt angrily growled again, tightening his grip on the girls shoulders making her wince in pain, _"that_ is not what I want to be called!..._that's_ not what I am …..I…I'm not _that!_"

Of all the words in the nine realms that Tuffnutt hated the most, it was _'that word'_. As children _it_ had been stuck to him and Ruffnutt as a badge of strength, something to be proud of. However since the battle of the Red Death and their realisation of what they had done to Hiccup, Tuffnutt would not tolerate anyone saying _it _in front of them or about them. He had tried to work hard these past 5 years to remove that horrid label from his name. Even using his new found talent with fabrics to fashion some of the most stylish clothes on Berk, it still didn't stop the other villagers being wary and distrustful of him and his sister. It was something he wanted to change and his drive to make it so had led him down the most unlikely road imaginable.

To these _'feelings'_…..feelings he had once scoffed at and looked down on… he was now experiencing these feelings for someone else.

Tuffnutt could see tears begin to form in Morbid's eyes, could sense her fear at the way he was gripping her, could hear her quickened, startled breathing.

Loosening his grip he dropped his head shamefully to the ground as he muttered, "...I…..yes…..It's just…no-one's ever called me….kind…...do you mean it?"

"I do…..I do mean it!", Morbid leaned forward and wrapped Tuffnutt in a heartfelt embrace making him let go of her completely, his arms falling limply to his sides. Though her arms couldn't stretch all the way around his larger frame, she held on as tightly as she could, "Since I first came to the arena you've been nothing but _kind_. You were always going out of your way to help me, make sure I was included and I was so happy someone could see past my bad eyesight and see….well… _Me!"_

"Okay, I'm _me_ and even I think that sounds really weird and double-talky!" Tuffnutt joked.

"Don't interrupt moron!" Morbid said playfully punching his chest, "The point is I may not be able to see your face clearly, but I _can see_ deep down, you have a good _kind_ heart!"

Tuffnutt pushed Morbid out of her embrace and brought his own arms up to cup her face. Though she was not as tall as him, her rounded face fitted perfectly in his rough calloused hands..

"I want to be with you Morbid", Tuffnutt whispered fervently, "Even if we don't find Hiccup on this quest I am going to return covered in so much glory and with so much booty your parents won't have any choice but to let me publicly court you!...And if they don't I'll have Barf breathe his gas down their chimney until their delirious and if they still don't say yes I'll let Belch light it!"

"You are terrible." Morbid chuckled.

"Yeah!...like terribly _kind!"_ Tuffnutt countered.

"Be careful out there! I want you back in one piece!", the red-head ordered as she brought her hands to rest on Tuffnutt's shoulders.

"I will…..I swear by Odin…" Tuffnutt said moving his face closer to hers.

"You better…" Morbid replied as she closed her eyes to reciprocate what she knew was coming.

And at that, sheltered by mists, shadows and a small flock of Terrible Terrors, Tuffnutt Thorston and Morbid the Curious shared their first kiss. It was a kiss that declared their blossoming feelings for each other and tantalised at the potential of what might lie ahead for the unlikely odd couple. Morbid trembled as she tentatively pressed her lips to Tuffnutt's, partly from the cold but mostly from the explosive hormones that were raging through her body at the sensations she was feeling. Her trembling ceased as Tuffnutt wrapped his arms around her, drawing them into a tight embrace, deepening their kiss and allowing their combined body heat to drive away the chill that was in the air. The Terrible Terrors around them watched silently, quizzically, intrigued by this human mating ritual. Even they could tell things had taken an interesting turn for their mistress.

After a minute the two young Vikings parted, lips flushed and breathlessly exhilarated from their passionate exchange.

"That was amazing!" Morbid gasped, finally catching her breath.

"You bet it was!" Tuffnutt chuckled quietly, "It's not every day I get to kiss the _grand mistress of the Terrible Terrors_!"

"And it's not every day I get to kiss the _world's deadliest weapon!" _Morbid whispered playfully.

"Well if my plan works, that will change and you can kiss him whenever you want to….._Mistress!_" Tuffnutt crooned.

Morbid chuckled at Tuffnutt's suggestion and her little pet-name, her cheeks blushing almost as red as her hair. Eventually Tuffnutt stood, pulling Morbid up with him

"Here, take this." Morbid urged as she pressed a small talisman into Tuffnutt's hand.

Tuffnutt examined the small iron symbol that was attached to a long, thin strip of leather. It was quite a simple design featuring a wide narrow oval surrounding a smaller circle in the centre in of it which had been painted white. Looking at it closely Tuffnutt realised it was a small iron eye.

"It's so you know I'll be watching over you" Morbid intoned smiling.

Tuffnutt smiled in response as he quickly tied the talisman around his neck and hid it under his chest armour. It would be something that belonged to him, alone.

"When I return, I will speak with my parents. I promise!" the Thorston male said seriously.

"Okay" Morbid said placing her hand on his chest where she figured the talisman now hung.

"Morbid?..."

"…Yes Tuffnutt?"

"I…I…think…I….I think I Lo…."

"**MASTER TUFFNUTT?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"**

Morbid had to stifle a yelp as she was hurriedly shoved down by Tuffnutt who spun around to see the approaching spectre of Trader Johan, still armed with his spear and a concerned look on his face.

'_**Thor Dammit! May you be struck by a thousand lightning bolts Johan!'**_ Tuffnutt thought before getting his mouth to work properly,

"What me? I'm fine Johan. How about you?"

"Oh I'm fine! But you were gone so long! I couldn't lose you on the first day! That would terribly unfortunate!" the trader lamented pathetically.

"Yeeeeaaaah!" Tuffnutt drawled sarcastically "_terribly _terrible!"

"Well? Did you get it?" Johan asked nervously.

"Get what?" Tuffnutt responded, a clueless look on his face.

"The dragon that was making the noise!" Johan urged as he darted his eyes in every direction awaiting the inevitable attack.

"What? Oh yeah the dragon!" Tuffnutt realised, becoming his causal, cocky self, "Nah!...It got away….must have known I was coming and retreated…Yeah!...Dragons you see?...can _smell_ the presence of a superior foe that has no fear!...Gotta make sure they know who's boss. Yep that's me all over!"

"Well I'm glad you're alright sonny!" Johan intoned wiping beads of sweat from his brow, "Now shall we get out this dank place? The other crew members are arriving and I need help hoisting my sail!"

"Sure thing Johan!" Tuffnutt groaned as he clambered over the netting, being very careful to avoid nudging Morbid who had her hand clamped over her mouth to contain her laughter at Tuffnutt's expense.

The male twin shuffled reluctantly towards the quivering merchant who led the way back to the ship that would carry him off on his quest for riches and glory. Before leaving the store area Tuffnutt stole a look back at the pile of netting to see a pair of milky-white human eyes and six pairs of dragon eyes peeking out at him. The human eyes spoke of devotion and hope, the dragon eyes spoke of jealousy, suspicion and scheming at the prospect of someone who would give them more treats if they played their cards right.

Tuffnutt smiled at what this quest might hold for him. Yes, he would be sailing to an island that was hundreds and hundreds of miles away for Stoick's quest. He would do his best to help find Hiccup. But he would sail twice as far as the chief; his personal quest only being complete when he returned to Berk. In his heart Tuffnutt prayed to Odin that he would indeed get to claim his prize.

Morbid sank back into her hiding place as her team of helper Terrors snuggled over her body, crooning away. Running her fingers over her lips she savoured the feelings that had erupted through her as she kissed Tuffnutt.

Suddenly she remembered something.

Something that made her milky-white eyes widen.

"He….he…..he was going to say he _loves_ me!" she whispered in exhilaration.

The Terrors crowding around her broke into what could only be described as draconic smiles at the girl's realisation, happily trilling that their sad, lonely female had found a mate to add to their little pack.

"_He_ loves _me!..._Tuffnutt Thorston _loves _me_!"_ she repeated savouring every syllable as her eyes began to feel strangely hot and wet. After 17 years of being hidden away there was someone who wanted to stand beside her in the open for all to see. Her breathing hitched as tears of joy and hope fell with reckless abandon as the sheer scale of what they had said dawned on her.

And as the sun began to illuminate the coming morn, it also illuminated the heart of Morbid the Curious, who in the swirling mists, quietly confessed to her little brood of Terrible Terrors that she was indeed in love with Tuffnutt Thorston as well.

She would wait eagerly for her love's return.

For as long as it took, she would be there when he returned.

Not even the profanities she could faintly hear across the docks would prevent her from making sure of that!

* * *

**There you are guys**

**There is Fishlegs' and Tuffnutt's perspectives**

**I always, **_**always**_** think Fishlegs would have the most stable and supportive family out of all the teens on Berk. It just seems to fit with him as the great relationship with his parents provides a nice counterpoint to Hiccup and Stoick's, Snotlout and Spitelout's and now even Astrid and Greta's relationship. Without Hiccup being there I think he would have developed faster and realise his self-worth having to become the thinker of the group in Hiccup's absence.**

**And it looks like we got ourselves a love story going on as well now. This is what I meant by having a meaningful arc for each character and motivations for everyone. And though Tuffnutt is going to help, he's got other issues that are more pressing for him so not everyone is sailing with the most selfless of intentions.**

**Plus Tuffnutt doesn't usually get a lot of attention or love in these fanfics, so I figured, Why not throw it in here instead of the standard Hiccstrid romance?**

**many thanks again to my good friend 'travellerofadifferentpath' for his help with this character.**

**And on that note to all the fans who have been asking me, I can exclusively reveal, there is going to be **_**another woman**_** in the mix with Hiccup when the Berkians reach Tolemac. That doesn't mean Astrid won't fight for Hiccup, but it is going to make things **_**complicated**_** to say the least and it will drastically effect Hiccup's decisions. **

**The next chapter we will see who has been cursing up a storm but I'm pretty sure you can guess who and why.**

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until then take care of yourselves and each other!**


	17. Mists Pt3

**Hey guys **

**Welcome to the final part of the 'mists' arc. **

**I'm so grateful for all my friends and followers here giving me all the support that they have. It really does mean a lot. Do keep asking me things as they will help me flesh out my ideas as I go and hopefully make the story better.**

**Looks like my little revelation about Hiccup last chapter got some really good reactions. I am such a tease ha ha! I can't wait to share it with you.**

**My quotations game is back. Hidden in this story are the titles of three songs this time. bonus points go the reviewer who correctly identifies them. Good hunting!**

**Previously over the last 3 chapters we got to see how the veteran riders are handling their issues and what seems to be driving them. There was so much material to work with and organize it really was fun pulling it all together to give what I hope was a good insight into all of their thoughts and feelings as well as establish some juicy side-stories too.**

**Now we move on and we meet the owner of the voice who has been cursing up a storm (quite literally). You can all pretty much guess who it is but I'll put you out of your misery now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Scars **_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Mists part 3**_

* * *

"**...GOD'S DAMN IT!….Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm!...LOKI'S BALLS!...Damn it all to the depths of Helhiem!"**

* * *

If there was one thing Vikings hated more than anything, it was when something got _'complicated'_ or out of their control.

Vikings liked to keep things simple. Simple was good. Simple made them happy. They figured out what they were going do and then ploughed ahead in a straight line, overpowering or just flattening whatever obstacle got in their way until the objective was achieved.

Simple was at times darkly brutal, yet it was an undeniably effective way of life that had sustained the Vikings since the gods of Asgard put them on the earth.

As long as the plan worked then things went fine.

However when plans didn't work and things got _'complicated'_ then that simple, pragmatic happiness gave way to the most hated awkward feeling that plagued Vikings as a species.

Frustration.

For that in turn unlocked the flood gates of the second most awkward aspect of life for a Viking.

Emotion.

When a Viking lost control of their emotions, it unleashed a torrent.

And at the forefront of such a warrior culture were the emotions that sustained them through battles and storms, through cold harsh winters and fiery devastating dragon raids.

Stubbornness, pride and most of all…anger.

And no-one in the nine realms embodied that unrelenting frustration and anger right now than Stoick the Vast as he stalked around the deck of his flagship _'The Sharktooth'_. Stoick had been worried the moment he woke up and saw the thick fog surrounding his home Island. He had been on edge all morning as he had already followed the consequence of the mist's presence to it's simple logical Viking conclusion.

The Berkian fleet was going nowhere.

Yet still the tribe arrived, still they prepared to leave and Stoick would not let himself be the one to give the order to stand down. He couldn't, he _wouldn't!_

The chief of Berk raged against his own Viking nature, unable to contain his pent up anxieties and taking them out on the thick fog his fleet was currently entrenched in, cursing the mists with the most inventive insults his keen Viking mind could conceive.

As he thundered about the ship, the warriors that had already boarded sat silently at their rowing benches eyes fixed to the deck, each man, woman or child unwilling to catch the irate chiefs eye thus drawing his wrathful attention. Only Ruffnutt differed as she cast a mischievous glance at Astrid, finally realising where the sheepish looking shield-maiden had picked up her vast knowledge of cursing.

The only Viking who had the courage – or foolhardiness - to even speak to the chief was the village blacksmith as he hobbled frantically behind him desperately trying to keep up with his old friend as he continued his ranting. Eventually they made it to the stern of the ship by the tillers, when Gobber finally caught up with Stoick enough to place his good hand on his shoulder to halt his rabid pacing.

"Stoick, Will you for Thor's sake calm down!" Gobber urged.

Stoick simply spun on his heel with such surprising swiftness and force he nearly catapulted Gobber over the side. Only the blacksmiths hefty overweight frame prevented him from ending up in the water while Stoick yelled in his face as he steadied himself.

"No I will not calm down! We finally have the means, the way, the will to get to Hiccup….and now we can't even leave because of this damned mist!"

Gobber felt for Stoick. Truly he did as he watched his friend grind his teeth, clench his fists and growl at his impotence in the face of nature. He was himself feeling similar frustrations and it scared him to see his normally 'stoic' friend so irate. Stoick continued to rant as a hint of desperation began to creep into the aging chief's voice as he pointed his mighty hand out at the fog covered ocean.

"My son is out there Gobber!...We've waited for this for years and now….I can't even look for him. How do you suppose I react?"

"Like a chief Stoick!" Gobber assured trying his best to comfort him, "You're not the only one on this quest! There's 5 ships here, all filled to the brim with Vikings who want to bring Hiccup home. You're not alone in this old friend."

"I'm his father Gobber!" Stoick snapped bitterly, "I'm the only one who can bare this. It's my responsibility no-one else's!"

"You know that's not true Stoick", Gobber retorted, his annoyance starting to grow in his tone, "You're not the only one who cared for him".

"Yes, but _you_ don't understand! You're _not_ his fa..."

Before Stoick could finish his sentence, a pain shot through his back as he was roughly slammed into the stern-post of his flagship, Gobber's good hand clamped firmly around his throat. Taken aback by the forge-master's swiftness and ferocity, Stoick's breathing became laboured as Gobber leaned his outraged face right up to his.

"Go on Stoick!" Gobber viciously hissed, "Finish that sentence….I _dare_ you! Tell me _I_ don't _understand_, tell me _I _don't know what it _feels like to lose him_! See what happens!"

Gobber's face was so set in rage, it brought Stoick's ranting to an abrupt halt. The blacksmith breathed heavily as he slowly released Stoick's throat and brought his good hand to wrap tightly around the dagger attached to his belt. The dagger Hiccup had made.

It had been a very difficult time for Gobber when he saw Hiccup fly away that day. He knew his friend had finally seen the true potential in his son and Berk would never be the same again with Hiccup leading them into a new, exciting future. Things would finally change for Hiccup, for Stoick, for him, for the tribe, for everyone, for the better. But then Hiccup just left and in doing so ripped out a piece of the old blacksmiths heart. Despite the cheery disposition Gobber displayed most of the time, after the battle of Dragon Island, when he was alone in the forge his face was dour and sullen as he yearned to have his forge filled with the sound of his old apprentice's sardonic wit and wild ideas.

Of all the people on Berk Hiccup was one of the few that not only listened to Gobber but took what he said seriously and did not pass it off as the ravings of a foolish old cripple as other villagers did. He nearly thought he was going to have to give up being the village blacksmith as peace had made demand for his 'dragon killing things' near non-existent. He still sold some 'Viking killing things' but it would not be enough to survive on.

But just when all hope seemed lost, with Astrid's help, Gobber found a new place as Berk's resident dragon dentist, saddle-maker and sometimes dragon training 'consultant' due to his lifetime of experience with being near the beasts. The defenders unofficial mantra of _'What would Hiccup do?'_ had given him a new perspective on things despite how he often struggled to balance it off with his traditional upbringing.

He had been the one to find Hiccup's letter in the forge that night of the feast. The night everything changed and the entire tribe of Berk got the most disturbing wake-up call it had ever witnessed.

Hiccup had been like a son to him so to hear Stoick try and hypocritically claim that fatherly role all for himself now made the normally jovial blacksmith's blood boil. None more so than Gobber agreed with the final line of Navan's letter.

Berk and most importantly Stoick had a lot to answer for. Gobber hated seeing his friend suffer but by the same token, on some strange selfish level, he figured it was only fair.

For once Stoick, acknowledging the justifiable righteous indignation in his friends face, relented and turned away leaning his head against the stern-post of the ship, his voice tired and heavy in defeat.

"Arghh! Why do the god's hate me?!"

"They don't hate you Stoick", a now calmed Gobber urged quietly "They just like giving us Vikings a hard time is all. Cause they know were tough and they know we can take it. We just have to have faith that they'll cut us a break every once in a while."

Stoick opened his eyes and stared at his feet. He could feel the slight rocking of the ship pass through them, up into his large chest as he struggled to contain his rasping lungs and trembling heart. The gods seemed to delight in tormenting him and he wondered just how much longer he would last, going from one emotional crisis to the next. After a moment he raised his head up, his eyes taking in the ghostly smoke on the water that surrounded them, his voice tender yet desperate.

"My faith in the gods will be only be restored when I have Hiccup back….I want him back Gobber…...I just…. I want him in my arms… I can't even remember the last time I hugged him…..the last time I said something encouraging or just… listened to him….or even told him…I…..love him."

Gobber took a tentative step forward, painfully aware of the small audience of warriors that were stock still in their benches eagerly absorbing every heart-breaking word that was pouring from their chiefs mouth. Stoick turned back to his blacksmith friend, his eyes wide with doubt and - dare Gobber call it - fear?

"What kind of a father was I?...After everything that's happened….Valka….that Nightfury….the Red Death…he could have done something to tell us where he was…..I know it…..But he didn't…..Hiccup didn't contact us, he doesn't even know we're coming…..What if Gothi's right and this does start a war?"

"Gothi said what!?" Gobber asked startled by this sudden new revelation.

Stoick mentally face-palmed himself for blurting out the elder's prediction and he noticed several warriors behind them quickly snap their heads around and begin whispering frantically to each other at this inflammatory piece of gossip. Stoick dropped his volume to barely a whisper and stepped close to a shocked Gobber who was still trying to assimilate what he had said.

"Gothi said the father and son of the Haddock clan would be at war with each other. By the end of this Hiccup could kill me and the rest of us or I might have to..."

"No Stoick!" Gobber said firmly as he pushed his friend back to look him in the eye, "Don't think like that! I'm sure that's not what it means!"

"How?"

"Because I know you_, __both_ of you_!_" the smith said with utmost certainty "We've been friends since we were kids and I've watched over your son his whole life. Sure you're both Bull-headed, stubborn, thick skulled, determined, angry, tight-lipped, self-suffering, stubborn, Yak brains!..."

"Thank-you for summing that up!" Stoick drawled sarcastically, earning a quiet ripple of sniggers from Gobber and the other sailors. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Stoick could hear his son's sarcasm in his own voice.

"….But….." Gobber pressed on, a warm smile splitting his features, "….your also brave, selfless and courageous and I don't know anyone who has more compassion for his fellow man than you, except maybe Hiccup. He's let so many horrible things slide over the years, all you have to do is talk with him, listen to him, understand him and he'll see it eventually."

"But what if I can't?!" Stoick asked, the desperation creeping back into his voice.

"Then the rest of us will!" Gobber pleaded earnestly gesturing to the hopeful looking Vikings that were visible on the ship behind them, "Don't ever think you are alone in this Stoick. We all want him back for one reason or another."

"Dredge and Sludge still making a mess of the forge-work eh?" Stoick retorted with a wry, sarcastic smile, "You'd think after 3 years they'd have improved themselves."

"Aye!" Gobber chuckled as he saw Stoick's mood lighten, "It's a bad day for a blacksmith when he has to travel to the far side of the world to get his old apprentice back!"

A ripple of good natured laughter spread out from the stern of _'The Sharktooth'_ as its chief and sailors felt the tension in the air finally ease. Gobber again placed his hand on Stoick's shoulder, hoping for more success this time.

"Listen Stoick. I've always been there for you and sure I didn't make a good second-in-command that time but you've got trust me now. When we find him, we will convince him to come home, alright?"

"Okay Gobber, thank you!"

At that the two men shared a warm handshake before Stoick's eyes became down cast again. Despite the warm words of encouragement it still didn't alter the fact the fleet was going nowhere, blinded as it was by the grey veil. The chief shifted uneasily on his feet as he looked around searching for an answer that would never come.

"But what are we gonna do about this damned mist? We can't sail until it clears and that could be days from now! We're already losing the tide!"

"We can't give up Stoick." Gobber intoned trying to keep his friend calm.

"And we can't sail Gobber! This quest is going to be over before it even starts! Can't the gods give us a break just this once?"

"We can sail out tomorrow." Gobber tried to be more relaxed but he saw that familiar frustration return to Stoick's eyes,

'_Gods this is tiring!_' the blacksmith thought, _'he's running in circles now and we haven't even left yet!'_

Stoick shouting in desperation, his arms waving to the sky, broke Gobber from his thoughts

"No! we are here now! Thor! Odin! Magni! Frigg! Freya! Please help us!"

The chief's forlorn voice echoed around the natural amphitheatre that was the docks of berk. Every Viking either standing on the cliffs or docks to the see the fleet off or sitting at their benches could only feel sympathy for their worried yet irate chief. The silence was punctuated by the gentle lapping of the waves as they sloshed against the sides of the 5 ships that sat at near readiness to depart only to be going nowhere. Stoick bowed his head in defeat as the silence grew until...

"RIDERS!" a high pitched male voice bellowed through the fog. The male voice was followed by a deafening cacophony of roars that made every sailor snap their heads up from their benches to a cliff that overlooked the docks.

Through the mists the shadow a single man could be barely made out, followed by a vast swelling mass of draconic silhouettes that loomed up behind him on the cliff top. The crews below felt a powerful tension fill the air with the arrival of their reptilian allies unsure as to what was going on.

"Our chief and our tribe need us! Who here will answer their call?" everyone quickly identified the voice as belonging to Gustav Larson as he marched up and down.

"WE WILL!" Gustav's fellow shades responded and many a Viking breast swelled with pride as the new defenders of Berk made their presence known.

"Dragon riders! This is our first test to prove our worth! Let's show them what we can do! mount up!"

With that Gustav and his fellow riders jumped on their dragons. Gustav led the menagerie as he and Fanghook launched gracefully off the cliff. The rest of the dragons dove off the edge one after the other and flew in single file in a large circle that encompassed the entirety of the docks and the 5 ships below them.

The line consisted of Gustav and Fanghook, Hookfang, Lars on Goldflare, Stormfly, Boyard on Adele, Helga on Skyiule, Barf &amp; Belch, Genna Ingerman on Rond with Meatlug and Ironmonger (Gunner Ingerman's dark grey Gronkle) and finally Paloma taking up the rear on her Timberjack Nightspin. The combined roars and war cries of the riders made every Berkian present shiver with renewed strength in the presence of their accumulated power.

The mists that had engulfed the docks began to dissipate in the wake of the beating wings of the dragons. Soon it was easy to see the entire fleet where it lay at anchor by the piers.

"What in Thor's name are they doing?" Gobber asked in wonder.

"I don't know but I'll bet you a sack of gold its get us out of here" Stoick exalted optimistically as he ran to the side of _'The Sharktooth'_ and bellowed across at his fleet.

"**Everyone get to your places and cast off! The dragons will handle this! Hurry!"**

An explosion of energy soon engulfed the docks. Goodbyes were hastened, anchors were raised and bums found their way on to rowing benches in record time. Within a few minutes the ships were as ready as they ever could be and all attention was fixed on the circling dragons above.

Everyone watched Gustav Larson leaning over in his saddle, observing the scene, looking ferocious as always in his tooth adorned riding mask. The acting leader of the dragon academy raised his arm and moved to hover in the centre of the dragons which continued to circle him.

"Ok guys you know what you have to do! Just like we talked about! Let's do this! Dragon Riders, lets fire it up!"

The circling dragon riders to the amazement of all present suddenly broke the circle and went diving in different directions towards each of the ships floating impotently in the harbour. At first many Vikings feared what might happen but they gasped in relief and wonder as they saw Gustav's plan unfurl.

Boyard flew Adele to the prow of Trader Johan's ship _'The Rammstein!'_ and dropped a rope around the draconic head carving that adorned the front of it. Turning toward the sea the mighty Skrill pumped its powerful purple wings and began dragging the small vessel out to the open waters. Gobber watched the trading vessel gain speed and managed to pick out Tuffnutt waving his arms from the large basket Johan strangely called a 'crow's nest' atop the mast. "Woooohooooo! This is awesome! Bye Berk! See you on the other side!" Johan himself was manning the odd steering wheel of the ship and was intently focused on keeping the craft on an even keel while the 4 other Vikings assigned to _'The Rammstein!'_ 'ooooed' and 'aaahhed' in wonder as the fearsome strike class dragon got them underway.

Seeing their guide vessel depart Stoick and Gobber immediately got the gist of Gustav's plan and gathered coils of rope at the bow of _'The Sharktooth'_ and threw them into the air where Lars, Goldflare and Stormfly were waiting with their own ropes. When it was all secure the pair of Deadly Nadders pulled the flagship with gusto until it was sailing at a good speed right behind _'The Rammstein!'_ Stoick, Gobber, Astrid and Ruffnutt then all dashed to the back to _'The Sharktooth'_ to watch the other dragons race to their respective ships.

The crew of the _'Whalemeat'_ where given a hearty shock when Meatlug and Ironmonger slammed heavily into the back of the large cargo ship. The bulbous dragons grunted and their wings flapped frantically while Genna and Rond attached to the front and began to pull. At first the cargo ship didn't move, its heavy bulk weighed down with supplies and it seemed the big ship would be stuck in the shallows. However a third, even larger form struck the back of the ship and many startled Vikings looked over the stern fearing the hull had been ruptured. They were immediately surprised and relieved to find that the two Gronkles and had been joined by a huge green and red Rumblehorn that was none other than Skullcrusher, the dragon of Stoick the Vast himself!

The added weight and sheer strength of the muscular dragon quickly showed and soon the _'Whalemeat'_ picked up speed, the determination of the boulder class dragons surrounding it bringing it into line behind _'The Sharktooth'._ Hearing his own dragon had arrived brought a swell of pride to Stoick's chest for he thought he had said his last goodbye to the independently minded Rumblehorn last night. Even though he wasn't riding the mighty reptile he could still feel the beast's innate strength from where he was standing on the deck of his flagship.

At first nothing but silence surrounded the _'Berk's Pride'_ and Snotlout briefly feared they were being left behind. That was until they noticed the mists unnaturally billow and swirl around some sort of invisible form that made its way swiftly along the deck knocking over crates, warriors and barrels as it went. Moments later Helga Draven threw back her Changewing skin cloak and Skyiule materialised, perched menacingly on the dragon carved bow-head. She tied her rope around the effigy and whistled loudly to the dragon that was flying at the rear of the vessel.

"Oh Barf! Belch! Do lend a hand darlings and give us a little head start!" the girl called haughtily.

The sound of leaking gas filled the air and all the Vikings, Snotlout included ducked their heads as a ferocious explosion rocked the air above the stern of the ship. The resultant shockwave of the blast caught the sails of the ship, propelling it forward and throwing those who were still standing to the deck and the rest of the sailors back in their seats. The jolt was followed by the force of Skyiule taking to the air and pulling the warship on its way.

Aboard the _'Odin's Wrath'_ Fishlegs and Gunner Ingerman gripped their rudder poles firmly as the massive imposing shadow of a Timberjack loomed over the vessel on its way to the front. Because of the dragon's long snake like tail Paloma had no need to drop any ropes and so just let Nightspin flap away as the Timberjack kept a firm grip on the vessel's dragon crest.

In mere minutes the five ships were sailing at a quick pace through the mists. Gustav, Fanghook and Hookfang flew closely alongside _'The Sharktooth'_ and signalled to get Stoick's attention. The chief leaned out and saluted the dragon rider calling out "Well done Gustav!"

"Thanks chief!" the teenager called back cheerfully, lifting up the visor on his riding mask, "We couldn't have you clogging up the harbour now. We've got an island to run!"

"Ha ha ha that's my boy!"

"Uh Stoick?" Gobber began as he shifted uneasily on his feet beside the joyous chief, "I hate to be the pessimistic one now but what about the rocks and the sea-stacks? sure we can sail but we can't see where were going!"

"Don't worry Gobber!" Gustav called out to the troubled blacksmith "We're on the case. Let's go Fanghook, Hookfang!"

The young Larson pulled down his mask and led the two Monstrous Nightmares into the obscured distance. At first they heard nothing but the flapping and panting of the Deadly Nadders dragging their ship through the mists that blocked their vision.

The sound was broken by a Gustav faintly shouting "Fire it up!"

The sight that greeted the Berkian fleet was the sudden eruption of two great balls of fire that hung in the air like a pair of burning bright eyes. The Monstrous Nightmares having set themselves alight had become an incandescent beacon for the entire fleet to follow. With the dawn light getting stronger, the combined heat of the pair of Stoker-class dragons helped the mist in front of the fleet dissipate slightly. Thanks to the dragon's razor sharp eyesight, none of the ships came anywhere near the treacherous rocks or the sea stacks that encircled the isle of Berk.

Though it took over half an hour, the fleet finally broke through the fog bank and hit the open ocean. The Vikings on board all of the ships cheered uproariously as their faces were struck by the fresh briny air and the sun's beams shining clearly down on them. It was as if they had been trapped in some morose cocoon that threatened to suffocate their spirits.

But no longer.

The dragons were released from their towing duties and they swirled and dived through the air roaring in celebration, absorbing the cheers of gratitude that came from the humans below and their riders above.

Gustav, his mask up, came to hover by the front of _'The Sharktooth'_ and called out. "There you are chief! You've clear ocean now. We'll see you and Hiccup when you back!"

"Thank you Gustav you take of the dragons now!" Stoick called back over the rushing waves of the ocean.

"Hey! This is me you're talking to chief!" Gustav cheekily retorted before sliding his mask back over his face "We got it all under control! Okay dragon riders let's get back to Berk!"

Pulling on the reigns, Gustav directed Fanghook into the air and the new riders began assembling above the fleet. The only dragons that remained at sea level were the rider-less dragons that belonged to the veterans as they flew close to their respective riders for one final goodbye

"Hey Stormfly!" Astrid yelled in wonder as she leaned out over the edge of the ship, desperately stretching her hand out to touch her dragon that flapped manically to hover beside her.

"I'm gonna miss you girl, you stay safe, you hear me?"

The dragon unable to get any closer cocked its head and squawked in response, its golden eyes still lined with concern but filled with hope. Astrid smile widely with a watery eye at the graceful display of her dragon's affection and was proud that all her hard work of precision flying had allowed her to share this one final farewell.

"I'll be back soon, I promise...now go on! Fly!"

The Deadly Nadder roared in delight and flapped its wings in one huge beat that launched it into the air and playfully splashed Astrid and some of the Vikings around her with a wild spray of sea foam. Astrid embraced the blast of air and spray as it tussled her braid and awoke her senses to a new adventure. The emotion that tormented her when she awoke that morning was still there. But now that she was free of the gloomy murk of her home island and the clear horizon lay before her, Astrid embraced her anticipation and couldn't wait to see what she would find and more importantly _who_ she would find.

Snotlout seeing Hookfang approach him, stood and raised his hand hoping to have one last bonding moment with his dragon and surprisingly Hookfang obliged. The red Monstrous Nightmare flew close to him and roared before flapping up to join the others in the air.

Snotlout's eyes followed the dragon as he muttered happily to himself, "yeah you'll be mine again Hookfang, you'll always be mine….!"

He then dropped his head and narrowed his eyes at the laughing Fragg bothers that were heartily joking and looking into the air at the dragons, oblivious to his gaze

"…. and you _fools!_ You are going to be all mine as well!" he muttered darkly.

As the twins had been split up Barf and Belch flew chaotically around the fleet near sea level setting off clouds of gas that blew large pillars of seawater into the air creating beautiful bursts of Bifrost rainbow light.

"Alright Barf!" Ruffnutt called.

"You go Belch!" Tuffnutt screamed from the crow's nest on '_The Rammstein'_.

As usual the separate calls of their different riders confused the green Zippleback which got its necks wrapped around itself causing it to flail around and crash into the sea. For a moment the Vikings on deck thought they would have to stop and fish the dragon out, only for the large two headed beast to burst out the waves and join its brethren in the sky to the cheers of those present.

After waving goodbye to her half of her dragon Ruffnutt could not help analysing the unnaturally thick fog bank that seemed to have attempted to block their departure from Berk. It was unlike anything she had seen before and not even the rising heat of the day could disperse it. She thought back to what Gothi had told her

'_The gods have a habit of giving with one hand and taking with the other!' _

Could this have been the gods balancing out the magic used by her master and her during her scrying the previous day? Ruffnutt wasn't sure and more so than before, dreaded any potential mystic task she had to undertake on this daunting voyage.

All Stoick got from Skullcrusher was a slow fly-by from his equally stoic Rumblehorn. The powerful beast let out a low growl as he sailed past and shared a knowing look with his friend and chief. Stoick thought back to how he met the dragon at the grave of his previous steed on Dragon Island and how the two bonded soon after. The huge tracker-class dragon simply beat its powerful wings and disappeared back into the mists without waiting for the others. A true loner yet willing to do whatever it took to help his friends. Stoick could understand why they were so close.

Genna Ingerman laughed uproariously as she watched her father and brother pet their respective Gronkles that hovered directly above them. There was no doubting they were related as the movements and mannerisms of the father were subconsciously copied exactly by the son, right down to the hand they used to scratch the underbellies of their hovering dragons.

'Bye Meatlug! Take care of Genna!" Fishlegs crooned.

"You too Ironmonger" Gunner added, "and no overdoing it on the quartz!"

"That's enough boys, they'll be here when you get back!" Genna mock scolded them.

Leading the three Gronkles away Genna was careful to hide the tears that were trickling down her face. Beneath the commotion of hollering Vikings and crashing waves she spoke a prayer to Odin that both her father and brother would return as she stole one last glance at them exchanging manly hugs and handshakes with each other and their fellow crewmates.

Eventually the dragon riders and their fellow reptiles flew off home, swallowed up by the vast fog bank that still swirled and coalesced nearby. the towing operation had brought the fleet out a fair distance further south than they would have liked but with the sun now visible and the breeze picking up, filling the sails of the little flotilla, giving them good speed, there was precious little to complain about.

Trader Johan's ship as planned took up the lead as he was the most skilled long distance sailor anyone had ever known and it was never hard to lose his ship as Tuffnutt's practically not stop whopping and hollering from the 'crow's nest' made them impossible to miss.

As the wind picked up the Vikings pulled out their oars and with a unifying beat from the drummers on each ship, began to slice through the water with the simple, brutal, yet effective efficiency that Vikings were infamous for. It seemed not even the sea itself could stand in the way of the Hairy Hooligans of Berk now that they had their objective and were ploughing headlong towards it.

Stoick and Gobber stood at the bow of _'The Sharktooth'_ and gazed out at the sea before them. It was going to be a long and dangerous voyage. Nothing seemed to be certain.

Yet as Gobber glanced back at the Vikings that were propelling their little fleet forward he saw his fellow tribesmen and where they stood now, he smiled with hope that they would prevail.

They had nothing left to lose but had everything to gain.

Their pride, their honour, their self-respect, their hope, their redemption, their lost son who had saved them all hearts, minds and souls.

So much had been lost and sacrificed and the aged Vikings were ready to give whatever they had left to see their quest through to the end.

And it all rested on the shoulders of a scrawny fishbone of a Viking with a sarcastic wit, a razor sharp mind, a kind heart, a powerful courage to befriend a dragon and a pair of sparkling emerald green eyes.

Gobber smiled as he returned his gaze to the ocean. He would see Hiccup again. He knew it with every fibre of his being and the feeling of certainty burned within him like the overpowering heat of his forge.

He would embrace his surrogate son once more and even try to help repair the rift that existed between him and his biological father if he could.

One way or another they would all be together again.

He would make certain of that.

* * *

**hey guys**

**Finally the Berkians are on their way! **

**Hazzah!**

**I wanted to make this a far more Gobber and Stoick centric chapter and their characters so I hope I did it right. There are still things to look at through interactions later on but we've already seen plenty of Stoick's perspective on where he stands with his son and Gobber? Well we all know where he stands but it's nice to see him get in Stoick's face at times. **

**Mild spoiler! There is going to a scene between Hiccup and Gobber later in this story that is hopefully going to break all of your hearts! (Insert evil maniacal laugh here).**

**It's great to have such an amazing reaction to these chapters and I can't wait to get the adventures underway properly now that the tribe are out on the open water. Some will be critical to the plot, others will just be me having fun. Either way I hope you enjoy them.**

**However now, I have an announcement.**

**Just so you know I'm going to be taking a break from scars for about a month so I can focus on my other epic saga I, Alone and a special one shot I have been commissioned to write. It has been neglected recently and so I want to devote more of my creative energies to it and at least get 3 or 4 chapters done so I can move it along. Rest assured there are some fun ideas clattering around my head and I'm looking forward to seeing your reactions to it all. Suffice to say more adventures on the high seas are coming in 'Scars' but the time has come to return to darker places and give you what you have been asking for!**

**Any questions, reviews, PMs, feedback, ideas, requests are all greatly appreciated.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Until next time take care of yourselves and each other.**


End file.
